La règle du jeu
by LovelyHoney
Summary: "Quoi? Tu ne connais pas la règle du jeu? Rien ne s'est passé cette nuit" Un secret : Une nuit ensemble. Garder ce secret sera impossible, cette nuit à bien eu lieu. La règle est simple : " On oublie ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre." Comment pouvaient-ils croire que ce serait comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé? Surtout si…
1. Prologue : La règle du jeu

**~ Aux yeux de Bonnie, Damon incarne le parfait sale type : Arrogant, fière, méchant, buveur de sang, tueur, égoïste, prétentieux, briseur de cœur, et capricieux. Elle le déteste, plus que tout. Elle, elle incarne la meilleur amie, et est toujours de bonne humeur, elle rayonne de bonheur, mais sa bonne humeur la quitte dès qu'elle se retrouve dans la même pièce que son ennemi. Les bad boys, elle déteste, elle ne supporte pas.  
~ Aux yeux de Damon, Bonnie, elle, incarne tout ce qu'il déteste : La petite fille calme, gentille avec tout le monde, aimante, voulant faire le bien autour d'elle, studieuse, dévoué, innocente. Comme il l'a déteste, ce genre de fille est simplement d'un ennuie sans fin pour lui. Il ne supporte pas les filles qui rêvent d'une romance parfaite, d'une vie idéal, lui qui incarne le parfait briseur de cœur, ne la supporte pas.  
Il déteste Bonnie, Bonnie le déteste. Il aime Elena.  
Elle est sorcière, il est vampire, ils ne se supportent pas. La différence est sans cesse présente.**

Jusqu'au jour où ils jouent a un jeu dangereux, jusqu'au jour où une chose les relie, jusqu'au jour, où ils ont quelques choses en commun : Un secret : _**Une nuit ensemble.**_**  
Garder ce secret sera impossible, cette nuit à bien eu lieu.  
La règle est simple : " On oublie ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre."  
Comment pouvaient-ils croire que ce serait comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé? Surtout si…**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Au centre commercial de Mystic Falls, y étaient parmi tous ses habitants trois jeunes lycéennes. Une très jolie blonde aux cheveux mi- longs les yeux bleus était en train « d'essayer » de faire une affaire avec la vendeuse pour avoir cette fameuse robe bleu marine, juste à côté d'elle, y était une adolescente du même Age, avec les yeux assez marrons, et les cheveux d'une raideur surprenante qui se retenait de rire de la façon de son amie essayer de marchander. Puis, à côté de cette dernière y était une mignonne métisse à la chevelure assez longue et légèrement bouclés, quant à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un vert émeraude très attirant. **

**Bonnie : Tu crois qu'elle va réussir ?**

**Elena : Mh…oui, tu sais Bonnie, elle est assez forte !**

**La jolie blonde en question revint en levant sa main laissant apparaitre cette fameuse robe bleu marine, elle dit ravie « On peut y aller ! » **

**Elena : Attends, t'as réussi à l'avoir Caroline ?**

**Caroline : Evidemment, vous parlez de Caroline Forbes.**

**Bonnie leva le regard au ciel l'air amusé, Elena ria légèrement, quant à Caroline elle dit « On y va ? ». Plus rien ne les étonné, Caroline était une vrai femme d'affaire concernant la mode. A vrai dire, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui avait le plus de sac dans les mains alors qu'Elena & Bonnie n'en avait que deux chacun. En rentrant dans la voiture de Caroline, elles mirent tout leur sac d'achat dans le coffre, Elena dit souriante « On y va enfin ! » Elles montaient toute les trois dans la voiture et c'est en soupirant que Caroline mit le contacte en route et démarré.**

**Bonnie : Oh, pourquoi tant de fatigues ?**

**Caroline : J'ai passé une nuit…fatiguante avec Tyler !**

**Bonnie : Caroline !**

**Elena éclata de rire avec Caroline. Leur meilleurs ami avait horreur d'entendre parler de sexe, c'était tout simplement insupportable, c'était limite tabou avec Bonnie, et c'est ça qui était marrant, elle incarnait la petite fille modèle.**

**Caroline : Oh mais Bonnie ça va, tu ne sais pas à quel point ma mère rêverait de t'avoir comme fille ! **

**Elena : Oh, tiens, Jenna m'a dit pareil ! Bonnie, tu sais qu'un jour tu devras le faire !**

**Bonnie : Pouvons nous arrêter de parler de ça ?! Parlons de l'école !**

**Caroline : Oh mon dieu…L'école, et bien…vous avait eu quelle note au devoir de Français ?**

**Elena : Mh, 12, et vous ?**

**Caroline : J'étais pas là.**

**Bonnie : 19.**

**Elle disait ça comme si ça paraissait normal, elle sentit le regard d'Elena sur elle qui se retourna vers elle. Bonnie l'a regardait aussi normal, alors que sa meilleur amie était choqué.**

**Elena : Encore une excellente note ?**

**Caroline : Pas de doute, t'es la petite fille parfaite.**

**Bonnie : Un jour j'ai eu que 14.**

**Caroline : Ouah, seulement ?**

**Bonnie : Toi aussi t'es choqué !**

**Caroline : Non ma chérie, c'était de l'ironie, j'adorerais avoir ton cerveau ! **

**Elena : C'est vrai ça, tout ce que tu fais, entend, ou regarde, tu le retiens pour le reste de ta vie, t'es surdouée !**

**Bonnie : Surdouée ? Non, disons que j'ai une famille très…étude !**

**Elena : Inutile de se demander pourquoi Jeremy est dingue de toi. Au fait, ça donne avec mon frère ?**

**Bonnie : …**

**Comment pouvait-elle y répondre ? Elle tourna le regard vers la fenêtre et dit « …ça se passe. » **

**Caroline : Cool ! On fait quoi maintenant ?**

**Bonnie : Bibliothèque ?**

**Caroline & Elena : Bonnie !**

**Bonnie : Bah c'est bien, non ?**

**Elena : Non ! On doit aller à la pension, j'ai promis à Stefan qu'on passerait.**

**Bonnie : A la pension ?!**

**Caroline : Oui, pourquoi ?**

**Bonnie : A l…a pension ?!**

**Elena : Oui Bonnie, la pension, pourquoi ? **

**Caroline : Oh si c'est pour Damon t'en fait pas il est certainement en train de chasser.**

**Bonnie : D…Damon ?! Pourquoi vous me parlez de Damon ?! **

**Caroline : Bah comme ça, tu le déteste, non ? T'en fait pas il est pas là.**

**Bonnie : Ah , euh, oui. Non il n'est pas là.**

**Elena : Tout va bien ? T'as l'air…étrange ?**

**Bonnie : Non ! Je ne suis pas étrange, je suis normal.**

**Caroline : Saint Nitouche, si tu savais comme je t'aime toi ! Tellement innocente !**

**Bonnie était aux yeux de ses meilleurs amis l'adolescente parfaite, elle adorait le lycée, étudier, et travailler. Les histoires d'amour, le sexe ce n'était pas pour elle, à vrai dire, elle n'en avait rien à faire, et c'est pour ça que Caroline &Elena adorait en parler devant elle, c'était amusant. Elle réagissait toujours de manière outrée et ahurie. Si seulement elles savaient…Bonnie se détestait…Elle ne devait pas y penser, elle devait poursuivre sa vie normalement. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.**

**Devant la demeure des Salvatore, c'est toute contente qu'Elena descendé de la voiture prête à enfin voir son petit ami, Caroline prit son sac et descendit de sa voiture qu'elle aimait tant, puis quand elle se tourna vers Bonnie, la jolie sorcière avait le regard rivé sur cet immense manoir, elle ne semblait pas rassuré, à vrai dire, elle semblait apeuré. Seulement, ses meilleurs amis ne vit pas que son regard étaient rivés la chambre de son ennemi. **

**Elena : Bonnie, ça va ?**

**Bonnie n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu, comme elle se sentait honteuse, elle avait l'impression d'être devenue une horrible personne. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Comment cela a pu se produire ? Pourquoi surtout ? Pourquoi lui ? Oh non. Elle s'était juré de ne plus y penser. **

**Bonnie : On.. y va ?**

**Caroline : Oui, aller viens ma sorcière adorée.**

**Caroline prit la main de Bonnie, et Elena les devança toute contente à l'idée de voir son petit ami, et c'est très vite qu'elles arrivaient devant la porte et qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper que Stefan leur ouvra avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elena s'avança la première en levant les pieds pour l'embrassé, il salué Bonnie & Caroline ravie de les voir. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Bonnie, et il se demanda pourquoi. Ils rejoignent vite le salon et maintenant assied, Stefan dit à Bonnie « Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te voir depuis une semaine ? » **

**Déjà une semaine…Bonnie le regarda avec un petit sourire gêné et ria légèrement…très légèrement.**

**Bonnie : Une semaine ? Ah, euh je...je ne sais pas. **

**Stefan : Ah, j'avais l'impression que tu m'évite.**

**Bonnie : Non non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, c'est que…j'ai eu plein de truc à faire.**

**Stefan : C'est étrange, t'as l'air étrange depuis la dernière fois que t'es venue, non ?**

**Bonnie : Etrange ?! Etrange en quoi ? Enfin…**

**Stefan : Mh, je ne sais pas. Je me fais peut-être des idées. J'ai une nouvelle enfin, disons une mauvaise.**

**Caroline : Mauvaise ? Oh non, je sens ça venir à des kilomètres. **

**Elena : Tu nous dis ?**

**Stefan : Katherine…elle est de retour en ville.**

**Elena : Quoi ?**

**Bonnie : Elle est revenue ?!**

**Stefan : Et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne t'arrivera Elena.**

**Elena : Je l'espère…**

**Caroline : T'en fais pas, Bonnie et moi on protège tes arrières !**

**Bonnie : Tout ira bien.**

**Caroline : Au fait, quand rentre Damon ?**

**Bonnie : Pourquoi ?!**

**Alors que Caroline regardait Stefan, son visage pivota vite vers celui de Bonnie, comme celui de Stefan et Elena, Bonnie avait l'air totalement ahurie et surprise.**

**Elena : Tout va bien ? T'as l'air étrange depuis quelques temps.**

**Un séduisant, musclés, homme au cheveu noir, et aux yeux d'un bleu étonnant passa la porte du salon l'air ennuyé et dit plein d'ironie « Qui est étrange ? » Elle se crispa pratiquement, et elle baissa le regard…**

**Caroline : Bonnie, elle a l'air étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**Il l'a regarda en fronçant les sourcils sans rien dire, puis un silence se posa, il tourna vite le regard et s'affalé près d'Elena en disant « Peu importe. » Elle voulait juste s'enfuir loin d'ici…C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle leva le regard légèrement, et puis sentit le regard des autres, tous sauf son ennemi.**

**Stefan : Bonnie, est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

**Caroline : C'est parce que tout à l'heure on parlait de sexe ?!**

**C'est de manière brusque qu'il fit tomber son regard sur la fille qui détestait tant. Comme elle aurait voulu taper sa meilleur amie à ce moment-là, cette dernière dit « Mais tu peux rester vierge jusqu'au mariage, ça nous dérange pas, pas vrai Elena ? » **

**Elena : Bah oui, Bonnie t'inquiète, c'est rien.**

**Elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, c'était sa journée de la honte, avec Damon juste devant elle. Lui qui était inquiet qu'elle en parle à ses dernières, le voilà rassuré…Et pourtant, aucune dispute n'avait eu lieu depuis une semaine, ce que Elena et les autres trouveront a un moment étrange.**

**Bonnie : Bon on peut parler d'autre chose peut-être ?!**

**Stefan : Oui.**

**Le téléphone de la nouveau-né sonna et ravie elle se leva en partant dans la cuisine en disant amoureuse « Oh Tyler c'est toi ! »**

**Elena : Ah l'amour c'est beau !**

**Son petit ami se leva en prenant sa main et dit « En parlant d'amour, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. » Elena ravie le suivit, le cœur remplit de curiosité. Bonnie avait supplier intérieurement de ne plus jamais se retrouver avec lui, et voilà qu'elle était devant lui..Elle ne devait en aucun cas lui parler, c'était hors e question, après ce qu'ils ont fait…**

**Les deux restés silencieux sans un mot pour l'autre, attendant d'espèreraient que quelqu'un arrive. C'était trop, elle se leva pour partir et sans qu'elles s'y attende, à vitesse vampirique il se plaça devant elle l'empêchant de faire un troisième pas, elle sursauta légèrement et recula d'un pas. Bonnie le regarda étonné.**

**Bonnie : Nan mais t'es malade ?!**

**Son ennemi semblait tellement sérieux et énervé. Elle se retourna de l'autre côté, il lui prit le bras furtivement et elle lui fit face toujours le regard plein de haine.**

**Damon : Je pensais que si qui c'était passé l'année dernière n'affecterait pas le futur, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit ?!**

**Bonnie : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**Voulant à nouveau se retourner il lui reprit mais cette fois ci, beaucoup plus fort le bras en l'a forçant à le regarder.**

**Damon : Quoi ? Tes talents d'actrices t'empêchent de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?**

**Bonnie : Rien ne s'est passé.**

**Damon : Alors réagis comme-t-elle et soit normal face à Nina & Steven.**

**Bonnie : …Je réagis très bien, ok ? Alors ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole t'entend ?!**

**Damon : Avec plaisir. Rien que de te parler, me donne envie de m'enfuir.**

**Bonine : Je te déteste.**

**Damon : ça va, on s'est juste envoyé en l'air, et de ce que je sais, t'avais pas l'air de détester. **

**Bonnie : Je t'ai dit d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé.**

**Damon : Pour moi, il ne sait rien passé, mais pour toi, vu comment tu réagis pleine de rage…**

**Bonnie : Je ne veux plus en parler.**

**Il lui lâcha le bras brusquement et dit avec le plus agacement qu'il éprouvait pour elle «Alors ne me force pas à en parler. Ok ? C'est déjà assez pénible comme ça de te voir tous les jours St Nitouche. » La voilà qui bouillonnait de colère.**

**Bonnie : Pénible ?! Pénible ? Ce qui est pénible c'est d'avoir…c'est d'avoir…**

**Damon : Quoi ? Coucher avec moi ? Non non ma chère. Tu ne me l'as fait pas à moi. **

**Bonnie : …C'était une erreur.**

**Damon : Qui a dit que ça n'en était pas une ?**

**Bonnie : …**

**Damon songea un court instant, et ria légèrement il dit « J'y suis.'**

**Bonnie : Ah oui ? Vraiment ?**

**Damon : Tu es amoureuse de moi, c'est ça ?**

**Bonnie :Quoi ?**

**Damon : Cela devait bien arriver après la nuit qu'on a passé, je pensais juste que t'allait nié. Bonnie, ne m'aime pas, tu veux ? J'ai déjà assez de problème comme ça.**

**Bonnie : Par-don ?! T'aimer ? Tu te fous de moi ?!**

**Damon : Ah oui ?**

**Bonnie : Jamais de ma vie je t'aimerais. Non mais t'aimer ? Tu plaisante ? Je dois te rappeler qui est venu voir l'autre ? Je dois te rappeler qui m'a sauté dessus ?**

**Damon : Personne ne t'a demandé de continuer.**

**Bonnie : …**

**Damon : Maintenant chut, j'ai mieux à faire.**

**Bonnie : Personne ne t'a demandé de m'embrasser.**

**Damon : Personne ne t'a demandé répondre à ce baiser.**

**Bonnie : Personne ne t'a demandé de retirer mon t-shirt.**

**Damon : & personne t'a demandé d'aimé.**

**Elle resta silencieuse, n'ayant rien d'autre à dire, elle se sentait honteuse, oui, c'était ça, très honteuse…**

**Damon : Quoi ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu ne te souviens pas a quel point t'a aimé ?**

**Bonnie : …**

**Damon : Disons qu'on a de la chance que ma chambre soit insonorisée.**

**Bonnie ouvra les yeux surprise, c'était tellement amusant de l'a voir se mettre dans des états pareil juste pour une nuit avec un garçon. Puis il redit très sérieusement « Respecte la règle. »**

**Bonnie : Qui ne l'a respecté pas en en parler ?**

**Damon : Qui me force à en parler avec son caractère de merde ?**

**Bonnie cria ahuri « Pardon ?! » Qui se faisait entendre dans toute la maison, et il dit « Eh bien, il me semble que tu criais plus fort dans ma chambre. » Il s'en alla le sourire vainqueur, et Caroline accoura avec le téléphone à la main dans le salon en disant « Tout va bien ? » à Bonnie qui constaté que Damon n'était plus là...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lexiesomerhal : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai une autre fiction sur Bamon qui est finit elle est sur mon skyblog : Bonnie-Damon-Fanfiction ^^**

**Mlle Anonymous : Merci beaucoup ! j'aime tes fic ! J'espère que la suite te plaisir. Si ça t'intéressé j'ai une fic sur Bamon sur skyrock : Bonnie-Damon-Fanfiction **

**Wendy : Merci !**

* * *

Bonnie cria ahuri « Pardon ?! » Qui se faisait entendre dans toute la maison, et il dit « Eh bien, il me semble que tu criais plus fort dans ma chambre. » Il s'en alla le sourire vainqueur, et Caroline accourra avec le téléphone à la main dans le salon en disant « Tout va bien ? » à Bonnie qui constaté que Damon n'était plus là...Elle regarda autour d'elle, et non, il n'était plus là. Non mais quel crétin ! Il était le premier à ne plus vouloir en parler, et il en parlait librement ? Quoi ? Elle ? Amoureuse de lui ? L'une des raisons pour lesquels elle ne le supportait : Il pensait avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds ! Enfin…c'était vrai, mais pas pour elle ! Leur nuit était un accident, oui c'est ça. Elle respectait la règle, elle n'en avait parlé à personne, et lui, il se planté devant elle pour lui faire rappeler à quel point elle à aimer ?! L'innocente Bonnie n'avait plus rien d'innocente…Elle avait couché avec un homme, avec un crétin, avec un arrogant, méchant, froid, égoïste, moqueur, manipulateur, elle avait couché avec son ennemi. Mais quel genre de fille fait ça ?! Avec l'homme qu'elle aime c'était logique, mais Damon, le mec qu'elle ne peut pas voir en peinture. Puis même, pas Damon…Comment avaient-ils pu arriver à finir dans le même lit ? Comment avait-elle pus se retrouver avec la chemise de Damon sur elle, dans son lit ?! Oh, plus elle y pensait, et plus elle devenait folle. Elle était la petite fille modèle, la parfaite adolescente, et maintenant ? Elle avait couché avec son ennemi. Oui, cette phrase était présente en elle depuis qu'elle s'était levée dans le lit de ce dernier. Elle était avec Jeremy bon sang ! Enfin, ensemble ? Non, pas vraiment…Ils ont rompu il y a deux mois et malgré qu'il continue de lui faire des déclarations d'amour, Bonnie est perdue…Tout était flou. Elle devait perdre sa virginité après son mariage, et quoi ? Elle l'avait perdu avec un homme qui se croit le plus sexy du monde ? Elle devenait folle…

Il claqua légèrement la porte de sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit deux places et regarda le plafond blanc. Il soupira assez fort. Comment avait-il pu coucher avec Bonnie ?! La fille qui ne peut pas encadrer ? Comment avait-il pu avec une fille qui déteste autant ? Avec Saint Nitouche ? Il aurait compris avec n'importe qui, mais pas elle, pas la petite fille parfaite. Puis il réalisa ce qu'elle lui avait dit « Je dois te rappeler qui est venu voir l'autre ? Je dois te rappeler qui m'a sauté dessus ? » Non mais celle-là ! Qui lui a demandé de le laisser faire ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle a apprécié, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même…. « Nan mais coucher avec la petite fille parfaite…roh faut le faire quand même. » Si seulement ils ne s'étaient pas disputés de manière aussi forte, si seulement elle n'aurait pas dormit au manoir cette nuit avec Elena, si seulement il ne l'aurait pas détestait autant…

**FLASH BACK. Il y deux semaines.**

A la pension, Bonnie quittait la chambre d'ami, et commença sa marche jusqu'au escaliers, et elle entendu Jeremy, elle ouvra les yeux en grand en ayant aucune envie de le voir. Il l'a cherché, et malgré qu'Elena et son petit copain lui affirme que cette dernière n'était pas là, il dit « Alors je peut monter voir. » Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle en avait marre des disputes, c'était fatiguant, et elle recula très vite et ouvra la première porte qui s'offrait à elle, elle y entra et l'a referma très vite en se mettrant contre la porte, puis à sa plus grande surprise elle y vit Damon entrain de retirer sa chemise blanche il était au dernier bouton et dit « Il me semble que ta chambre est de l'autre côté ? » Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche comme pour lui dire de ce taire, il roula des yeux et entendit « Bonnie, tu n'es vraiment pas là ? » Elle ferma les yeux, la jeune sorcière s'était déjà disputé hier avec lui, elle en avait assez, et à vrai dire, c'était mieux qu'il ne se voit pas pendant un certain temps. Damon se retenait de rire et dit amusé « Bah quoi, on ne veut plus de Bébé Gilbert ? Aller vient, on va le chercher. » Damon s'avança vers elle et voulu s'amuser, alors qu'il se rapproché de la porte, et donc d'elle, il prit la poigné et était prêt à l'a tirer, mais Bonnie le supplia du regard.

Damon : Un problème petit sorcière ? Tu sais que je peux te projeté de cette ville d'un révère de la main ?

Bonnie : Ecoute je…je…je ne te donne plus d'anévrisme pendant une semaine si tu n'ouvre pas cette porte.

Damon : Mh, d'accord, je ne vais pas l'ouvrir.

Bonnie soupira rassuré et dit « Merci » soulagé, il dit assez fort, ou plutôt cria « Hé Gilbert ta nana est l… » Brusquement elle se décala de la porte et mit l'une de ses mains sur la bouche de Damon et l'autre derrière sa nuque, c'était un peu étonné qui l'a regardé dut à ce rapprochement.

Bonnie : Non mais t'es malade ?! T'as dit que ne t'allais rien faire !

Il retira la main de Bonnie de ses lèvres et dit l'air vainqueur « Ah non, j'ai dit que je n'allais pas ouvrir cette porte. Pas que je ne criais pas, puis, de toute façon, c'est insonorisé »

Bonnie : Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant crétin ?!

Damon : Pardonne moi, pendant une seconde j'ai cru que tu t'adressais à moi.

Bonnie : Parce que c'est le cas. Pf.

Elle se retourna et à vitesse vampirique elle tomba nez à nez à lui, avec son petit sourire vainqueur il l'a regarda.

Damon : Oula…J'espère que tu vas t'excuser dans la seconde qui suit.

Bonnie : Jamais.

Damon : Ecoute, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée, très, alors prend ton caractère de merde, et rejoint ton Gilbert.

Bonnie : …

Damon :Vas-y ! Cris-moi ta haine que je sois de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée. Ce me ferait tellement plaisir. Qu'on s'engueule un bon coup comme ça ma fin de journée sera merveilleuse !

Bonnie : Nan mais hé ! Comment ça un caractère de merde ?! Je ne te dirais jamais pardon ! Ah ouais ? Tu veux la vérité ?! Je commence à en avoir marre de toi ! Parlons de ton caractère ! T'es fière méchant, froid, t'es le mec le plus égoïste ! Comment les femmes peuvent-être dingues de toi ?! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu ne mérites aucune attention ! Tu penses être parfait, mais t'as les pires défauts de la terre ! Tu te moque de tout ! Tout ce qui t'importe c'est toi, toi et encore toi ! Je te déteste ! Je ne peux pas te voir en peinture ! T'es insupportable ! Ta une fierté de merde ! Je te déteste ! Voilà ! Je ne peux pas rester plus de 5 minutes avec toi ! Je n'ai qu'une envie ! Ne plus jamais te voir !

Damon : Ecoute bien les mots qui vont sortir de ma bouche, parce que là, tu ne m'a jamais vu vraiment en colère, et pour ta vie futur, il voudrait mieux que quand je revienne dans ma chambre, tu n'y soit plus t'entend ?! Si tu tiens à vivre, ne soit pas là quand je reviens, ok ?! Sinon, tu sais ce qu'il se passera !

Elle se surprit elle-même à avoir peur, c'était la première qu'il semblait si…sérieux et menaçant envers cette dernière. Il ouvrit la porte violemment et la claqua la faisant sursauté, oui, elle l'avait mis dans une colère noire…Était-elle allé trop loin ? Elle entendit Jeremy encore en train de l'appeler. Voilà qu'il était furax dans le couloir, les poings serrés, les yeux vampirisés…Il prit quelques secondes à se calmer…Elle et son caractère de merde, elle était insupportable, plein de préjugé, et énervante ! Elle était détestable ! Il ne pouvait même pas l'a regardé ! Elle était trop honnête et c'est ce dont il supportait le moins chez elle. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était arrogant, méchant, fière égoïste qu'il était détestable, et qu'il était insupportable, et qu'elle le détestait depuis le premier regard. Non mais quel caractère de merde ! Il était furax. Il ne réfléchissait plus, alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte pour s'en allé, elle dit « Jeremy j'… »il ouvrit violemment la porte de sa chambre. Plein d'énervement, il fonça sur ses lèvres l'a forçant à reculer et tout en l'embrassant brusquement il referma la porte de sa chambre. Damon plaqua Bonnie au mur le plus près pour lui arracher son t-shirt blanc en l'embrassant comme un dingue, le cœur remplit de haine, mais de désir.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

Non ! Il n'aurait jamais dut repenser à cette nuit…Non non non…La seconde plus grande erreur de sa vie après avoir couché avec Bonnie, c'était d'y penser et…et d'avoir aimé. Non bon sang, comment pouvait-il aimer ? Cela faisait une semaine qu'il essayait comme il pouvait de détester cette nuit…Pourquoi continuer à se voiler la face ? Elle n'était pas une Saint Nitouche, du moins, pas durant cette nuit-là…

**FLASHBACK.**

Damon plaqua Bonnie au mur le plus près pour lui arracher son t-shirt blanc en l'embrassant comme un dingue, le cœur remplit de haine, mais de désir. Elle était abasourdie, elle était…surprise. Il venait de lui arracher son t-shirt, elle était en soutien-gorge noire, alors qu'il l'embrassait. Pourquoi se laissait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait déjà plus de t-shirt que sa respiration s'accéléré d'un coup. Très vite il se décalé d'elle, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?! Non non, pourquoi il lui avait arraché son t-shirt, elle était en soutien-gorge devant lui. Il l'a regarda, elle était…étrangement merveilleuse. Ses yeux vint vite à se vampirisé avec sa respiration qui ressemblait plus à des soupirs. Elle semblait ahurie, mais elle était assez…étrange, il sentit son cœur s'accéléré, ils échangeaient un regard qui voulait dire beaucoup, et sans s'y attendre, il l'a rapprocha à lui et l'a ré-embrassa.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

Les veines sous ses yeux se montrés, ses yeux changeait d'apparence. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Non, il ne devait plus penser à cette nuit…Plus du tout. Penser à cette nuit n'était pas une bonne chose..

Au rez chaussée…Bonnie se décida de rentrer chez elle, elle avait prétendu devoir réviser à ses amis, mais à vrai dire, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être ici, il lui fallait de la distance avec Damon, c'était tout simplement trop difficile de le regarder en face. En redescendant, c'est ravi qu'Elena informe Caroline qu'elle avait dorénavant un tiroir dans la chambre du Salvatore. Stefan dit une fois devant Caroline « Où est Bonnie ? Elle est déjà rentrée ?

Caroline : Mh, oui, elle voulait réviser. Vous l'a trouvez pas étrange ces derniers temps ?

Stefan : Assez oui.

Elena : Je trouve ça pas normal.

… : Le jour où Mlle Gilbert trouvera quelque chose de normaux.

C'est assez méfiante qu'Elena se tourna vers l'entrée du grand salon, et Stefan s'imposa devant elle comme pour l'a protégé, et d'un air peu ravie, Caroline dit « Katherine. »

Stefan : Ne t'approche pas d'Elena.

Katherine : Oh, Elena ceci, Elena cela…ne vous étonnez pas pourquoi tout le monde veut l'a tué.

Stefan : Il me semble qu'il y a quelques siècles tu adorais être au centre des conversations ?

Katherine : Et avec plaisir, je vais confirmer !

Elena : Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

Katherine : Pourquoi il y a de bonne personnes et de mauvaise personne ? Tant de question sans réponse.

Caroline : …C'est Klaus ? Tu es revenu à cause de lui ?

Katherine : Klaus ne va pas tarder à revenir à Mystic Falls, j'ai besoin de ta protection et celle de Damon.

Elena : Ils ne t'aideront pas.

Katherine : Oh, quelqu'un peut lui dire de se la fermer ?

Stefan : Il me semble que tu es un vampire puissante, alors notre aide, tu n'en a pas vraiment besoin.

Katherine : Figure toi que j'ai aussi pensé comme ça, disons que quelque chose m'envoie.

Caroline : J'ai hâte de savoir ce que s'est.

Katherine : Eh bien moi aussi.

Stefan : Donc, tu es là, et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?

Katherine : Exactement.

Stefan : Alors…on doit te donner notre protection, pour aucune raison particulière ?

Katherine : Disons cela.

Stefan : Sinon ?

Katherine : Sinon, je prendrais ta jolie Elena, et l'a donnerait à Klaus, elle sera tellement affaiblit qu'elle ne pourrait même pas lui dire qu'elle n'est pas moi.

Stefan : …

Katherine : Les siècles ont passés, mais, moi, non.

Elena : Stefan ne fait pas ça.

Katherine : Bien, si vous le voulez bien, je reviendrais ce soir je pars de suite voir la venue de ma visite.

Caroline : Je pensais que tu ne savais pas c'était qui ?

Katherine : Ah non. J'ai dit je ne savais pas quoi m'a emmené ici, mais je n'ai pas dit qui. J'aimerais que quand je revienne une chambre soit prête, mais, je peux l'a partagé avec toi, Stefan.

Katherine sourit avec son petit sourire de manipulatrice, elle ne semblait pas vraiment dangereuse et c'est ce qui rassuré légèrement Stefan. Elle s'en alla et à la porte d'entrée, elle dit « Ah et au fait, celui qui me met des batons dans les roues, mourra, d'accord ? » Elle s'en alla en refermant bien la porte.

Caroline : On est tous en danger.

Stefan : Non.

Elena : Quoi ?

Stefan : Elle n'a pas l'air de…d'avoir un plan.

Elena : On parle de Katherine, elle a toujours un plan.

Stefan : On reste tout de même méfiant.

Elena : Je dois rester dormir ici ?

Caroline : Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée puisque Katherine sera là ?

Elena : …

Caroline : Tu dois rester éloigné d'elle, alors, vient chez moi, non ?

Stefan : Il faut en parler avec Damon de tout ça…et appel vite Bonnie.

Caroline dit « Oui » en sortant son téléphone alors que Stefan monta à l'étage. C'est en soupirant que Caroline raccrocha.

Elena : Quoi ? Elle ne répond pas ?

Caroline : Non, elle ne répond pas…

Elena : Son téléphone doit être éteint.

Stefan redescendit avec son frère qui était juste derrière l'air plus qu'agacer et dit avec ironie « Alors comme ça elle veut notre protection ? »

Caroline : Il semblerait.

Chez les Bennett, enfin, chez Bonnie. Elle était allongé dans son lit après avoir vomit tout son petit déjeuner et son déjeuner. Elle était assez mal, mais semblait sereine, elle se plia légèrement en deux en recevant une douleur au ventre. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas son mois. Elle dit « Oh non… » Comme pour supplier, et se releva brusquement pour atteindre les toilettes en courant. C'était la pire semaine de sa vie.

, elle était malade et plus les jours passés, plus ça empiré. Pourtant, ce matin elle s'était sentit en pleine forme, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était ravie de passer la journée avec ses meilleurs amis. Puis le soir arrivé, et elle était vraiment mal. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, la main sur le ventre et elle soupira « Aah… » En ayant mal, elle ferma la porte de sa chambre puis se retourna et vit Elena avec un magazine de mode dans les mains assied sur le bord du lit.

Bonnie : Elena, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Katherine : Elena…Roh je t'en prie.

Bonnie se recula jusqu'à être contre la porte de sa chambre et dit méfiante « …Katherine ? »

Katherine : Qui veut tu que ce soit si c'est pas la nunuche ?

Bonnie : …Vas t'en si tu ne veux pas mourir.

Katherine : Oh quel sale caractère ! Et si tu me disais pourquoi je suis là, hein ?

Bonnie la regarda en fronçant les sourcils n'ayant pas l'air de saisir ce que voulait dire l'ennemie de son groupe.

Katherine : Ah non, ne me dis pas que t'e a aucune idée, parce que cette prophétie commence sérieusement à m'agacer.

Bonnie : Q…Quoi ?

Katherine soupira, décidément, elle serait là pour longtemps.

Katherine : Je n'ai pas eu le choix de venir ici, alors facilite nous la tâche, dis-moi qu'est-ce qui m'amène à toi ?

Bonnie : C'est toi qui devrais le savoir, non ?

Katherine : La prophétie des sorcières m'a protégé de Klaus alors qu'il voulait me tuer. Par la suite, non, elle m'a forcé à me rendre ici et à te voir, alors je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'est-ce que je fiche avec une sorcière ?

Bonnie ne comprit absolument rien, puis, Katherine l'a regardait en levant un sourcil.

Bonnie : Q…Quoi ?

Katherine : Quoi ? Tu es sourde ? La prophétie est intervenue quand Klaus essayait de me tuer, j'ai eu l'obligation de venir te voir.

Bonnie : Pour… ?

Katherine : Je comptais sur toi pour justement me le dire. Il semblerait que ce soit quelque chose qui m'est déjà arrivé.

Bonnie : Un…point commun ?

Katherine : Disons ça.

Bonnie : …Elena ?

Katherine : Oh pitié, mais il n'y a pas qu'elle…Attends !

Bonnie : Quoi ?

Katherine dit autoritaire « Chut ! » Elle regarda autour d'elle…C'était comme si qu'elle pouvait distinguer deux battements de cœur.

Katherine : Qui d'autre est là ?

Bonnie : Personne.

Katherine se leva soucieuse, puis Bonnie l'a regarda faire, étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur, et c'est suspicieuse qu'elle fit tomber son regard sur le ventre de Bonnie…Elle releva le regard vers Bonnie.

Katherine : Comment cela se fait que je puisse entendre deux battements de cœurs ?

Bonnie : Quoi ?

Bonnie fronça un sourcil en regardant Katherine.

Katherine : Pourquoi un cœur bat dans ton ventre ?

Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand et ria légèrement à la phrase de Katherine. C'était absurde !

Bonnie : Ma…Mai…Mais n'importe quoi !

Katherine : La sorcière serait alors enceinte ?

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait tellement envie de rire. Katherine continuait de l'a regardé sans rien dire. Alors elle n'y croyait pas ? Katherine entendait parfaitement deux cœurs battres en Bonnie. Le siens, et un autre, il était discret…c'est seulement en se concentrant parfaitement qu'elle pouvait entendre un autre cœur battre. Bonnie enceinte ? Ah ça non, jamais de la vie. Elle qui avait peur d'être couple, alors un enfant ? Non, jamais, Katherine s'amusé simplement à dire ça. Oui, c'est ça, car Bonnie était vierge...Il fallait qu'elle pense ainsi, sinon elle prendrait Kaherine aux sérieux, et le visage sérieux de son ennemi l'a fit perdre peu à peu son amusement…Katherine leva un sourcil en regardant Bonnie et dit « Alors, ce serait ça ? »


	4. Chapitre 3

**UN ENORME MERCI A TOUT VOS COMMENTAIRES ! Je suis très contente que ma fic plaise, et oui ! Teambamon972 t'avais raison xD**

**Je suis vraiment, voire très très contente que mon histoire vous plaise ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long !**

**Enfin voilà ! Merci : D**

**PS : S'il y a une scène que vous aimerait voir entre Bamon ou autre, dites-moi, j'aime relever les défis des lecteurs ^^**

**Katherine entendait parfaitement deux cœurs battre en Bonnie. Le siens, et un autre, il était discret…c'est seulement en se concentrant parfaitement qu'elle pouvait entendre un autre cœur battre. Bonnie enceinte ? Ah ça non, jamais de la vie. Elle qui avait peur d'être couple, alors un enfant ? Non, jamais, Katherine s'amusé simplement à dire ça. Oui, c'est ça, car Bonnie était vierge...Il fallait qu'elle pense ainsi, sinon elle prendrait Katherine aux sérieux, et le visage sérieux de son ennemi l'a fit perdre peu à peu son amusement…Katherine leva un sourcil vers Bonnie et dit « Alors, ce serait ça ? »**

**Bonnie : Non. Je suis vierge, je n'ai jamais couché avec un garçon.**

**Katherine : Pourquoi mon ouïe de vampire est capable d'entendre deux battements de cœur aussi près ?**

**Bonnie : Peut-être que ton ouïe te joue un tour.**

**Katherine : Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense savoir maintenant pourquoi la prophétie m'a envoyé.**

**Bonnie : Dis toujours ?**

**Katherine : C'est notre point commun.**

**Bonnie : De ?**

**Katherine : Moi aussi un enfant hors mariage.**

**Bonnie : Tu es…maman ?**

**Katherine : Non, je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Je me suis fait tuer à ce moment-là.**

**Bonnie : Quoi ?**

**Katherine : Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie d'humaine, elle est assez pathétique. Avant d'être transformé par Klaus, je vivais une histoire d'amour avec un vampire dont je suis tombé enceinte. Toi, tu es avec Jeremy, il est humain, alors pourquoi elle m'a envoyé si tu n'es pas avec un vampire ?**

**Bonnie : …**

**Katherine : Alors ?**

**Bonnie : Mais je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas enceinte.**

**Katherine : Si tu vas nier encore longtemps, Klaus arrivera à t'atteindre avant. **

**Bonnie : Pourquoi ?**

**Katherine : Bon, t'es sincèrement chiante a nié. Tu veux que je te force à te rendre à l'hôpital ?**

**Bonnie : Je ne suis pas enceinte d'accord ?! Je suis vierge !**

**Katherine : Oui oui, c'est ça, et moi je suis la fille la plus pure et innocente. **

**Bonnie : …Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, d'accord ? J'ai 17 ans, je n'ai rien dans mon ventre.**

**Katherine : Bah dis donc, ton sale caractère est pire que ce que je pensais. Si la prophétie m'a envoyé ici c'est qu'il y a une raison, non ?!**

**Bonnie : …**

**Katherine : Plus vite on commence, plus vite on finit.**

**Bonnie : Commencer quoi ?**

**Katherine : Tu penses que j'en ai une idée ?**

**Bonnie : …**

**Katherine : Je ne répondrais à tes questions seulement si tu fais un test.**

**Bonnie : & depuis quand tu te préoccupe de moi ?**

**Katherine : Je ne me préoccupe pas de toi. La prophétie m'a fait venir pour une raison, alors suit moi et tais-toi, tu me feras plaisir.**

**Bonnie : Bien, faisons ce test, qui ne prouvera rien. Si je le fais, tu ne devras pas toucher à Elena, ni aux autres.**

**Katherine : Tu as l'air bien certain de toi.**

**Bonnie : Evidemment, je ne suis pas enceinte, je le saurais.**

**Katherine : Alors ne bouge pas de là. J'y vais. **

**Bonnie : …**

**Katherine : Ah et surtout, ne te dis pas que je suis gentille. **

**Elle s'en alla à vitesse vampirique laissant Bonnie qui avait l'air…a vrai dire, elle-même elle ne savait pas comment elle était…Elle ne sentait rien dans son ventre à part des envies de vomir. Katherine qui lui affirmé qu'elle entendait deux battements de cœurs…elle n'y croyait pas. Bonnie ? Enceinte ? Mais jamais de la vie. Elle ne souhaité pas avoir d'enfant, ni de mariage, ni de vie famille. Elle n'avait rien dans son ventre. Katherine perdait son temps. Mais savoir qu'elle, elle a eu un enfant d'un vampire…Comment pouvait-elle avoir caché ça à Damon & Stefan ? Le monde était à l'envers. Katherine débarqué en lui balançant tout ça…& Klaus, pourquoi l'avait-il transformé parce qu'elle attendait un enfant ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. En tout cas, certaine chose étaient claire : Bonnie n'était pas enceinte. Katherine se trompé et elle repartirait. Bonnie était toujours vierge. Oui, elle devait s'en convaincre. La jolie sorcière plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres et ouvrait d'une manière assez vite la porte de sa chambre direction les toilettes, pièces dans laquelle elle avait pris l'habitude de s'y rendre depuis une semaine.**

**Au Mystic Grill, Caroline envoya un dixième message à Bonnie et ils étaient tous présent à entendre une réponse. Puis, Jeremy franchit les portes du bar et apercevant sa sœur et ses amis, il s'y précipita.**

**Damon : Oh…le petit Gilbert.**

**Jeremy : Vous n'avez pas vu Bonnie ?**

**Stefan : Justement, on essaye comme on peut de l'a joind…**

**Caroline s'écria en voyant un message de Bonnie et dit « Bah enfin ! » En l'ouvrant elle y lit juste « Je suis un peu fatigué on se voit demain. » Et quand elle le lit à voix haute, Jeremy s'énerva.**

**Jeremy : Alors elle prend la peine de te répondre, et moi, elle m'évite ?**

**Damon : Mais tu es Jeremy voyons, ça me parait évident qu'elle t'évite. **

**Jeremy : Damon, je ne suis pas d'humeur, d'accord ? Depuis au moins trois semaines elle m'évite !**

**Damon : Elle veut sans doute plus de toi.**

**Jeremy : …**

**Stefan : Jeremy, ça va passer, tu sais à quel point Bonnie est apeuré par l'amour ? **

**Elena : Stefan à raison, laisse-lui du temps.**

**Jeremy : Mais non, c'est derniers temps elle est différente.**

**Caroline : C'est vrai ça, on l'a tous remarqué.**

**Jeremy : Elle…ne m'aime plus, vous le pensez aussi ?**

**Damon : Oui.**

**Elena : Damon !**

**Damon : Roh ça va.**

**Stefan : Elle doit certainement t'aimer, mais tu sais comment est Bonnie ? Les histoires d'amour elle ne sait pas gérer.**

**Caroline : Rien qu'en maternelle elle à lancé un sort à un garçon qui lui a dit qu'elle était belle.**

**Stefan : Elle a vraiment fait ça ?**

**Elena : Oui, elle l'a fait, mais Jeremy, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, en ce moment tu sais, Bonnie change d'humeur assez…**

**Caroline : Rapidement ! **

**Jeremy : Alors il n'y a pas qu'avec moi ?**

**Elena : Non, on t'assure que ce n'est pas qu'avec toi.**

**Jeremy : Je suis rassuré.**

**Damon : Tu retournes jouer à la poupée alors ?**

**Caroline : Damon !**

**Jeremy : Non, je vais aller voir Bonnie ? Enfin je ne sais pas..Dailleurs, Elena tu t'es changé ?**

**Elena : Non pourquoi ?**

**Jeremy : Eh bien, j'ai cru te voir sortir d'une pharmacie, enfin bref, merci.**

**Jeremy fit demi-tour avec un grand soupire. Ces derniers temps, Bonnie était distante avec lui, elle lui parlait mais sans un vraiment discuter, ce n'était plus comme avant depuis plusieurs semaines, ils ont rompus il y a exactement une semaine, mais ce dernier ne perd pas espoir et veut l'a récupérer, bien évidemment cela, personne ne le sait…Les autres pensent qu'ils sont encore ensemble. Avec un petit sourire, Damon dit content ' Enfin débarrasser. »**

**Caroline : On peut savoir pourquoi tant de haine ?**

**Damon : Pour le plaisir.**

**Stefan : On peut se concentrer sur ce qu'à dit Jeremy ?**

**Damon : Ah, au sujet des sautes d'humeur de la sorcière ? Plus rien ne m'étonne.**

**Stefan : Oui, enfin, pas seulement ça, il a dit avoir vu Elena sortir de la pharmacie, habillé différemment.**

**Caroline : Eh bien, elle est peut-être malade ?**

**Stefan : Les vampires ne tombent pas malade Caroline, et tu le sais.**

**Caroline : Eh bah je ne sais pas alors.**

**Elena : On doit découvrir pourquoi elle est de retour.**

**Damon : Arh, comme si j'avais pas suffisamment de problème sur les bras..**

**Bonnie ressortait de la salle de bain pour la troisième fois en deux minutes, et à vrai dire, elle ne pouvait plus vomir, son ventre était vide, c'était très douloureux. La jolie sorcière posa son téléphone sur son lit et tourna sa tête puis vit Katherine.**

**Katherine : Eh oui déjà, je suis un vampire ne l'oublie pas.**

**Bonnie : Attends, tu étais sérieuse quand tu parlais de test ?**

**Katherine : Pourquoi ?**

**Bonnie : Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais après ta petite blague sur le fait que je sois enceinte.**

**Katherine : Oui oui c'est ça…Aller fait le.**

**Bonnie : Cela ne fera rien.**

**Katherine : Alors de quoi t'as peur ?**

**Katherine s'avança vers elle puis lui tandis, Bonnie le prit assez méfiante, puis s'en alla dans la salle de bain en disant « Une perte de temps. »**

**Katherine : Mais oui c'est ça…**

**L'ironie de Katherine était des plus agaçantes, et comment pouvait-elle être avec ce vampire dans sa chambre ? C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers…C'était évident qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas le comportement de sa pire ennemie…& la prophétie dans tout ça ? Rien n'était clair. Après deux minutes, Bonnie ressortit et dit calmement ' Il faut attendre 5 minutes. » **

**Elle rejoint Katherine sur son lit et posa le test sur le lit.**

**Katherine : Tu sembles bien sereine pour quelqu'un d'enceinte.**

**Bonnie : Parce que je ne le suis pas. **

**Katherine : On verra ça.**

**Bonnie : …Je ne savais pas que tu étais tombé enceinte.**

**Katherine : Je ne m'en vente pas. J'ai étais bannie de chez moi, et de ma ville.**

**Bonnie : Tu n'es…enfin, tu n'as pas accouché ?**

**Katherine : Klaus était un vampire puissant, il était le premier hybride, et il était connu pour vouloir être l'un des seuls avec sa famille à être hybride. Il ne voulait pas que d'autre est ce pouvoir.**

**Bonnie : Un hybride est censé être plus faible, non ?**

**Katherine : Justement. Ayant deux gênes opposées, cela crée une sorte de nouveau gênes. Klaus n'a pas supporté qu'un bébé pourrait être plus puissant, alors, il m'a tué, et transformé, et…mon bébé était trop petit pour vivre suite à ça.**

**Bonnie : Katherine je suis…désolé, je ne savais rien à propos de ça.**

**Katherine : Ce bébé…il était ma seule chance d'avoir une vie un peu heureuse.**

**Bonnie : …Alors, durant tout ce temps, tu n'as pas était heureuse ?**

**Katherine : Je l'ai étais, mais de courte période. **

**Bonnie : Tu es seule, c'est ça ?**

**Katherine : Oui, et je le vis bien.**

**Bonnie : Personne ne peut être seule et bien le vivre.**

**Katherine : Je passe ma vie à fuir Klaus, alors à côté de ça, ce n'est rien.**

**Bonnie : Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il veut, de toi ?**

**Katherine : Ma vie.**

**Un petit bruit de très courte durée les fit tourner vers le centre du lit annonçant les 5 minutes écoulées. C'est dans le silence absolu que Bonnie le prit, et Katherine l'a regarda en acquiesçant légèrement pour qu'elle regarde. Et là, le cœur de Bonnie se…soulagea ! Il n'y avait qu'une barre, alors elle sourit très heureuse en disant « Pas enceinte ! » Alors que Bonnie lui dit « Et toi qui m'a fait peur, j'ai failli y croire ! Oh mon dieu, je me sens mieux ! » Alors qu'elle avait dit cette phrase, Katherine lui avait pris des mains, le regarda, puis regarda Bonnie..**

**Katherine : Bonnie ?**

**Bonnie : Mh ?**

**Katherine : Tu avais ton pouce sur la deuxième barre. Tu l'est.**

**Bonnie : Que je suis quoi ? Deux barres ça veut dire quoi ?**

**Katherine : …T'es enceinte. **

**Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes, non, d'une seconde pour voir toute sa vie s'écroulé…Le lycée, l'Université, ses parents, ses amis…Tout. Elle resta les yeux écarquillés devant Katherine qui lui mit devant les yeux les deux petites barres en question.**

**Bonnie avait…un bébé en elle ?! Les deux cœurs étaient présents ?! Ces vomissements, ces sautes d'humeur, elle allait devenir maman ?! Mais non elle était encore lycéenne ! Katherine ne voyait aucune réaction à part deux jolis yeux verts fixés ce test de grossesse. **

**Katherine : Euh, Bonnie, tu es consciente au moins ..?**

**Bonnie : ...Un bébé ?**

**Katherine : Un bébé.**

**Bonnie : J'ai un bébé ?**

**Katherine : Tu as un bébé.**

**Elle manquait d'air, Bonnie prit alors conscience qu'en effet, de cœur battait en elle, elle suffoqua, elle posa une main en dessous de son cou et expira comme elle pouvait paniquer, désorientée, tout s'écroulait, son présent, son futur… Katherine dit « Attends ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire une crise d'asthme ! Respire ! » Les secondes passaient, la respiration de Bonnie ralentissait, et peu à peu, sa respiration se calma. Katherine soupira.**

**Katherine : Bon et bien au moins, maintenant on sait pourquoi je suis là. **

**Bonnie : Un b…**

**Silence.**

**Bonnie : Un bébé .. ? Je vais avoir…Je vais avoir bébé ?**

**Katherine : Calme toi, Bonnie !**

**Katherine prit Bonnie par les épaules et l'a regardait en lui disant « Calme-toi ! » Malgré ça, elle prit tout de même du temps à retrouver sa respiration normal.**

**Dans les bois de Mystic Falls, tout au fond de ces bois, y étaient une maison assez grande, elle était très jolie, et une jeune femme blonde, à la beauté impressionnante y entra en disant « Je suis là ! » Elle posa une paire de clés sur le comptoir, et rejoint le salon qui faisait pratiquement tout le rez-chaussé avec la cuisine. Elle aperçut un homme à la chevelure châtain, assied près de la cheminé avec un verre d'alcool à la main, elle dit « Oh, Klaus t'es là. » **

**Klaus : Elijah n'est pas avec toi ?**

**Rebekah : Il est allé chasser. Je suis rentrée.**

**Klaus : Quelle gentillesse Rebekah.**

**Rebekah : Nous avons cherché Katherine, elle n'est pas à Mystic Falls.**

**Klaus : Elle est ici.**

**Rebekah : Non, elle n'est pas ici. Puis, pourquoi tu l'as cherché ? Tu veux l'a tué ?**

**Klaus : Je t'ai seulement demandé de l'a cherché.**

**Rebekah : Je te dis que je ne l'ai pas trouvé. **

**Klaus : Elle est certainement chez les Salvatore.**

**Rebekah : Et tu veux leur rendre visite, c'est ça ?**

**Klaus : Exactement, mais, d'abord, pourquoi ne pas les intimidé un peu ? Ce sera plus marrant.**

**Elle roula des yeux, voyant l'esprit manipulateur et méchant de Klaus ressortir, il sourit fière de lui et reprit une gorgé dans son verre en disant « Notre séjour à Mystic Falls risque d'être…passionnant. »**

**Rebekah : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?**

**Klaus : …M'amusé.**

**Elena avait l'obligation de dormir au dortoir car dehors, elle était trop en danger, Caroline resta donc avec elle. Les Salvatore et ces dernières trouvaient ça assez étrange que Katherine n'est toujours pas –encore- débarqué. La savoir à Mystic Falls ne les rassuré pas, en particulier pour Elena qui avait peur pour ses proches. Puis, Bonnie n'étant pas avec eux, Caroline la harcelait de message, mais les réponses de Bonnie était toujours sec, elle avait l'impression que sa meilleur amie n'allait pas bien ou qu'elle ne voulait pas parler. Alors, elle se risqua en envoyant « Tu veux que je passe ? » Elena s'endormit très vite dans la chambre d'ami, et très peu de temps après le dernier message de Bonnie « Non ça va, je vais dormir, à demain. » Caroline se laissa elle aussi, emporté par le sommeil, quant aux deux Salvatore, Stefan s'apprêtait à dormir, mais rejoint son frère au salon qui semblait pensif. **

**Stefan : Caroline me dit que Bonnie se sent bien. Alors tout devrait aller pour le mieux. **

**Damon : C'est bon à savoir.**

**Stefan : On pourrait savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ?**

**Damon : …Tu veux dire ?**

**Stefan : Eh bien, il y a deux semaines quand Elena et elles ont dormit là, enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment mais depuis… vous vous ignorer.**

**Damon : On ne s'aime pas. C'est tout. Parlons d'autre chose.**

**Stefan : Tu devrais discuter avec elle ? Vos petites disputes sont….assez…usante.**

**Damon : …Katherine dors là ? Caroline m'a prévenu. On peut savoir ce que cette garce vient foutre ?**

**Stefan : Eh bien, elle est en danger je présume. Klaus l'a recherche, et..elle nous donne « L'obligation » on va dire de l'a protéger.**

**Damon : ..Sinon ?**

**Stefan : Elle donnera Elena à sa place, et elle l'affaiblira, et Elena ne pourra pas dire qu'elle n'est pas Katherine. Cela ne doit pas être aussi simple que ça, il doit y avoir d'autre raison. **

**Damon : Donc…on protège Katherine, pour protéger Elena ?**

**Stefan : Oui, disons cela comme ça. On devra s'occuper de Klaus, mais…Bonnie a dit il y a quelque jour qu'elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec ce monde surnaturel. Tu ne l'a trouvé pas étrange ?**

**Damon : Décidément vous pensez tous à elle ! **

**Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Damon se tourna le premier en cette même direction, puis Katherine fit une entrée toute souriante en disant « Tiens, Damon ! » **

**Damon : Oh pitié pas toi.**

**Katherine : Tout le plaisir de te voir très cher. Ah je sens la présence de mon sosie et de la petite blonde, vrai ?**

**Stefan : Si on doit te protéger, il faut aussi protéger Elena.**

**Katherine : Exactement ! **

**Damon : On peut savoir c'est quoi le sac que tiens ?**

**Katherine tenait dans la main un sac en plastique blanc, et les frères Salvatore.**

**FLASH BACK : **

**15 minutes plus tôt, dans la chambre de Bonnie, la jeune sorcière semblait dévastée, oui, c'était le bon mot, quand à Katherine elle resta avec elle sans rien dire, et les deux regardaient les 7 tests de grossesses. Bonnie ne pouvait pas se fié qu'à un, alors, elles étaient partit en reprendre, et elles étaient toutes les deux en train de fixer ces 8 test avec les 8 boites, d'en bas, elles entendirent « Bonnie je suis là ! » Son cœur fit un énorme bon, et sa première réaction et de se tourné vers Katherine l'air ahurie qui elle fit pareil. **

**Bonnie : …Ma grand-mère !**

**Katherine : En effet !**

**Bonnie : Katherine, aide-moi.**

**Katherine : …Tu veux mon aide maintenant ?**

**Elles entendirent la grand-mère de Bonnie dirent l'air joyeuse « J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! » **

**Bonnie : Si elle me voit avec tout ça dans ma chambre je…je…je..**

**Katherine : Okok ! Respire, je..je les prend, et…pour le reste on voit plus tard. **

**La porte de la chambre de Bonnie s'ouvrit elle regarda surprise sa grand-mère, cette dernière lui dit « On dirait que tu as peur, tout va bien ?! » Bonnie se tourna de l'autre côté et n'y vit plus rien sur son lit et pas de Katherine en vue, elle constata que la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte. Elle soupira le cœur, légèrement plus léger. **

**Sheila : Tu vas bien ?**

**Bonnie : E…oui.**

**Katherine l'avait aidé ?! Katherine avait aidé Bonnie ! Elle-même, elle n'y croyait pas. **

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**La jolie vampire regarda le sac, et de manière calme elle dit « Mh..J'ai fait quelques dépenses. »**

**Stefan : Vraiment ?**

**Katherine : Il ne contient rien vous concernant.**

**Damon : Peu importe. Si tu veux qu'on te protège, tu restes dans cette maison, au lieu d'aller faire les magasins.**

**Katherine : Oui oui Damon…Dites-moi, Bonnie est toujours avec Jeremy ?**

**Stefan : Parce que tu t'intéresses à Jeremy maintenant ?**

**Katherine : Bon, répond moi juste !**

**Damon : Non ils ne sont plus ensemble ! Puis ça ne m'étonne pas d'ailleurs.**

**Katherine : Bien. Si vous permettez.**

**Katherine monta à l'étage de manière calme, comme si elle connaissait la maison par cœur. Puis Stefan posa son regard de sérieux sur son frère qui roula des yeux agacé.**

**Damon : Un problème peut-être ?**

**Stefan : Pourquoi ça ne t'étonne pas qu'il ne soit plus ensemble ?**

**Damon : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**Stefan : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?**

**Damon : Pourquoi je ferais quelque chose ?**

**Stefan : Parce que tu n'aimes pas Jeremy et que ta haine pour Bonnie est simplement…incroyable !**

**Damon : Eh bien, pour une fois, je n'ai rien avoir là-dedans, je disais ça parce que la sorcière est incapable de s'engager. **

**Stefan resta toujours aussi sérieux, sans ne rien dire.**

**Un enfant ? Comment pouvait-elle assumer une telle chose ? Elle était incapable de penser correctement. Comment pouvait-elle en parler à sa famille ? A sa grand-mère ? A son père ? A ses meilleurs amis ? Cela se verrait bien dans quelques mois, les autres se poseront des questions, comment allait-elle faire ? Tout son futur s'était écroulé : le diplôme de fin d'année ? Le bal de fin d'année ? Les sorties avec ses amis ? Son adolescence ? Sa vie bon sang. Elle qui avait peur de se mettre en couple, assumer un bébé ? Elle en était absolument incapable, c'était au-dessus de ses limites. Et Damon ? Et Damon…Rien n'allait ! Tout ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Elle devait finir le lycée, être diplômé, partir à l'Université, faire le métier de ses rêves, rencontrer un homme parfait, se marier, et seulement là, elle aurait eu un bébé…Avec Damon…Tout s'était écroulé après le 8****ème**** test qui révéla comme les autres, que oui, elle était enceinte. Une courte douleur lui parcourra le ventre, elle eut le reflex de soupira un léger « Aah… » En posant la main sur son ventre. Elle se leva de son lit lentement, puis se mit devant le long miroir qui était près de sa commode dans sa chambre. Lentement et apeurée, elle se mit de profil et souleva son débardeur laissant apparaitre un ventre à la couleur métisse et plat. Pour l'instant, rien ne se voyait, mais Bonnie ne pourrait pas…Ah ça non. Seule Katherine était au courant, et elle l'avait aidé…Elle avait du mal à croire que Katherine ait vécu la même chose avec un vampire et que Klaus l'ai tué. Risquait-elle la même chose ? Tout était flou, mais une chose était certaine : Bonne ne dormirait pas de sitôt.**

**5heures…Voilà ce qu'elle avait dormit sur ses 10 heures dans son lit. Elle avait vomit pratiquement toute la nuit, puis quand elle ne vomissait pas, elle était torturé de douleur atroce, très différente des premières. Sa grand-mère qui était revenu toujours hier, s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa petite fille. Elle semblait malade, et pourtant, quand Sheila était dans la cuisine, elle vit Bonnie courir un peu partout dans la maison à préparer son sac.**

**Sheila : Bonnie, repose-toi un peu, tu es très malade.**

**Bonnie : N…Non j'ai…j'ai plein d'examen.**

**Sheila : Déjeune au moins ?**

**Bonnie avait laissé son sac dans la cuisine et quand elle y mit son livre d'Anglais, elle vit Sheila lui proposé un petit déjeuner. Bonnie supplia un « Oh non… » en mettant sa main devant la bouche et de courir à l'étage à une vitesse surprenante. **

**Sheila : Donc c'est un non…**

**Elle entendit sa petite fille vomir, elle devait prendre RDV chez le médecin, Bonnie semblait allait de plus en plus mal. Sheila s'écria « Je te prend RDV chez le médecin ! » La jolie sorcière redescendit l'air totalement épuisé en disant « Non je vais prendre des médicaments, c'est le stress des examens. J'y vais. » Elle embrassa sa grand-mère sur la joue puis prit son sac et accourra vers la sortie en disant « A ce soir. » Sheila regarda sa petite fille, elle semblait étrange…Très étrange, quand Bonnie l'avait embrassé sur la joue, elle avait ressenti une sorte de sentiment étrange, un sentiment très mauvais…**

**Bonnie ouvra la porte de chez elle et se précipita sur le chemin du lycée à pied. Aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour. La luminosité de la belle journée qui s'annoncé la rendait dingue, c'était insupportable et douloureux. Puis, à vrai dire, toute la matinée s'était passée ainsi. Stefan remarqua que Bonnie ne semblait pas concentrée durant les examens, elle avait l'air de ne pas tenir le coup, puis Caroline le remarqua à son tour voyant le comportement étrange de Bonnie. C'était comme si qu'elle était affaiblit, sans aucune force. Puis à l'heure du midi, Stefan se planta devant elle, à son casier, alors que cette dernière était dos à son casier suppliant son ventre d'arrêté de la torturer.**

**Stefan : Bonnie, tout va bien ? T'as l'air malade.**

**Bonnie : Je…c'est…J'ai mal dormis.**

**Stefan : Mais, tu sais, ça fait quelque jour que j'ai remarqué tout ça. Si y'a un petit problème, tu viendrais m'en parler ?**

**Bonnie : Oui, oui.**

**Techniquement, elle ne mentait pas : S'il y avait un petit problème, elle irait lui parlait, mais si c'était un immense problème, non.**

**Stefan : Ce soir tu viens à la maison ? Elena a besoin de soutien.**

**Bonnie : Oh, euh, oui, pas de problème.**

**Stefan : Cool, on va déjeuner ?**

**Bonnie : Manger ?! Euh…je suis un peu fatigué, et j'ai pas très faim, je vais aller réviser un peu.**

**Stefan : T'es certaine ?**

**Bonnie se crispa de douleur et eu un léger étourdissement, il l'a rattrapa très vite et lui dit « Bonnie, tout va bien ?! » **

**Bonnie : Oui oui, j'ai juste mal dormit. Je vais y aller.**

**Bonnie sourit légèrement et s'en alla, laissant Stefan l'a regardé s'éloigné en fronçant les sourcils.**

**Katherine parvint vite à se débarrasser de sa sac en l'envoyant dans la cheminé de la pension des Salvatore, personne n'était là. Damon était partit chasser. En voyant se sac se détruire, elle s'interrogea. Pourquoi Bonnie refusait autant que ça d'être enceinte ? Pourquoi ne pas le reconnaitre ? Pourquoi être aussi retissant ? Mais à vrai dire, elle l'a comprenait, il y a quelques siècles, quand Katherine était enceinte, et humaine, elle se souvint de sa légère frayeur, mais elle se souvint très bien du bonheur qu'elle a eu durant les quelques mois où elle a aimé cet enfant en elle. C'était un sentiment incroyable. Elle n'aurait jamais cru le perdre, et encore moins à cause d'un vampire. Ce jour-là, est aussi le jour de sa transformation, elle se souvint exactement de la tête menaçante de Klaus. Lui, il ne voulait guerre d'hybride à part lui et les membres de sa famille. Les hybrides constitué d'une part de vampire était très puissant, alors pourquoi un bébé aurait eu tout le pouvoir alors que lui il avait des années, des siècles de pouvoir ? Katherine le détestait, d'une part pour lui avoir pris sa vie, mais plus, pour avoir pris celle de son enfant. Elle a était chassé de sa ville et son pays pour avoir eu un enfant or mariage. Alors elle comprenait la peur de Bonnie, puis il faut dire que le père de Bonnie tenait absolument à ce que sa fille soit parfaite. Elle et Katherine n'étaient pas amis, mais…cette dernière voyait ça comme le destin. Certes, Bonnie n'était pas enceinte d'un vampire, mais la prophétie l'avait bien envoyé pour ça ? Ayant vécu la même chose, Katherine se devait d'aider Bonnie, parce que elle, elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour elle quand elle s'est faite chasser. Katherine savait que si Bonnie aurait existé il y a quelques siècles, et que même si elle l'a détestait, Bonnie n'aurait pas laissé Katherine seule avec un enfant. Alors…Katherine se devait d'aider Bonnie. **

**Damon : Qu'est-ce que tu fais près de la cheminé ?**

**Katherine : Rien rien.**

**Damon venait de revenir de sa chasse et s'assied sur le canapé, Katherine le rejoint juste en face en disant « J'ai besoin de réponse. »**

**Damon : Et moi de repos. Alors…dégage.**

**Katherine : Ecoute moi.**

**Damon : Comme si j'avais le choix.**

**Katherine : Il y a deux semaines, Jeremy et Bonnie se sont séparé ?**

**Damon : Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Tu ne penses pas avoir fait assez de mal comme ça ?**

**Katherine : Réponds moi, j'ai besoin de savoir, elle…elle n'a pas fréquenté Tyler ?**

**Damon : Tyler ?! Pourquoi faire ?**

**Katherine : Et bien, comme ça…C'est un loup garou, et elle une sorcière, alors…**

**Damon : Non.**

**Katherine : A ce que je vois, c'est l'amour entre vous deux…**

**Damon : …Tu as finis de poser tes questions ?**

**Caroline cria « On est là ! » Damon leva les yeux aux ciels et dit « Comme si on était sourd… » Elena & Caroline constataient que leur ennemie était toujours là, Stefan s'aventura le premier dans le salon, et Katherine dit « Bonnie n'est pas là ? » **

**Caroline : Tu t'intéresses à elle pour lui boire son sang ? Elle nous a dit de partir parce qu'elle voulait faire un truc. **

**Elle soupira très énervé, se leva et quitta le salon quand Elena se mit devant elle.**

**Elena : Tu ne peux pas quitter le salon, on est en danger toute les deux.**

**Katherine : Ecartez là de mon chemin avant qu'elle se retrouve éjecté contre un mur. Bouge ma jolie. **

**Katherine écarta son sosie de devant elle en l'a poussant légèrement sur le côté. La réaction de Katherine était incompréhensible.**

**C'était tellement douloureux…Comment pouvait-on se sentir aussi faible ? Elle se sentait faible, mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait invisible et très forte, c'était contradictoire. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait : Rentrer chez elle, et se mettre sous la couette. La lumière du jour était simplement insupportable, elle ressentait son ventre qui se crispait à chaque exposition au soleil, et une douleur à la tête incontrôlable, et au même moment, elle continua son chemin puis Katherine avança vers elle en disant « Mais bon sang pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres ?! » Bonnie avait les yeux assez fermés en disant « Ce jour est insupportable ! » Alors que la sorcière portait une capuche et caché ses yeux comme elle pouvait, Katherine continua de l'a regardé de manière curieuse, elle sentit vite le cœur du bébé s'accéléré dut à la douleur exercés par la lumière, à croire qu'il n'aimait pas. Katherine continua de l'a regardé et dit sérieusement « Bonnie…qui est le père ? » C'était étrange, c'était comme si Katherine connaissait la réponse, et elle l'a répété une fois de plus très sérieusement « Bonnie, qui il est ? » Elle faillit s'écroulait, alors que le soleil se pointait elle hurla de douleur en mettant une main sur son ventre et cria de toute ses forçes. Puis à cet instant, c'est comme si que tout s'éclairait pour Katherine… Katherine dit « C'est pas vrai… » Elle prit brusquement la main de Bonnie et en à peine trois secondes, Bonnie réalisa qu'elle était devant la porte des Salvatore, et Katherine l'a fit entrer assez vite en l'emmena pour qu'elle s'assied. **

**Stefan : Bonnie ?**

**Caroline : Pourquoi vous êtiez ensemble ?**

**Katherine ferma assez vite les rideaux du salon puis se retourna vers Bonnie, qui semblait avoir repris assez lentement, son pou normal, comme celui du bébé. Elle se sentit soulageait. Puis pour autant, Bonnie avait toujours cette douleur atroce à la tête, elle ferma les yeux en voulant que tout s'arrête.**

**Katherine : On passe les questions.**

**Caroline : Mais il fait beau, non ?**

**Bonnie dit sous la douleur atroce qui lui était infligé « Ka…Katherine. »**

**Damon : Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?!**

**Katherine : Rien ! Justement, je l'aide d'accord ?**

**Elena revenait de la salle de bain de l'étage, elle fut ravie de voir Bonnie et dit « Oh enfin ! » Puis voyant le salon un peu sombre elle dit « Mais il faut de la lumière, non ? » **

**Elle s'avança vers les rideaux et les ouvrit en plein devant Bonnie qui s'écria de douleur, Caroline se boucha les oreilles, Damon l'a regarda étonné, Stefan ne comprit pas, tout comme sa petite amie, puis à vitesse vampirique, Katherine les referma l'air furieuse.**

**Katherine : Non mais t'es malade ?! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle ne supporte pas le jour ?! »**

**Elena : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as faite ?!**

**Katherine : Elena tu me tape sur les nerfs, vraiment.**

**Elle s'éloigna d'Elena pour rejoindre Bonnie sur le canapé, sous les yeux incompréhensible en particulier de Damon, pourquoi criait-elle autant de douleur en voyant la lumière du jour ? Il fronça les sourcils et son frère fit pareil puis, les deux échangeaient un regard.**

**Stefan : Pourquoi ne supporte-t-elle pas la lumière ?**

**Bonnie regarda Katherine assez apeuré qu'il découvre tout, puis simplement elle dit « Elle a mal aux yeux. » **

**Elena : Ne me dit pas qu'elle est en transition ?!**

**Caroline : Tu l'a transformé ?**

**Bonnie : Non, elle ne l'a pas fait.**

**Elena : Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle ?**

**Katherine : Oh mais que vous êtes fatigante ! On peut parler d'autre chose ? Comme Klaus qui pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre ?**

**Stefan : Oui, il faut vous protéger toute les deux.**

**Katherine : Pas seulement.**

**Damon : Bon, si tu continu à vivre dans le silence, je sens que moi, je ne vais pas te protéger longtemps !**

**Caroline : Katherine, tu dois nous dire qu'elle est le problème ?!**

**La demeure des Salvatore retentit, puis c'est Elena qui était plus près de la porte alors elle partit ouvrir et dit avec étonnement « Jeremy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Et tout les autres pouvaient entendre Bonnie dire « Il manquait plus que ça.. » D'accord, c'était certain, quelque chose n'allait pas avec Bonnie, et Katherine savait qu'elle n'était pas au bout de leur peine étant donné qu'elle a vécu la même chose. Damon soupira en voyant Jeremy arrivait il dit « Décidément toi… »**

**Jeremy : Je viens voir Bonnie.**

**Damon : On se douter que t'étais pas venu pour gouter, quoi que étant à la maternelle…**

**Jeremy : Damon, je suis sérieux, Bonnie on doit parler.**

**Elle avait l'air incontrôlable, elle se massa la tête en disant « Plus tard. » il dit sérieusement « Il faut qu'on parle, viens. » **

**Bonnie se leva l'air très énervé en disant « Je rentre. » Elle passa devant lui et alors qu'il l'a retient par le bras, elle s'en dégagea violemment et l'envoyait valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, il se heurta au mur et retomba sec, Elena s'écria « Jeremy ! » en accourant vers lui avec Caroline. Elle l'avait juste repoussé légèrement, comment avait-elle pu l'envoyer aussi violemment en le touchant à peine ? Damon l'a trouva d'un coup totalement sexy l'air énervé ! Ouah qu'est-ce qui racontait ? N'importe quoi. Oui c'est ça, n'importe quoi. Quant à Stefan il l'a regarda elle-même surprise par son geste qui recula lentement. Elle semblait avoir peur d'elle-même et elle s'en alla brusquement en accourant légèrement. Le comble du comble était que Katherine en personne, l'a suive en l'appelant. **

**Stefan : Pourquoi elle réagit…comme un vampire ?**

**Damon : Eh bien, bonne question.**

**Elle était sexy, ça c'était clair, qui aurait cru qu'un jour l'innocente Bonnie face preuve de colère envers le petit Gilbert ? Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, elle coucherait avec son pire ennemi ? Elle ne faisait que de le surprendre au fil des jours. Il leva un sourcil puis se tourna vers Jeremy qui venait de se relever avec l'aide de celle qu'il aime & Caroline.**

**Damon : Pas trop difficile de se faire rejeter aussi…brusquement ?**

**Stefan regarda son frère en soupirant, puis il dit « Jeremy, tu vas bien ? »**

**Jeremy : Qu'est-ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui ?**

**Caroline : On va le découvrir. Il faut se méfier de Katherine.**

**Damon : Non.**

**Elena : Quoi ?**

**Damon : Vous n'avez pas vu qu'elle l'a protégeait de la lumière ? Je suis le seule à savoir que discuter avec Bonnie est impossible ? Elle a un caractère insupportable, si on veut savoir ce qu'elle a, il faut parler avec Katherine.**

**Stefan : Damon a raison, je ne pense pas qu'elle craint quelque chose avec Katherine.**

**Elena : Alors pourquoi elle réagit comme un vampire ? Elle a poussé Jeremy avec le même degré de force et ne supporte pas la lumière.**

**En tout cas, Damon ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi…sexy en étant énervé. C'est vrai que par le passé, il adorait l'énervé, et plus elle l'énervait, plus il l'a trouvait…attirante. C'était un de leur jeux, celui qui craquerait le premier, et Bonnie n'avait jamais craquait. Il adorait quand elle s'énervait, alors à ce moment-là, il faisait des allusions au sexe et là elle était folle de rage, et il adorait. Cela dit, cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils s'ignoraient depuis…depuis cette nuit… Bon sang, il n'y avait donc pas un seul jour où qu'il n'y pense pas ?! **

**Chez Bonnie. **

**Elle semblait plus calme, plus sereine et c'est douleur qui était si atroce, n'était plus là. Elles s'étaient adoucit dans un premier temps, puis après quelques minutes elles n'ont plus eut lieu d'être au plus grand plaisir de cette dernière. Puis, Katherine l'a regarda sérieuse.**

**Katherine : T'es inconsciente ? Tu sais ce que tu risques à t'exposé avec un hybride en toi ?**

**Bonnie : …Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**Katherine : Tu sais hier, je pensais que Jeremy était le père, puis quand les autres m'ont dit qu'avec lui c'était finit, j'ai pensé à Tyler, mais…maintenant, vu la force que tu dégage avec une simple bousculade et ta douleur face à la lumière du jour, cela ne peut-être qu'un vampire. **

**Bonnie Non, pas du tout.**

**Katherine : Tu ne penses pas que j'ai nié il y a des siècles ?**

**Bonnie : …**

**Katherine : Si Klaus me recherche avec Elena, et qu'il revient à Mystic Falls, s'il réalise que tu es enceinte d'un hybride vampire/sorcier…Bonnie, t'as vie sera finit.**

**Bonnie : …Quoi ?**

**Katherine : J'étais humaine, alors tu imagines les gênes d'un sorcier vampire ?**

**Bonnie : Mais…je ne suis pas vampire.**

**Katherine : Ton bébé exprime toute sa force, et ses envies à travers toi, alors tu as les mêmes capacités que les vampires.**

**Bonnie fit plusieurs non de la tête ne voulant être en aucun cas un vampire, mais voyant son inquiétude, Katherine lui dit « Cela ne durera pas longtemps. »**

**Katherine : Il m'est arrivé les mêmes choses que toi. Mon bébé était puissant, et en à peine quelques semaine c'est comme si que j'avais toute sa force, j'étais puissante, alors un vampire et une sorcière tu imagines l'importance qu'il détient dans le monde surnaturel ?**

**Bonnie : M…Mais…je, qui a dit qu'il était vampire ?**

**Katherine : Bonnie je t'en prie…tu peux tromper l'idiote d'Elena mais pas moi, je ne suis pas elle. Pour la simple raison, que quand mon bébé a manifestait ses envies, et tout le reste, j'étais comme toi. Je ne te demanderais pas qui est le père, ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qu'on connait donc…**

**Bonnie : Ah..c'est ça.**

**Katherine : Si Klaus revient, tu devras faire très attention, et…je te protégerais.**

**Bonnie : Quoi ?**

**Katherine : Je te protégerais.**

**Bonnie : ..M…Mais tu ne m'aime pas, tu me déteste et …**

**Katherine : Je déteste Elena, nuance. La prophétie m'a envoyé pour ça, alors, je vais le faire, j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour moi quand j'étais enceinte.**

**Bonnie : Katherine tu sais…je suis désolé pour ton enfant.**

**Katherine : Cela fait…des siècles que je ne l'ai pas entendu.**

**Pour la première fois, Bonnie aperçut un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Katherine.**

**Katherine : Dans un premier temps tu seras incontrôlable, et, étant un vampire, ton bébé grandira très vite, alors il se peut que ton ventre se montre assez tôt. Je ne sais pas comment sont les bébés sorciers et vampire, mais vu ce qu'il t'a fait subir aujourd'hui, je dirais qu'il m'a l'air…fort…très fort. **

**Bonnie : ..Klaus tuera mon enfant si…il a un père puissant ?**

**Katherine : Le père de ton enfant à exactement la même force que l'enfant que tu portes.**

**Bonnie : Mais il n'a que deux semaines.**

**Katherine : Il est un vampire Bonnie. Je ne peux t'aider si tu ne me dis pas qui est le père.**

**C'était étrange ce sentiment de confiance qu'elle venait d'avoir pour Katherine. Bonnie était connue pour avoir un sale caractère et sa peur de l'engagement, mais aussi très connu pour être méfiante et ne faire confiance à personne. C'est étrange mais oui, Bonnie se sentait capable de le dire à Katherine. La vampire lui dit « Je t'écoute ? » comme pour l'encourager.**

**Katherine : Le fait que tu ne sois plus vierge…c'est ça qui m'a choqué, alors le nom du père ne m'étonnera pas tu sais.**

**Bonnie : Je..**

**Bonnie se redressa correctement devant son « ennemie » qui l'aidé, et Katherine appuya son regard en disant suspicieuse « S…Stefan ? »**

**Bonnie : Quoi ? Mais non ! **

**Katherine : Si ce n'est pas Stefan qui ça peut être ? Toi & Damon vous vous détester alors j…**

**Voyant la tête de Bonnie se baissait l'air toute timide, Katherine appuya encore plus son regard en disant « Tu plaisante ? » Voilà..techniquement, elle respectait la règle du jeu, elle n'avait rien dit, mais elle se sentait coupable, et se sentait assez mal.**

**Katherine : Damon ?!**

**Bonnie : …**

**Katherine : Damon ?!**

**Bonnie : …**

**Katherine : Mais j'aurais dû y penser ! Vous vous détester, mes faut dire, que le sexe entre ennemi c'est pas courant.**

**Bonnie : Mais je…enfin c'…c'est arrivé et…**

**Katherine : Tu lui a dis ?**

**Bonnie : Jamais.**

**Katherine : Alors tu vas faire quoi quand Klaus viendras pour te tuer ?**

**Bonnie : Je…**

**Katherine : On est puissante, mais pas autant que Stefan & Damon. Même avec ton bébé.**

**Bonnie : Mais..Katherine tu n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Je..je ne peux pas garder ce bébé.**

**Katherine : Comment ça ?**

**Bonnie : Mon père l'apprend, je suis bani de chez moi, ma grand-mère l'apprend, elle me tue, tu imagines au lycée ? Tu me vois passé mon bac avec un énorme ventre ? Je ne peux pas devenir maman.**

**Katherine : Il y a aussi une chose que toi tu ne comprends pas. Avorter d'un bébé vampire sorcier ?**

**Bonnie : Oui.**

**Katherine : Si tu fais ça, tu mourras toi aussi.**

**Bonnie : Q…Quoi ?**

**Katherine : Ton bébé est énormément puissant, même s'il n'a que deux semaines, si tu avortes, tu y resteras aussi, car sa force s'exercera aussi sur toi.**

**Bonnie : Attends…tu…tu..tu me demande de devenir maman ?!**

**Katherine : Je ne te le demande pas, tu le dois.**

**Bonnie : M…Mais ma famille et m…**

**Katherine : On doit s'occuper de Klaus d'abord. Puis, tu n'a pas chaud comme ça avec un gros pull ?**

**Bonnie : …**

**En effet, depuis ce matin, Bonnie portait un sweat à capuche blanc et ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter, et voyant Bonnie ignoré sa remarque, elle appuya son regard si sérieux sur son « ennemi » Bonnie tourna le visage vers la fenêtre.**

**Katherine : Bonnie ?**

**Bonnie évita toujours le regard.**

**Katherine : Retire-moi ce sweat.**

**Bonnie : Il fait froid.**

**Katherine : Ne me force pas. **

**Bonnie se résigna et le retira en prenant tout son temps ce que Katherine ne supporta pas, puis Bonnie le mit sur son ventre.**

**Katherine : Tu vas le retirer de là, oui ?**

**Bonnie : J'ai…froid au ventre.**

**Katherine lui arracha pratiquement et l'envoya de l'autre côté, ainsi, elle pouvait apercevoir une légère petite bosse toute mignonne à travers le t-shirt gris de Bonnie. Katherine regarda le ventre de Bonnie où une jolie petite bosse était, puis elle regarda la sorcière le regard aussi sérieux que le peur de Bonnie.**

**Katherine : Tu comptais garder ça pour toi ?**

**Bonnie : Mais je pensais avorter, mais tu me dis que…**

**Katherine : Ton bébé ne doit certainement plus avoir deux semaines.**

**Bonnie : Q…Hein ?**

**Katherine : Ton ventre serait plat, et n'aurait pas une légère bosse. Bonnie ne pense pas pouvoir le garder pour toi.**

**Bonnie : Alors il faut que je parte avant que mon père me jette dehors.**

**Katherine il ne ferait pas ça.**

**Bonnie : Il le ferait.**

**Bonnie remit son sweat blanc large en disant « Comment cela se fait que tu sois la seule à entendre les battements de son cœur et que les autres ne peuvent pas ?**

**Katherine : Ils le peuvent, s'il y a du silence, il faut juste y faire attention.**

**Bonnie : Attends là, si on résume tout…Klaus va vouloir me tuer, je ne peux pas avorter, mon enfant est censé avoir deux semaines et fait plus ? Et mon ventre a une bosse ?! Je ne vais pas pouvoir le dire à mon père il risquerait de me tuer, et je ne peux pas porter toute ma vie de sweat, je ne sais pas comment on s'occupe d'un bébé ! & tu me dis qu'à tout moment, Caroline et les autres peuvent réaliser qu'il y a deux cœurs en moi ?! C'est une blagues j'espère ?!**

**Katherine : Je ne supporte pas tes hormones, c'est agaçant ! Énerve-toi sur Elena !**

**Bonnie : Katherine !**

**Katherine : Ecoute…On n'a pas le choix, tu dois le dire à Stefan ou Caroline, à nous seul, on ne peut pas vaincre Klaus. Tu penses que tu pourras cacher éternellement les battements de ton bébé ?**

**La jolie sorcière se leva puis dit « Je reviens » Katherine rétorqua « Où tu vas ? » En revenant, Bonnie mit en évidence devant Katherine le grimoire de la ligné des Bennett elle ajouta « Il doit avoir un sort qui m'aidera. »**

**Katherine : Ecoute je vais rentrer, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à sortir d'ici, tu m'entends ?**

**Bonnie : Tu prends soin de moi maintenant ?**

**Katherine : Je te l'ai dit, j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi, j'y vais. **

**En un clin d'œil, Bonnie s'aperçut que Katherine n'était plus là…Ah ça non, pour le bien de tout le monde, Bonnie devait ne pas garder cet enfant….et encore moins en elle…C'est le même matin en se levant qu'elle avait vu cette légère petite bosse sur son ventre…Les minutes passaient, puis les heures, et non aucun sort ne pouvaient l'aider. **

**21h, elle se sentait bien, mais elle ne trouvait toujours pas de sort, elle se leva du canapé puis se tourna vers les escaliers et elle y vit son ennemi de toujours…**

**Bonnie : Damon ?**

**Damon : Bonnie.**

**Bonnie : Je ne suis pas d'humeur, rentre.**

**Damon : Sinon, tu comptes me faire comme à Jeremy ?**

**Bonnie : Peut-être bien.**

**Damon : Nos petite dispute me manque, alors provoquons-en une.**

**Bonnie : Je n'en ai pas la force.**

**Avec un petit sourire il rétorqua directe « Oh mais y'a deux semaines, tu en avais de la force ? Tu sais ? Quand tu m'embrassé ? »**

**Bonnie : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**En s'approchant d'elle, il dit moqueur et amusé « Oh, mais est-ce que notre St Nitouche à oublier quand elle… » Il se pencha à son oreille et prit un plaisir à dire « m'a retiré ma chemise aussi…sauvagement ? » Elle prit enfin de la chaleur qu'il faisait dans la pièce.**

**FLASH BACK : **

**. Très vite il se décalé d'elle, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?! Non non, pourquoi il lui avait arraché son t-shirt, elle était en soutien-gorge devant lui. Il l'a regarda, elle était…étrangement merveilleuse. Ses yeux vint vite à se vampirisé avec sa respiration qui ressemblait plus à des soupirs. Elle semblait ahurie, mais elle était assez…étrange, il sentit son cœur s'accéléré, ils échangeaient un regard qui voulait dire beaucoup, et sans s'y attendre, il l'a rapprocha à lui et l'a ré-embrassa. Pui à son grand étonnement, Bonnie avait l'air d'apprécié, même énormément, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, totalement raide dingue de son odeur. Qui aurait cru que Bonnie agisse ainsi ? Elle retira le premier bouton de sa chemise blanche en l'embrassant puis le portable de Bonnie sonna, et malgré tout ça, elle ne se décala pas et continué au plus grand plaisir de Damon, elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle lui arracha et il put voir en elle, un regard différent de d'habitude, et alors qu'elle lui sourit il lui dit à bout de souffle « Impressionnante… »**

**Aucun ne réfléchissait au lendemain, et Damon n'en avait aucune envie…Voir Bonnie en soutient gorge devant lui, et le fait de se savoir torse nu aussi près d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, leurs corps se collés, et sincèrement il se retenait , il se retenait tellement qu'il en soupiré épuisé par ses effort de se retenir, et quand Bonnie descendit ses baisers vers son cou, là, il ne pouvait plus, il l'a serré brusquement à lui et l'attirait vers le lit en l'embrassant, puis il l'a fit tomber sur elle, et cette fois ci, c'est Elena qui cria leur prénom d'en bas, et à vrai dire, aucun n'y prêtait attention, Damon était trop occupé à sentir les lèvres de Bonnie dans son cou, trop occupé à savoir son ennemi à cheval sur lui en sous vêtement. Avoir les mains de sa jolie sorcière sur son torse, n'arrangeait pas du tout Damon qui continuait de se retenir, plus pour très longtemps **

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

**Peut-être il n'aurait pas dû lui faire repenser à ce moment-là, parce qu'a vrai dire, Damon ne voulait encore qu'une chose : Une nuit avec Bonnie.**

**Bonnie : …**

**Damon : Alors, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Dois-je te remémorer la suite ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit à l'oreille St Nitouche ?**

**Bonnie : …On avait un accord, ne plus jamais en parler, mais tu sembles avoir oublié !**

**Damon : La règle du jeu est brisée.**

**Bonnie : Quoi ?**

**Damon : Faisons une autre règle. **

**Elle le regarda sans rien dire, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il sourit si vainqueur? Que voulait-il dire par là ?****Un long regard s'échangeait, Damon continua d'avoir son petit sourire d'arrogant face à la jolie Bonnie. Comment pouvait-il briser la règle ainsi ? Les choses étaient claires : ****La règle est simple : " On oublie ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre." Pourquoi Damon voulait changer la règle ?**

**Voilàààààààààààà ! **

**Chapitre un peu long, mais d'habitude je faisais plus long dans ma première fanfic sur Bamon ^^**

**Enfin voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Donnez-moi vos avis ! ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**teambonbon972 : Oui, Katherine a eu un enfant avec un vampire, quand elle était humaine, Merci beaucoup tes commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir !**

** Jenifael09 : Oui, Katherine aidera beaucoup Bonnie étant donné qu'elle a vécu la même chose, malheureusement, son bébé n'est pas né. Merci beaucoup **

**Doctor Mason : Oui c'est un début d'amitié entre Katherine et Bonnie. A eux deux, oui ils sont puissant, plus que Katherine, mais cette dernière a failli donner naissance à un hybride étant plus jeune, (Vampire/humain) quand elle avait 19 ans, alors c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Klaus l'a cherché, Katherine est devenue trop puissante, aussi puissante qu'un hybride à qui elle a failli donner naissance ^^ C'est un peu compliqué mais tu comprendras par la suite ^^Meeeeeerci ! **

**oOBeeOo : Oh merci ^^**

**Wendy : Merci beaucoup !**

**Guest : Merci, j'adore écrire et ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves ma manière d'écrire sublime !**

**Merci à vous tous et j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! **

…..

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il sourit si vainqueur, un autre jeu ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Un long regard s'échangeait, Damon continua d'avoir son petit sourire d'arrogant face à la jolie Bonnie. Il était…un peu trop près à son goût.

Bonnie : Un jeu ? Un jeu ?!

Damon : Oula, mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve ! C'est sexy.

Sexy ? Il lui avait dit sexy ? Damon avait dit ça, a Bonnie ? La tournure que les choses prenaient était assez…étrange, et différent de d'habitude.

Damon : Pourquoi faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Alors que tu te retient de me sauter dessus à chaque seconde ?

Quelle confiance en soit ! C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle le détestait. Damon se croyait le plus attirant, le plus musclés, le plus beau, il avait une confiance en lui débordante, et…ça Bonnie, n'avait jamais pu le supporter.

Bonnie : Je t'invite à sortir.

Damon : Je m'invite à rester.

Bonnie : Tu veux m'énervé ?

Damon : Chut, Chut Chut. Comment une sorcière peut nier une telle…attirance ?

Bonnie : De quelle attirance tu parles ?

Damon : Oh mais Bonnie, pourquoi tant de haine ? Tu veux vraiment nier cette…puissante attirance ?

Bonnie : Une attirance ? C'était une erreur.

Damon : Une erreur qui t'a poussé à coucher avec moi ?

Bonnie : Mais bon sang on a dit qu'on allait plus en parler !

Damon : Et si j'ai envie d'en parler ?

Bonnie : …Quoi ?

Damon : Si j'ai envie d'en parler ? Si j'ai envie de me rappeler de cette nuit ?

Bonnie : Ok, maintenant, tu vas rentrer et j…

Damon : Je fais ce que je veux. Je ne veux plus suivre cette règle.

Bonnie : …Ah oui ? Et qu'a décidé le grand Salvatore ?

Damon : Je dirais que…Notre attirance est une sorte de jeu. Disons que….le premier qui cède, à perdu.

Bonnie : Pardon ?!

Avait-elle bien comprit ?

Damon : Tu peux nier vas-y. Mais quand moi, j'en aurais marre, ne t'étonne pas si je te saute dessus.

C'était comme si de l'électricité parcourait tout son corps en un quart de seconde et à vrai dire, cette sensation était plus qu'agréable, pourtant, elle continua de rester sur ces gardes et semblait surprise des mots de Damon.

Damon : Oh, et rajoutons une règle. Tu as la défense de coucher avec un autre homme.

Bonnie : Q..Q..Quoi ?

Damon : Il est évident que si tu couches avec un canon comme moi, comment pourrait-tu aller voir ailleurs du genre…Le petit Gilbert…Après avoir passé une nuit aussi…brûlante moi, la simple idée d'être avec Jeremy serait ironique, non ?

Bonnie : …Ne parle pas comme ça de lui, il est gentil avec moi.

Damon : Alors ressort avec lui, pourquoi avoir rompu avec ?

Elle prit enfin conscience qu'elle était le père de son enfant…et que…non…non. Elle avait seulement rompu avec Jeremy parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à aimer réellement, oui..c'est ça.

Bonnie : …Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

Damon : Concernant le privé, j'ai tout vu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Bonnie : …Euh j..

Damon : Donc, comme je l'ai dit, quand j'en aurais d'ignorer cette…attirance, je coucherais avec toi.

Bonnie : Pardon ?! Non mais ça va pas ?!

Damon : Alors, on verra à ce moment-là…Petite sorcière à la puissance vampirique !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avec un petit sourire et s'en va assez vite, l'air triomphant vers la porte de chez Bonnie. Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?! Damon était…attiré par elle ?! Non non, jamais de la vie.

...

Quelques jours plus tard. La session des examens venait de finir, la grand-mère de Bonnie était partit la veille, ce qui franchement, l'avait rassuré étant seule à la maison, elle n'avait pas à cacher son ventre. La petite bosse n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours présente, et elle était contente qu'elle ne grossisse pas. Cependant, son père venait de revenir la veille, alors Bonnie n'était pas seule. Elle passait ces derniers jours avec Katherine qui a vécu la même chose qu'elle. Le dire aux autres impliqué le dire à Damon, et ça, Bonnie ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant, elle était jeune ! Elle ne pouvait pas le garder. Avorter d'un hybride aussi puissant impliqué mourir, et le garder, impliqué une éventuel confrontation avec Klaus. Ce sentiment était horrible, ce sentiment de peur envers Klaus, quand son père l'apprendrait, et de la réaction de ses amis, et celle de Damon…Depuis peu, Bonnie devrait se confronter aux humeurs de son bébé, qui l'affectait elle, et de sa magie qui lui jouait souvent des tours. Stefan soupçonnait plusieurs hypothèse, Bonnie n'avait pas l'air bien, et cela affectait tout le groupe. Katherine avait avertit Bonnie de plusieurs chose : Le cœur de son bébé battait de plus en plus fort, et maintenant, même sans effort, un humain pouvait l'entendre rien qu'en posant la main sur le ventre de cette dernière et qu'a un moment, quand le bébé ne voudra et –ne pourra- plus manger de la nourriture, elle devra boire du sang. Ce qui était bien évidemment pour une sorcière, impossible. Pour toutes ses raisons, elle ne sortait pas de chez elle, quant aux lycée, elle essayait le plus d'éviter Caroline & Stefan qui pouvaient tout découvrir à tout moment…La sofi de sang de son bébé l'empêchait de faire toutes les choses qu'elle aimait, La sorcière était incapable de penser à autre chose, qu'au sang. Son ennemi qui était devenu son allié, essayait comme elle pouvait de l'a convaincre qu'elle devait boire du sang. Sa magie l'avait beaucoup aidé ses derniers temps et l'aidait à se rendre dehors pour aller au lycée, ce sort lui servait à ne plus craindre la lumière du jour. Quelques fois –rarement- Jeremy & elles se voyaient. Etre au lycée était une vrai torture à laquelle Bonnie devait se soumettre. La veille du départ de sa grand-mère, Bonnie avait discuté avec elle concernant un sort permettant de bloquer toutes ses émotions à quiconque, et donc, de garder tout ce qu'elle à en elle, dont les battements du cœur de son bébé. Un sort qui permettait de bloquer son esprit. Ce sort avait pris une grande partit de son énergie, et son bébé n'arrangeait pas les choses en l'a rendant faible dut à ce manque de sang…Il fallait qu'elle boive du sang ! Parce que a un moment, Bonnie serait incontrôlable et bien capable de tuer des innocents ce qui est, contre sa nature. Quant à Damon, il continuait de « Nier » comme il disait si bien cette attirance en se concentrant sur Elena. Oui, Elena, encore et toujours. Cette dernière appréciait énormément l'intérêt du jeune homme, durant ces quelques jours, il focalisé toute son attention envers elle. Oui, la règle du jeu avait changé, Damon résistait, comme il pouvait donnant toute son attention à Elena. Ce qui l'agaçait était que Bonnie ne semblait de toute évidence avoir oublier ce qu'il sait passé comme il ne l'a pas vu depuis plusieurs jours…Il était Damon, aucune fille ne lui résistait, alors comment Bonnie pourrait ? Cependant, ce que la beau, grand, puissant, musclé vampire ne sait pas est que Bonnie est belle est bien enceinte de lui. Ce qu'il ne sait pas est que Bonnie était de plus attiré par son ennemi, ce qu'il ne savait pas était que Bonnie était devenu une sorte de vampire à court terme puis qu'elle porte son enfant, ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que Bonnie avait elle aussi du mal à gérer cette « attirance. » qui l'énervé, et plus elle s'énervé, plus elle, ses pouvoirs et ses besoins de sang augmenté, et tout ça, rendait la tâche difficile à tout le monde. Quant à ses sautes d'humeur, Katherine n'en pouvait plus !

...

Pension des Salvatore. Katherine y avait emmené Bonnie en sachant qu'il serait au Mystic Grill, mais…elles entendaient la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Caroline s'écria très heureuse « Bonnie ! » Katherine rangea furtivement une boite rectangulaire dans son sac sans le refermé. Elle ne comprenait pas la détermination à Bonnie de faire des tests de grossesse. Espérait-elle qu'un jour, l'un d'entre eux dit qu'elle ne l'était pas ? Ils avaient failli tout découvrir si Katherine n'aurait pas «était aussi rapide.

Elena : Enfin on te voit en dehors du lycée !

Bonnie cria de joie, si fort que Katherine se boucha les oreilles en fermant les yeux. Inquiet, Stefan dit « Elle a un problème ? » Bonnie respirait la joie de vivre, elle se leva en sautillant, sous les yeux des autres qui ne comprenaient pas sa joie. Elle dit « Oh vous m'avez maaaaaaaaaaanqué ! » Elle sera très très très fort Caroline qui en avait la respiration bloqué.

Caroline : Bonnie ?

Bonnie : Oh si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Elena : Tu l'étouffe Bonnie.

Bonnie se recula légèrement en disant « Oh désolé. »

Stefan : Bonnie, tu te sens bien ?

Bonnie : STEFAN !

Elle le sera encore plus fort en disant toute heureuse « Tu es mon ami ! »

Stefan : Oui Bonnie, mais tu vas bi…

Il écourta sa phrase, et ouvrit grand les yeux. Dut à la pression à laquelle Bonnie le serra toute heureuse, il sentait une petite bosse sur le ventre de la sorcière, à vrai dire, c'était assez dure. Puis, pratiquement en train de l'étouffer, il pouvait sentir des..non, non, comment pouvait-il entendre des autres battements ? C'était ceux à Elena certainement….Comment avait-il pu penser que Bonnie soit enceinte ? Quel crétin !

Caroline : Bonnie, tu veux le tuer ?

Bonnie se recula en riant légèrement puis dit « Oh désolé ! » Elle vit son visage si sérieux l'a regardé. Elena sourit amusé de la situation et s'en alla avec Damon vers les canapés, puis Stefan resserra Bonnie à lui et c'est l'air très inquiet qui constata que ces battements de cœurs n'étaient pas ceux d'Elena puis qu'elle s'était éloignée. Si Elena se décalé, les battements aussi, non ? Pourtant, les battements se firent plus forts, et plus puissant. Il se recala de son amie avec le regard sérieux et les sourcils froncés.

Stefan : Bonnie ?!

Bonnie : Oui ?

Stefan : …Rien.

Il lui sourit, et ils rejoignirent les autres, Bonnie se mit entre Caroline & Stefan.

Katherine : Ta bonne humeur est agaçante !

Bonnie : J'aaaaaime tout le monde !

Caroline : Vous êtes amis vous deux ?!

Bonnie : J'aime tout le monde !

Elena insista son regard assez surpris sur elle, puis elle prêta attention au sac de Katherine qui était juste à côté du canapé sur lequel il était, et c'est assez suspicieux qu'il le regarda, et quand Katherine s'apprêtait à parler, elle en ressortit une petite boite rectangulaire en disant le regard rivé dessus « Test de grossesse ? » Bonnie se tourna vers elle et la vit en possession de cette petite boite, Elena se tourna vers Katherine, tout comme Caroline qui fronça les sourcils qui dit « Toi ?! » Quant à Stefan, il regarda Bonnie qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Caroline : Stefan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Katherine qui est enceinte !

Elle était coincé…Peu à peu, elle sentit le regard de Caroline se posait sur elle, et qui dit l'air ahurie « …Pourquoi c'est Bonnie que tu regardes ?! » Elle ferma les yeux, il n'y avait aucune sortie à cette situation, et quand Elena se tourna vers Bonnie, elle l'a regarda étrangement. La jolie sorcière était vraiment coincée. Katherine dit « Ce n'est qu'un test. » Aucun ne voulait penser que ce soit Bonnie. Ils devaient se rassuré que ce n'était pas elle !

Caroline : Bonnie ?!

Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? …Non, non non…Elle ne l'était pas. Ses meilleurs amis ne pouvaient pas y croire ! Comment une femme aussi innocente qu'elle pouvait l'être ? C'était n'importe quoi…

Super, elle était regardée de tous maintenant. C'était tellement étrange et elle se sentait assez mal.

Caroline : Bonnie tu es enceinte ?!

Bonnie se leva l'air toute gêné en disant « Je…je vais y aller je… »

Entrant dans le salon plutôt fier de lui, avec un sourire le grand et beau Damon dit « Qui est enceinte ici ? » Tout ne pouvait pas aller plus mal…Elle devait se dépêcher de s'en aller ! Puis…

Elena : Elle est enceinte !

Damon : Qui ? Caroline ? Oh ça devait bien arriver l'a connaissant.

Katherine : Bon, on va prendre l'air nous !

Katherine attira légèrement Bonnie sur le chemin de la sortie, mais Caroline dit « Quoi ? Et bah non pardonne moi de te décevoir, c'est Bonnie. Et voilà qu'elle crut mourir. Et voilà qu'il l'observa en l'a voyant devant lui, et voilà qu'elle le regarda confuse, quant à Katherine elle n'aurait jamais cru que la révélation se passe ainsi. Quoi ? Damon dit amusé « Mais n'importe quoi..bon laquelle de vous est enceinte ? Katherine ? » Le défaut de Caroline avait toujours était de faire des gaffes, et ça, Bonnie le savait depuis toujours...Comment pouvait-elle assumer une tel confession ? Comment pouvait-elle relever le regard vers lui ? Non..Bonnie aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une autre vie. Pourquoi semblaient-ils tous très sérieux en regardant Bonnie ? Caroline courra vers Bonnie en sautant de joie et s'écria « On a une future maman ! » Caroline tenait les mains de sa meilleure amie en sautant de joie, non, plutôt en criant de joie, & Elena s'y rejoint vite en bousculant légèrement Katherine, qui ne semblait pas apprécié cette bousculade. Quoi ? Mais c'était absurde ! Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Elle n'osait pas se mettre en couple alors un enfant ? Damon trouvait cette blague vraiment…puéril…Enceinte…Si ça n'aurait pas était Bonnie, il y aurait cru, mais bon sang, la sorcière si innocente… Cette dernière ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, Caroline criait en sautant devant elle, Damon la fixait les sourcils froncés, Stefan semblait inquiet…Oui…Comme Katherine. Quant à Elena, elle était…totalement sous le choc. Ce test était bien positif ?! Le sosie de Katherine prit le papier qui était dans la boite et en l'a dépliant elle se coupa le bout de l'index et dit « Aie ! » Instinctivement, Bonnie se retourna vers Elena, un regard que jamais aucun n'avait déjà vu, même avec toute la haine. Son regard était-il remplit de danger ? Aucun ne l'avait vu venir à part Katherine. Bonnie avait utilisé une vitesse sur humaine et quand elle se pointa devant sa meilleur amie, Katherine était devant elle empêchant Bonnie de faire quoi que ce soit. Damon avait bien vu ? Bonnie voulait tuer Elena ? Stefan attira brusquement Elena à lui, puis Katherine dit à Bonnie comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à sa meilleur amie.

Katherine : Bonnie, pas elle.

Katherine n'avait pas l'envie particulière de sauver Elena, mais ils avaient autre chose de bien mieux à faire qu'à soigner la petite Elena en détresse si elle aurait était blessé, le même épisode se répétait sans arrêt, Katherine détestait ça. D'ailleurs, les autres ne comprirent pas pourquoi elle protégeait celle qu'elle détestait autant.

Etait-elle en train de devenir un vampire ? C'était le sang d'Elena qu'elle voulait, et ça, il l'avait tous comprit. La respiration de Bonnie se fit plus brusque, elle se mit une main en dessous du cou et suffoqué…L'envie de sang était trop présente, c'était insupportable. Elle était une horrible personne, Bonnie était prête à tuer sa meilleure amie ? Elle ferma les yeux lentement mit une main sur son ventre, de toute sa grossesse cette douleur était la plus forte, la plus douloureuse, la plus intense, et la plus puissante. Elle cria de douleur…Pourquoi tout ne s'arrêtait, Elena murmura « Bo…Bonnie.. » C'était très vite que Katherine l'a fit s'asseoir en disant « Elle a besoin de… » et Stefan arriva au même moment à vitesse vampirique sur le canapé où était Bonnie en disant « De sang. » Il tenait une pochette de sang. Elena ne comprenait pas le comportement de son amie, tout comme Caroline, et Damon qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux…Il y avait trop de chose qui se passait. Stefan supplia Bonnie de boire cette pochette…Et à vrai dire, elle avait beau lutter, c'était plus fort qu'elle…Elle en avait une terrible et douloureuse envie…Comment son enfant pouvait vouloir du sang ? Elle était écoeuré, et pourtant, c'est seulement une fois finit qu'elle se sentit enfin bien…C'était donc du sang qui lui fallait depuis le début ? Malgré qu'il aimait Elena, il n'avait pas pu s'empêché d'être impressionné par son envie de sang, et sa vitesse…Damon trouvait ça sexy…Oui, très. Pourtant, il y avait certaine chose qu'il ne comprenait…Bonnie enceinte ? Non, cela devait être autre chose…Oui…Autre chose. Stefan lui reprit lentement la pochette des mains voyant qu'elle était écœuré et qu'elle était finit…Sa respiration était enfin calme, et sereine.

Elena : Attends tu m'explique pourquoi tu voulais boire mon sang ?

Katherine : A qui t'aurais manqué ..?

Caroline : Katherine !

Katherine : Ouh, tu ne devrais pas prendre ce ton avec moi.

Caroline : Bon ! Bonnie tu t'expliques ?! T'es enceinte ?! Tu te déplace à vitesse vampirique, tu as l'envie de boire du sang, et la lumière est douloureuse !

Katherine : Oh, Sherlock, elle se calme ?

Damon : Pourquoi tu as bu du sang ? Madame je déteste voir le grand Salvatore boire du sang ?!

Bonnie : …Et en quoi ça te regarde ?!

Elle semblait énervée. Comment Stefan avait pu passer à côté d'une telle chose ?! La méfiance de Bonnie était comme une révélation pour lui…Personne n'avait dit qu'elle était enceinte d'un humain…Le sang, la peur de la lumière, la vitesse et force surhumaine, tout cela venait de son enfant ! Son enfant qui était de toute évidence vampire….L'enfant de Damon ?!

Damon : Je suis disons…curieux…Notre sainte Bonnie serait-elle devenu une Bad Girl ?

Bonnie : Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment toi.

Stefan : Bonnie…Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Bonnie comprit à cette instant, au regard de Stefan qu'il avait tout comprit, alors elle resta silencieuse en le regardant puis il dit « Te poser la question est inutile. Tu viens. » Il lui prit la main avec toute la gentillesse possible, et légèrement apeuré, elle lança un regard à Katherine, et non à Elena ce qui l'a vexa.

Caroline : Je ne suis certaine que de ça : Je serais la marraine de cette enfant.

Damon : Arrêtez, Bonnie ne sera jamais enceinte.

…..

Dans la cuisine des Salvatore, Stefan prit un grand soin à fermer la porte et se tourna vers Bonnie.

Stefan : Quand comptais-tu m'en parler Bonnie ?

Bonnie : ….Je…

Stefan : Avec Damon ? Bonnie tu ne dois pas être amoureuse de lui.

Bonnie : …

…..

Bonnie : Je ne le suis pas, c'est…arrivé et…

Elle resta silence et leva son regard vers Stefan.

Bonnie : Je t'en prie aide moi.

Stefan : …A quoi faire ?

Bonnie : Je…Je ne peux pas garder…je ne peux pas garder ce bébé je…tu sais je suis au lycée, et mon père me tuerais, et je devrais partir de chez moi, il finira par me détester encore plus et…je serais seule, encore plus que maintenant et…je..ne peux pas avoir un bébé, je serais une mauvaise maman et…

Stefan : Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie…calme toi, d'accord ? Moi, je suis là.

…..

Au salon, Damon ne pouvait pas supporter les hypothèses de Caroline concernant l'enfant « Matt, Tyler…et Jeremy ! » Jeremy ? Jeremy ? Intérieurement, il riait ! Pf, comme c'était ridicule ! Non mais Jeremy couchait avec Bonnie ?! Il préférait mieux écouter la conversation de la fille qu'il avait surnommé Bad Girl et de son frère…A vrai dire, c'est en entendant « Avec Damon ? Tu ne dois pas tomber amoureuse de lui. » C'est seulement à cet instant que Damon se décida à écouter cette fameuse conversation. Il tendit l'oreille le regard sérieux…

…..

Stefan : Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie…calme toi, d'accord ? Moi, je suis là.

Bonnie : Non…Tu ne comprends pas…Mon père me déteste déjà assez suffisamment, je n'ai que lui dans ma famille, il me bannira, il veut que je sois la petite fille idéale et…maintenant je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Tu sais …je.. je n'avais pas prévu ça, et…j'ai du mal à y croire encore c'est…horrible le sentiment de désirer le sang à ce point…Quand j'essaye de contrôler cette soif c'est encore plus difficile c'est…c'est douloureux et puissant…Au lycée, je serais regardé différemment quand j'aurais un énorme ventre, je…je ne pourrais pu étudier, alors cet enfant, je ne peux pas.

Stefan : Bonnie, il faut que tu respires, peu importe ce qui arrive, moi je resterais là, tu m'entends ? Je ne te laisserais jamais.

Bonnie : Il faut que tu trouves un moyen que j'avorte je t'en prie…Katherine m'a dit que c'était impossible, je t'en prie, toi…aide moi.

Stefan : Bonnie…J'ai besoin que tu me dise qui est le père.

Bonnie : …Tu n'en a pas…une petite idée ?

Stefan : C'est vraiment Damon ?

Bonnie : Il ne doit jamais le savoir.

Stefan : Bonnie, il doit être déjà au courant.

Bonnie : Q…Quoi ?

… : Stefan, sors d'ici.

Le cœur battant, elle pivota son visage vers la gauche et Stefan vers la droite, et Damon était devant la porte de la cuisine appuyé sur le coin de la porte. Oh non…Bonnie regardait Damon, Damon 'a regardait, Stefan regarda Bonnie qui semblait confuse et perdue, face à un Damon…assez étrange. Plus durement il dit « Stefan. » Son frère se résigna, et s'en alla en rassurant Bonnie du regard que peu importe ce qui arrive, il serait là pour elle. Voilà, elle était seule face à lui. La confrontation avait sonné…Bonnie aurait souhaité que cela n'arrive jamais…Elle ne pensait pas qu'il écouterait la conversation…Et pourtant il était là, à la regardé droit dans les yeux, elle redoutait ce moment…Ce moment qui était arrivé.


	6. Chapter 5

**Jenifael09 : Meeeeerci ^^ !**

**teambonbon972 : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la confrontation te plaira !**

**oOBeeOo : Oh c'est gentil ! Merci beaucoup ! La voilà la confrontation !**

**Mlle Anonymous : Merci ! Oui, Katherine est et sera très protectrice envers Bonnie ! **

**bamon56 : Merci !**

**Nina59210 : Merci ^^ ! Alors oui, Klaus y sera ça, c'est certain, mais Kol je ne sais pas encore. Ce qu'il se passera avec Bonnie ? Je te laisse le découvrir : )**

**Au fait, la fin n'était PAS DU TOUT prévue comme ça ! Mais alors là pas du tout, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai voulu écrire ce que j'avais en tête à l'instant présent donc…voilà ! ^^**

**Merci à tout le monde ! A ce que je vois, tout le monde aime l'amitié Katherine & Bonnie ! Et a vrai dire moi aussi ! Vos commentaires me font tous plaisir ! Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre ^^**

…..

Voilà, elle était seule face à lui. La confrontation avait sonné…Bonnie aurait souhaité que cela n'arrive jamais…Elle ne pensait pas qu'il écouterait la conversation…Et pourtant il était là, à la regardé droit dans les yeux, elle redoutait ce moment…Ce moment qui était arrivé. Il l'a regarda, elle le regarda, le silence était roi. Bonnie se demanda lequel des deux parleraient ? Parce que elle, elle avait peur de parler, elle avait peur de prendre la parole, peur de la réaction de Damon, et de ces mots…Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble, Jeremy elle était en « quelque sorte » ensemble. Il aimait Elena. La famille Bennett n'accepterait pas un enfant, et surtout un hybride vampire. Damon & Bonnie étaient quoi exactement ? Rien..C'est vrai qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble, et Bonnie avait vraiment, mais vraiment aimer. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une meilleure première fois, elle avait beau se convaincre que c'était une erreur, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait détesté. Quant à lui, que pouvait-il dire ? Un bébé ?...Lui qui détestait toute sorte d'engagement, à part pour Elena..Elle était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait imaginer un futur…Un bébé…Avec son ennemi ? Celle dont il avait l'habitude de chercher pour rien ? Mais aussi…celle qui avait trouvé absolument génial durant leur nuit…Non, Damon était incapable de penser à ce qu'il allait dire, à ce que l'avenir lui réservait…

Bonnie : Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Damon : J'ai besoin de t'entendre le dire.

Bonnie : …

Damon : Dis-le.

Bonnie : …J…

Damon : Maintenant.

Il lui avait parlé de manière dure…Que pouvait-elle ? Allait-elle le dire à voix haute ? Partirait-elle ? Oui, il se passait beaucoup de chose…Les mots ne sortaient pas…C'était impossible, alors…elle le regarda sans rien dire. Soutenir le regard était difficile, alors, oui, elle s'en alla en poussant la porte de la cuisine de devant elle, le laissant réalisé que Bonnie était enceinte et de lui. Il avait l'impression que rien n'était réel, que tout était impossible, il ferma les yeux lentement et fronça les sourcils…Stefan entra dans la cuisine en disant « Pourquoi est-elle partit ? »

Damon répondit « S'il te plait, ce n'est pas le moment.. »

Stefan : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Damon : Tu veux mourir ?! Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment bordel.

Damon s'en alla en poussant d'une violence assez forte la porte du salon. Quoi ? Elle était enceinte ? Bonnie était enceinte de lui ?! Ah ça…ça…non, il ne pouvait pas y penser sereinement, il ne pouvait pas y réfléchir correctement ! Il avait déjà couché avec Bonnie et maintenant ils auraient un enfant ?! Elena & lui se rapprochaient de plus en plus ces derniers temps, et maintenant il y avait Bonnie ?! Damon allait être papa. Mais…Mais et Elena ?! Elena était…elle était importante, il était prêt à tout pour elle, puis maintenant, il serait père ?! Père de l'enfant de Bonnie ?! Non, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir couché avec Bonnie, ça jamais. Jamais il ne regretterait une telle nuit, jamais. Mais aussi, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un enfant naisse de cette nuit, de leur fameux secret en commun. Déjà, il ne croyait pas que Bonnie soit enceinte, mais de lui ? Bon sang ils étaient pire ennemi ! Il n'avait qu'Elena en commun ! Damon devait y penser, il devait y penser calmement ! Oui, calmement. A son tour, Stefan sortit et aperçu Elena, Katherine et Caroline le regardaient.

Elena : Il s'est passé quoi ?

Katherine : Oh mais t'en mêle pas toi..

Elena : Pardon ?!

Katherine : T'es pardonné. Où est partit Bonnie ?

Elena : Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à Bonnie ?!

Katherine : Depuis quand tu es jalouse ?!

Caroline : Arrêtez. Bonnie est enceinte c'est merveilleux !

Stefan : Oui, ça l'est.

Elena : Pourquoi c'est Katherine qui le sait alors qu'on est sensé être ses meilleurs amis ?

Katherine : Oh, faite la taire mon dieu..

Elena : ça suffit, j'en ai marre de toi, Katherine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin pour revenir ici ?

Katherine : En tout cas pas toi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'agace celle-là…Je t'aurais bien tué mais j'ai mieux à faire.

Katherine soupira puis sortit de la demeure des Salvatore en disant « Non mais qu'elle chieuse celle-là. »

Elena : Non mais…

Caroline : Elena, ce n'est pas le moment. Bonnie est enceinte, peu importe à qui elle le dit en première, on doit la soutenir.

Elena : Elle devait nous le dire Caroline.

Caroline : Elena, on le sait maintenant.

Stefan : Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elena : Jeremy papa… ?

Stefan : Elena…Tu devrais en discuter avec Bonnie.

Elena : …Oui…Oui, on doit en parler.

Caroline : Mh…Elle ne semblait pas très bien quand elle est partit donc…

Elena : Mais pourquoi à-t-elle bu du sang.. ?

Stefan : Elena…S'il te plait, ne me demande pas ça, demande lui.

* * *

Ellipse de cinq heures.

Chez Bonnie. Son père était au réez-chaussée, elle à l'étage avec Katherine dans sa chambre. La vampire avait le tournis de voir Bonnie faire des vas-et-viens.

Bonnie : Il ne devait pas le savoir.

Katherine : Tu n'aurais jamais pu cacher ton ventre éternellement. Surtout que ton bébé est vampire, il grandit beaucoup plus vite. Cacher ce ventre te sera difficile. Retire ton sweet.

Bonnie ne bougea pas, et baissa le regard.

Katherine : Bonnie ?

C'est un peu hésitant que Bonnie retira son sweat en le soulevant. Mais après tout, seul Katherine pouvait l'aider. Elle ressorti ses cheveux du sweat puis le posa sur son lit. La vampire écarquillée les yeux en disant « Bonnie ! » Elle pouvait clairement constater que la bosse sur le ventre de Bonnie avait grandi, et un peu trop vite à son goût. Toujours surprise, Katherine se leva et regarda Bonnie.

Katherine : Tu comptais me le dire quand que ton ventre prenait de plus en plus forme ?!

Bonnie : Mais…Mais je ne pensais pas que ça se voit autant, quand je mets des pulls, on ne voit rien.

Katherine : Et quand t'es en t-shirt ?!

Bonnie : …

Katherine : Bonnie si tu ne me dit pas ce qu'il se passe je ne peux pas t'aider !

Bonnie : Mais je ne veux pas de bébé Katherine…je…Je suis une lycéenne, je…S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Katherine : Enfin tu reconnais que t'ai besoin de moi. Bon…Maintenant que ton ventre est assez…on va dire arrondit…Ton enfant ne doit certainement pas avoir l'âge qu'il devrait avoir.

Bonnie : …Quoi ?

Katherine : Il grandit plus vite que les autres, alors…vu la taille de ton ventre, ton bébé doit avoir…je dirais 2 mois…Non, trois.

Bonnie : …Il n'est censé avoir que trois semaines !

Katherine : Je te prie de bien vouloir évacuer tes hormones sur Elena.

Bonnie : …Je suis calme.

Katherine : Oui oui…Dans tous les cas, ce ventre tu ne pourras pas le cacher éternellement.

Bonnie : Mais j'ai des gros pulls et…

Katherine : Et ton père ? Quand tu comptes lui dire ?

Bonnie : Tu ne connais pas mon père Katherine, il me tuera.

Katherine : Bonnie ton père ne te ferait jamais ça.

Bonnie : Non Katherine tu ne le connais pas, jamais je pourrais lui dire, il me tuerais, je suis sérieuse, jamais il ne doit l'apprendre ! Il ma chassera d'ici et je n'aurais nulle part où aller, je serais seul.

Katherine : Non.

Bonnie regarda Katherine en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, Katherine baissa les yeux vers la main de la sorcière puis la prit « Tu ne seras pas seul. » A ce geste, Bonnie le suivi des yeux puis regarda son allié.

Bonnie : Elena et Caroline doivent m'en vouloir et…

Katherine : Non. Je te parlais de moi. Tu ne seras pas seul.

Bonnie : …Tu es gentille maintenant ?

Katherine : J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un avec moi durant ma grossesse, j'ai était seul, et je sais ce que sait. Alors non, tu ne seras pas seul. Je suis là.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bonnie réalisa que Katherine n'était pas aussi horrible que le prétendait les autres, surtout Elena. Katherine était…amicale et étrangement gentille avec elle.

Katherine : Bonnie..Tu as peur, je le sais, je l'ai vécu. J'ai dut l'annoncé à mes parents, et…ça a mal tourné, mais toi, tu dois le faire. Tu as le lycée en plus, et ce n'est pas la même époque…Quant à Damon…

Bonnie : …Quant à lui ?

Katherine : Quant à Damon, avoir bébé c'est surprenant, il doit certainement en train d'être paniqué.

Bonnie : Paniqué ? Non, il doit sans doute vouloir me tuer, ou…en train de n'en avoir rien à faire. Ou s'expliquer avec Elena.

Katherine : S'expliquer avec Elena ? Ils sont ensemble ? Non, de toute manière, cette nana commence à m'agacer, je vais finir par la vidée de son sang.

Bonnie : Dis pas ça…Je comprendrais qu'Elena me déteste elle est…attiré par Damon.

Katherine : Et toi ?

Bonnie : …Quoi et moi ?

Katherine : Tu as couché avec lui, non ? C'est qu'il t'attiré.

Bonnie : N…n..non, c'est…je…enfin…c'est…j'étais…et…lui tu sais…Non.

Katherine : Tu sais t'exprimer toi. Il t'attire non ?

Bonnie : …Non. Non. C'est Damon.

Katherine : Justement, tu l'as dit. C'est Damon.

Bonnie : …

D'en bas, elles entendirent une voix d'homme assez forte dire « Bonnie ! Je suis rentrée ! » La voilà qui enfila très vite le sweat posé sur son lit et cacha ainsi son ventre.

Katherine : Quelle voix…forte !

Bonnie : …On se voit demain.

Katherine « Oui. Demain. » La sorcière mit correctement son sweat et releva les yeux, la vampire était déjà partit. Depuis ces derniers temps, le père de Bonnie, Rudy, l'effrayé de plus en plus, elle descendit à l'étage et le vit posé son attaché sur la table, il desserra sa cravate et salua sa fille.

Rudy : Tu ne révise pas ?!

Bonnie : Je…Je suis rentré il n'y a pas longtemps.

Rudy : Encore avec tes amis je suppose ?

Bonnie : Oui.

Rudy : Et tes études dans tout ça ?! L'université ? Etudier est très important et tu le sais !

Bonnie : Oui…Oui je le sais, et…j'ai réussi mes examens je pense, j'ai beaucoup travaillé.

Rudy : Bon a savoir. Pourquoi tu portes un sweat ? Tu n'as pas chaud ?

Petit silence…

Bonnie : Oh ? Euh, j'ai un peu froid, alors, non.

Rudy : Mh, bien. Tu as faim ?

Elle s'avança vers lui et dit « Non, je n'ai pas très faim. »

Rudy : Tu ne manges plus en ce moment, alors tu vas manger. J'ai fait des courses. Aide-moi à ranger.

Il s'agissait plutôt d'un ordre, elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et commencé à déballer les courses, mais les odeurs, surtout celle du poisson lui était horrible, elle se retenait…Elle se retenait et continua. Non, c'était horrible, elle le posa brusquement, plaqua une main sur ses lèvres et courra à l'étage en montant les escaliers assez vite, son père cria sur prénom en lui demandant si elle allait bien…Et bien, non, non Bonnie n'allait pas bien. Elle qui pensait que ses nausées n'étaient plus présente…Une fois dans les toilettes, c'était comme si que cette nausées venait de s'envoler. Pourtant, pour être certaine, elle resta un instant dans les toilettes…Puis rien. Bonnie soupira, se leva les mains, se regarda dans le miroir et ne put penser à autre chose que « Je vais avoir un bébé. » Elle s'essuya les mains, puis sortit de la salle de bain direction sa chambre qu'elle prit soin de refermer. En se retournant, non, elle n'avait jamais pensé trouver un jour Damon assied sur le bord de son lit, dans sa chambre, dans la maison des Bennett. Jamais. Il ne l'a regarda pas mais savait qu'elle était maintenant là. Le silence vint très vite, puis il se tourna vers elle, et l'a vit l'air épuisé, l'air affaibli.

Damon : J'ai pensé à… ce que je devais te dire, ou faire, à ce qu'il se passera, à ce qu'il va se passer.

Bonnie : …

Damon : Tu le sais depuis quand ?

Bonnie : …Quelques jours.

Damon : Alors c'est ça ? Les autres le savent, mais pas moi ?!

Bonnie : Damon, ils l'ont appris par accident.

Damon : Et moi ? Je l'apprends par les autres, au lieu de toi ?

Bonnie : …Damon, ne le prend pas comme ça.

Damon : Alors comment dois-je le prendre ?! Stefan, Elena, Katherine et Caroline le savaient, et moi, non !

Bonnie : Ils l'ont appris seulement quelques seconde après toi.

Damon : Que ce se soit des secondes ou pas, je devais le savoir avant eux !

Bonnie : S'il te plait…vas t'en, je…je suis fatigué.

Damon : Retire ton sweat.

Bonnie : Damon, ce n'est pas utile de…

Damon : Maintenant.

Bonnie : Non.

Damon : Bien.

Damon se leva du lit de la sorcière puis à vitesse vampirique se mit devant elle, elle recula lentement d'un pas, puis il avança. « Ne me force pas à te le retirer. »

Bonnie : Il n'y a rien avoir.

Damon : Montre-moi. Maintenant.

Devait-elle se résigner ? Une seconde fois, depuis le début de la journée, elle le retira, mais cette fois –ci elle prit plus de temps, plus de seconde. Des secondes interminable pour le vampire qui s'impatientait. Elle le passa au-dessus de sa tête puis le posa. A cette vue…A la vue du ventre de Bonnie, il ne put sa surprise, et son choque, alors il regarda cette jolie bosse faisant environ trois mois sous le t-shirt de Bonnie. Le silence faisait rage, Bonnie regarda les yeux bleus de Damon qui fixait son ventre. Alors elle était vraiment enceinte ? Bonnie était enceinte de lui. A travers ce t-shirt, dans ce ventre, il y avait son bébé.

Damon : Dis-le-moi.

Damon devait l'entendre des lèvres qu'il avait tant aimé embrasser durant cette fameuse nuit. Il le devait, c'était vitale, Bonnie devait dire que c'était son enfant, il avait besoin de le savoir, même s'il le savait, pour une raison inconnu, Damon cherchait comme à se rassuré, comme si qu'il voulait être certain que cet enfant était à lui, et à personne d'autre.

Bonnie : …

Damon : Je t'ai dit de le dire.

Elle ne pouvait pas trouver une sortie de secours à cette conversation, il regarda toujours son ventre, et après un dernier silence, elle dit assez apeuré de sa réaction « C'est toi. C'est toi Damon. » Le fait qu'elle rajoute son prénom, était assez rassurante pour lui. Il dit toujours en regardant le ventre de Bonnie « Oui, c'est moi. » C'était lui, et personne d'autre.

Damon : Pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Bonnie : …

Damon : Jeremy…il ne le sait pas ?

Bonnie : Il ne le sait pas.

Damon : On est les seuls ?

Bonnie : Oui.

Damon : …

Un silence tomba, il releva son regard vers Bonnie en disant « De toute mon éternité, je ne m'étais jamais préparé à ce genre de discussion. »

Bonnie : On n'est pas obliger d'en discuter.

Damon : Pardon ?

Bonnie : Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Damon, on ne peut pas garder ce bébé.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle s'étonna elle-même à le voir sérieux.

Damon : Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de dire ?

Bonnie : Il est vampire et sorcier, donc puissant, alors si j'avorte, on meurt tout les deux, mais si je n'avorte pas, Klaus viendra le tuer. Alors…il faudra que cet enfant soit…adopté.

Damon : Excuse-moi ?!

Bonnie : Damon je…

Damon : Quoi ?! Avorter ? Klaus ?! Adopté ?! Tu te moque de moi là ?!

Bonnie : …

Damon : On parlera de Klaus plus tard. Comment ça adopté ?!

Bonnie : Damon je ne peux pas avoir un enfant, je suis au lycée !

Damon : C'est ça qui t'empêche de garder cet enfant ?!

Bonnie : Parce que tu veux devenir papa alors que tu es dingue d'Elena ? Tu veux que je devienne maman alors que je n'ai que 17 ans ? Je dois être diplômé, aller à l'Université, avoir un travail, me marier, et là, et c'est seulement là que j'aurais un enfant !

Damon : …Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ? C'est ça ?! C'est ce que t'es en train de me dire ?!

Bonnie : Je t'explique que c'est comme ça que je voyais ma vie ! Damon on se déteste ! On ne s'aime pas ! On ne peut avoir un enfant ensemble !

Damon : Bonnie, le mariage ne sert à rien ! Tu n'auras jamais une vie idéal alors cesse de rêver tu veux ?! Faire des plans ne sert à rien ! Pourquoi tu planifie sans cesse ta vie ?! Peu importe tes stupides plans, il est hors de question que tu donnes mon enfant à quelqu'un !

Bonnie : Damon bon sang ! Ouvre les yeux ! Je suis Bonnie, tu es Damon ! Avoir un bébé ensemble est impossible ! Je suis lycéenne, d'accord ? Nous nous détestons, tu es un vampire alors tu as la vie éternelle, moi, non, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant en étant au lycée. Elena doit certainement me détester, quant à Jeremy…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, pourquoi parler-t-elle d'Elena et Jeremy ? Il fronça les sourcils et dit très durement « Quant à Jeremy ? »

Bonnie : …

Damon : Vas-y, parlons de Bébé Gilbert ? Quoi ? Tu vas te remettre avec ce débile ?

Bonnie : …

Damon : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles d'Elena, elle n'a rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire.

Bonnie : Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. Par rapport à eux, on ne peut pas non plus.

Damon : …On ne peut pas, c'est nouveau ?

Bonnie : Je suis l'ex de Jeremy, et la meilleure amie de celle que tu aimes…Pourquoi tu sembles autant décidé ?!

Damon : Parce que.

Bonnie : S'il te plait, essaye de me comprendre.. !

Damon : J'essayerais de te comprendre quand tu feras de même ok ?

Bonnie : Mais on est Bonnie & Damon. Avoir un bébé bon sang, tu réalises ?

Damon : On n'est pas obligé de s'aimer. Personne ne te force à me détester non plus. Je vais être clair. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, moi, je veux cet enfant.

Bonnie : Je ne peux pas.

Damon : Ne pas pouvoir ne veut pas dire ne pas en vouloir envi.

Bonnie : S'il te plait…

Damon : Bonnie, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas peur d'avoir d'enfant.

Bonnie mit une main sur son front et soupira vraiment épuisé, elle n'aurait jamais dut coucher avec lui…Mais elle en rêvait encore.

Damon : Moi, je veux cet enfant.

Bonnie : …On aurait pas dut…Tu n'aurais pas dut m'embrasser..

Damon : Personne ne t'a demandé d'apprécié autant.

Bonnie : S'il te plait…

Damon : Non. Écoute-moi. Je n'avais pas prévu cet enfant non plus, mais je le veux. Que ce soit avec toi, n'y change rien, je veux cet enfant.

Bonnie : …

Damon marqua à son tour un silence, puis l'a regarda plus serin et dit doucement « Il est censé avoir deux semaines mais…combien ?

Bonnie : Katherine a dit trois mois.

Damon : …Bien. Je vais y aller. Mes questions ont des réponses, mais, je reviendrais te voir.

Bonnie : Attends !

Damon : Oui ?

Bonnie : Savoir que..tu veux cet enfant…le savoir, m'empêchera de dormir, alors…dis-moi que tu y réfléchiras.

Damon : En général c'est la fille qui veut l'enfant, mais où ais-je la tête ? Moi, je veux cet enfant, alors tu devras ne pas dormir.

Il s'en alla à vitesse vampirique par la fenêtre. Non ! Ce n'est pas que Bonnie ne voulait pas ce bébé, c'est qu'elle en était incapable. Elle pensait qu'elle serait une mauvaise mère, cet enfant ne serait pas heureuse avec elle. Elle avait des plans ! Elle pensait qu'il serait furieux d'avoir un enfant, et pourtant, il était seulement furieux qu'elle ne l'a pas mise en courant. Damon ! On parlait de Damon comment pouvait-il être aussi calme ?! Lui qui aimait Elena ! Celui qui se voyait faire sa vie avec seulement elle ! …Nan mais de quoi parlait Bonnie ?! Pourquoi parler du fait qu'il aimait Elena ?! Elle n'en avait rien à faire ! Qu'il aime qui il veut, ça ne l'a regardé pas ! « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Bonnie ?! Bah super…Voilà que tu parles seul… »

* * *

**Lendemain**.

Bonnie n'avait presque pas dormit…Elle avait dormit en tout 3h28 si elle comptait tous ses aller-retour avec les toilettes pour vomir, ses envies de manger tout et n'importe quoi ainsi que ses douleurs de plus en plus douloureuse. Quant à sa journée…Elle n'avait pas croisé Elena & Caroline qui la harcelaient de message et d'appels. Bonnie avait eu du mal à déjeuner, ce que Stefan pu constater comme il avait mangé avec elle. La fin des cours venait de sonner, et Elena, son petit ami, et l'une de ses meilleurs amis étaient pas très loin des portes du lycée en train d'attendre Bonnie.

Elena : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Caroline : Laisse-lui le temps.

Elena : En plus de ne pas nous dire qu'elle est enceinte, elle ne sort pas en même temps que tout le monde…

Stefan : Tu sais qu'elle veut intégrer une bonne université, Bonnie doit certainement réviser.

Caroline : Moi je trouve ça merveilleux qu'elle ait un bébé ! Je veux être la marraine !

Elena : Ce sera moi, Caroline !

Stefan : Oh non, faites pas comme hier !

En arrivant par derrière, Damon dit « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? »

Caroline : Oh, Damon ! Et bah Elena et moi on se demande qui va être la marraine du bébé de Bonnie et Jeremy.

Damon : ..Pardon ?!

Stefan : Euh Caroline…

Caroline : Oui, la marraine ! Il faut bien que ça soit une de nous deux.

Damon : Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?!

Caroline : La marraine Damon !

Damon : Jeremy ?!

Stefan : Euh Damon, annoncer ça aussi brusquement c'est peut-être pas…

Elena : Oui !

Caroline : Oui Jeremy !

Damon : C'est mon bébé.

Elena & Caroline se regardaient, puis elle comprit que Damon lui, ne comprenait pas la situation. Stefan tapa sa main sur son front… Damon lui, les regarda très sérieux…Non mais Bonnie avoir un enfant avec bébé Gilbert…Comment pouvaient-elles y penser un instant?

Elena : Non t'as pas compris, on parle de l'enfant de Bonnie !

Caroline : Oui, de Bonnie ! Bonnie Bennett ! Notre sorcière ! Celle que tu déteste.

Damon : Penser qu'elle ait un enfant avec l'autre débile…Un peu de respect envers moi-même.

Caroline : Mais Damon tu comprends pas, on parle de l'enfant de Bonnie !

Damon : Blondie, tu crois que c'est le moment de m'énervé ?! Stefan, elle est où ?

Stefan : Bonnie ?

Damon : Oui.

Stefan : Juste devant toi.

* * *

Bonnie ressortit du lycée et descendit les quelques marches avec un bouquin d'HG sous les yeux, puis elle fut rattrapé par Jeremy qui l'a retenait tout en bas par le poignet avec douceur il lui dit avec un sourire « Enfin je te trouve ! »

Bonnie : Oh…Jeremy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Jeremy : Je te cherchais.

Stefan : Juste devant toi.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers les portes du lycée, et vit son « ennemie » descendre les marches avec un livre, il dit « Enfin ! » Elena & Caroline ne comprit pas la situation, ni le soulagement de Damon. Caroline s'écria amusé « Oh les futur parents ! » Puis c'est là que Damon vit Jeremy rattrapé Bonnie. Il fronça les sourcils, et soupira. A ce soupir, Stefan dit « Damon fait pas ça. » Il lisait en son frère si facilement à cet instant, Damon dit « Oh si. » avant de s'en aller.

Elena : C'est quoi ça ? Je comprends.

Caroline : Moi non plus.

Stefan murmura « Oh non… » Sachant ce qu'il allait se passer. Damon allait dire toute la vérité, et ça, Stefan le savait très bien.

* * *

Bonnie : Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Jeremy : Bonnie, tu sais quand…on a rompu, je m'en voulais, je me demandais si je faisais les bonnes choses pour nous deux, mais j'ai aussi réalisé que ce qui t'a poussé à mettre un terme à notre relation était ta peur de l'engagement, et ce n'est pas parce que tu m'aime plus alors je…

Damon arriva au côté de Bonnie sans qu'elle s'y attende, Jeremy dit « Damon ?! » Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et dit à Bonnie « On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend autant de temps ?! » L'air curieuse de son attitude elle dit « J'étais au lycée. »

Damon : Avec Jeremy.

Il avait sérieusement insisté sur le « Jeremy. »

Jeremy : Damon, s'il te plait, tu veux bien t'en aller ?

Avec beaucoup, non, énormément d'ironie, Damon sourit et dit « Pardon ? » Bonnie vit les problèmes arrivaient de loin…de très loin.

Jeremy : J'essaye d'améliorer ma relation avec Bonnie.

Damon : Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ?

Bonnie : Damon, non.

Elle aussi, Oui, Bonnie savait ce que Damon allait faire.

Jeremy : De quoi ?

Damon : De toute évidence, non, tu ne le sais pas. Bonnie et moi, on va avoir un bébé.

Elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant que tout ceci soit un cauchemar, elle sentit Damon passait son bras autour de sa taille et l'a serra à lui. Jeremy les regarda dans un premier temps sérieux, puis dit « Très marrant. »

Damon : Quoi ? Bonnie ? Pourquoi tant de silence ? Dis-lui.

Bonnie : Jeremy…

Jeremy : Bonnie, non…non…non, c'est une blague ?

Bonnie : Je…

Jeremy : Tu ne m'as pas fait ça ?!

Damon : Tu n'étais plus avec elle il me semble. Bébé Gilbert, on t'accompagne à la crèche en passant ?

Jeremy : …Bonnie je…

Bonnie : Ecoute moi, je…

Jeremy : Ah non…Plus jamais. Je te déteste. T'entend ? Plus jamais je ne veux te voir !

Il s'en alla en bousculant légèrement l'épaule de Bonnie. Damon semblait satisfait de cette situation ! Maintenant il n'aurait plus jamais Jeremy dans les pattes.

Damon : Aaaah ! Enfin débarrassé !

Bonnie : …Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

Damon : Je rêve ou Bonnie Bennett cri sur Damon Salvatore ?

Bonnie : …Tu n'avais pas le droit ! De quel droit tu dis ça ?! Qui tu es pour lui dire ça ?! Jeremy ne t'a jamais rien fait ! Je ne voulais que personne le sache et toi tu t'amuses à le dire à toute la planète ?!

Damon : Mh. Je serais toi, je baisserais d'un ton. Tu veux mettre tout le lycée au courant en criant ?

Bonnie : …Je te déteste ! Jeremy compte pour moi tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Damon : Si je peux. Tu ne sais pas ? Je fais ce que je veux.

Bonnie : Jeremy est *coupé par Damon*

Damon : Oh Bonnie je t'en prie y'a encore pas si longtemps il portait des couches !

Bonnie : T'es vraiment…

Elle était tellement déçu, tellement…Bonnie ne trouvait pas ses mots, il fit par dire « Sexy ? Oui, il parait. » Elle commença à s'en aller il lui dit « Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Très remonté, elle dit « Lui parler. » Elle ne vit pas l'action se faire qu'a vitesse vampirique Damon lui avait pris le poignet et elle se retrouva devant Elena, Caroline et Stefan.

Stefan : T'as pas fait ça ?

Damon : Si, je l'ai fait.

Caroline : …Bonnie c'est vrai ?!

Elena : …Bonnie ?

Damon : Oui, ça l'est. Quoi ? Bonnie tu as perdu ta langue ?

Stefan : Damon..

Elena : Bonnie…Comment tu as pu ? Tu aimais Jeremy !

Damon : Mlle Gilbert est bien placé pour parler d'amour.

Même Bonnie se retourna vers son ennemi choqué, très déçu, Elena dit « Damon… » Ce dernier prit le poignet à la jeune sorcière et dit « Viens. »

Stefan : Tu l'emmène où ?

Damon : A l'hôpital.

Toujours à vitesse vampirique, Bonnie se retrouva maintenant assied dans la voiture de Damon, elle avait encore du mal à se faire à une telle vitesse de la part de Damon, elle avait du mal à encaisser ce qu'il avait dit devant Jeremy, et comment il avait parlé à Elena…Avait-il prit sa défense ? Non, jamais… Très vite, elle se tourna et vit Damon mettre sa ceinture et démarra sous les yeux très surpris des autres.

Caroline : DAMON ET BONNIE ? OH MON DIEU ! OH MAIS MON DIEU !

Caroline sauta partout en criant sur le parking du lycée, Stefan ria légèrement.

Stefan : T'es si heureuse que ça ?!

Caroline : MAIS MON DIEU ! Ce bébé sera le plus merveilleux ! Tu ne penses pas Elena ?

Elena : …Ce bébé sera…vampire et sorcier ? Est-ce possible ?

Stefan : Il n'en existe pas pour l'instant, mais certainement.

Caroline : MAIS MON DIEU UN BEBE ! Je veux voir le ventre de Bonnie ! On les rejoint à l'hôpital ?

Stefan : Oui, si tu veux, Elena ?

Elena : Oh, euh, allez-y, je vais rejoindre Jeremy d'abord.

Sur le chemin.

Bonnie : Arrête cette voiture.

Damon : T'es toujours aussi bruyante ?

Bonnie : Ce que t'as fait c'est horrible ! Jeremy est mon ami !

Damon : Aussi ton ex.

Bonnie : Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital.

Damon : Si tu vas y aller.

Bonnie : …J'y suis déjà partit une fois.

Damon : Qu'une fois ?!

Bonnie : Seulement deux, enfin, maintenant trois semaines ont passés.

Damon : Ton ventre dit autrement.

Un silence se posa, puis elle dit « S'il te plait, emmène-moi voir Jeremy. »

Damon : Mais bien sur…

Bonnie : Ne le déteste pas.

Damon : Je fais ce que je veux.

Elle soupira, un nouveau silence intervint, elle se tourna vers lui, toujours silencieuse, et amusé il dit « Tu aimes m'admirer à ce que je constate.

Bonnie : Damon ?

Damon : Bonnie.

Bonnie : Tu n'aurais pas dut. Pour Elena, tu n'aurais pas dut.

Damon : J'étais énervé qu'il pense que c'était lui le père. J'étais énervé qu'elles pensent que ça n'était pas moi. J'étais énervé qu'elles disent que cet enfant, était le sien. Alors, oui, j'ai bien fait.

Bonnie : …Elle doit être fâchée, comme Caroline, et je comprendrais. Tu as vu la réaction d'Elena ? Une raison en plus qui nous prouve qu'on ne doit pas avoir cet en*coupé par Damon*

Damon : Bonnie. Tais-toi.

Bonnie : Ne t'en prend pas à moi !

Damon : Alors ne m'incite pas à le faire, ok ?

Un nouveau silence retomba puis Damon dit « Tu as honte c'est ça ?

Bonnie : Honte ?

Damon : Tu mets des gros pull pour cacher ton ventre, tu as honte ?

Bonnie : Je n'aurais jamais honte de cet enfant. Mystic Falls est une petite ville, je ne veux pas qu'un jour mon père l'apprenne par quelqu'un.

* * *

Chez les Gilbert, Elena vint vite à rentrer en criant le prénom de son frère qu'elle trouva sur le canapé, les poings serrés, elle lui dit « Jeremy. »

Jeremy : Je t'en prie, pas maintenant.

Elena : Je suis aussi choqué que toi.

Jeremy : Ah oui ? Comment tu as pu laisser une telle chose se produire ?! Damon est dingue de toi !

Elena : Bonnie l'était de toi !

Jeremy : Tu plaisante ? Elle sortait avec moi parce qu'elle m'aimait bien, c'est tout. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi, mais Damon t'aime, alors tu n'avais qu'à te mettre avec lui.

Elena : Même si je serais avec lui, cela se serait tout de même passé, et tu le sais.

Jeremy : …Tu sais…Bonnie veut une vie de rêve mais elle a peur, elle a peur d'être aimé, elle a peur d'aimer…alors pourquoi elle à coucher avec Damon ?

Elena : Je ne sais pas…Je pense qu'ils étaient attirés tous les deux.

Jeremy : Bonnie hésitait à m'embrasser en public et tu me parle d'une attirance qu'elle a pour son pire ennemi ?!

Elena : Ce qui est fait est fait ! Alors au lieu de crier ta haine, voit ce que tu peux sauver de ton couple, non ? Rien ne dit qu'ils vont finir ensemble !

Jeremy : Ils vont avoir un bébé !

Elena : Bonnie ne voudra certainement pas le garder, elle ne veut pas d'enfant avant ces 24 ans, alors…attends.

* * *

Pas très loin de l'hôpital, dans la voiture de Stefan, Caroline était toute excité sous les yeux amusé de Stefan.

Caroline : C'est une fille ou un garçon ?! Tu crois qu'ils vont l'appeler comment ? Caroline ?!

Stefan : Je pense qu'ils sont plus occupés à se demander si cet enfant va bien.

Caroline : Mais Damon et Bonnie ? Jamais je n'y avais pensé.

Stefan : A vrai dire, moi non plus.

Caroline : Damon veut cet enfant ? Car tu sais, il n'est pas très famille alors…

Stefan : Si, il le veut plus que tout.

Caroline : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Stefan : Tu verras dans quelques temps.

Caroline : Bonnie doit être…

Stefan : Paniqué.

Caroline : Si son père l'apprend, elle se fera certainement tuée.

Stefan : Son père est si horrible ?

Caroline : Horrible et effrayant. Il avait eu une fille parfaite jusqu'à maintenant, mais quand il apprendra qu'elle est enceinte….et d'un vampire en plus...Il l'a reniera certainement. Et il est la dernière personne qu'elle a de sa famille avec sa grand-mère.

Stefan : On est là pour elle.

Caroline : Mais Elena…elle semble…

Stefan : Je ne sais plus quoi penser d'Elena.

Caroline : Vraiment ?

Stefan : Elle semble de plus en plus intéressée par Damon.

Caroline : Mais Damon n'aura pas le temps de se concentrer sur elle, enfin, si tu comme tu dis, il veut autant cet enfant, il sera concentré sur Bonnie.

Stefan : Oui.

Caroline : Quant à Katherine ?

Stefan : Oh, Caroline, Katherine n'est pas du tout une menace pour Bonnie, je crois que c'est tout le contraire.

* * *

A l'hôpital, plus précisément dans le secteur gynécologie, dans une pièce toute blanche, Bonnie ne se sentait pas à son aise, le médecin n'était pas encore là, quant à Damon il l'a regarda faire des vas-et-viens avec sa robe d'hôpital dans la chambre. Elle semblait stressé, effrayé, il dit « T'as fini ? »

Bonnie : Rien n'est bien, ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça, ça doit être magique, et joyeux, ça ne doit pas être stressant, ça doit être un moment heureux, je ne devrais pas avoir autant peur, ça doit se passer comme dans mes rêves ça…

En se retournant, Damon était devant elle, puis baissa sa tête à la hauteur des yeux de sa sorcière et il dit « Comment tu veux que ça se passe ? » Elle semblait étonné de ce rapprochement physique aussi calme de sa part, elle le regarda avec ses yeux verts et dit « Q…Quoi ? » La manière dont elle le regardait si effrayé incitait le vampire à ouvrir les yeux sur le côté mignon de Bonnie.

Damon : Comment tu imagines ce moment dans tes rêves ?

Bonnie : Je…je…Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais pensé, je…

Damon : Alors créons ce rêve.

Bonnie : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Damon : Tu voulais un moment comme dans tes rêves. Pour cette visite, je vais t'offrir une romance idéale.

Bonnie le regarda toujours effrayé, mais beaucoup moins. Était-il en train de lui dire qu'il voulait que ce moment, que cette visite, que cette visite où il verrait leur enfant en échographie, voulait-il qu'aucun des deux ne l'oubli ? Venait-il de proposer à Bonnie une romance idéale durant ce RDV ?

Damon : Changeons la règle du jeu durant un moment. Je te défie de m'aimer pendant ce rendez-vous.

Bonnie n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression et le regarda toujours aussi étonné.

Damon : Tu deviens officiellement ma petite amie pendant un court moment dans exactement…3,2,1…

Le médecin toqua à la porte et entra souriant en disant « Bonjour à vous. »

Damon : Tu es ma petite amie pendant ce rendez-vous.

Il l'a rassura en lui prenant la main, voyant toujours sa surprise, il sourit amusé.

Le médecin : Vous êtes prête Mlle ?

Bonnie regarda toujours Damon sans rien dire, et en l'a regardant, il dit « Ma copine est prête. » Lui non plus ne voulait pas que cette visite chez le gynéco soit banale, et remplit de haine. C'était leur bébé. Il voulait que ce soit bien, agréable, et surtout, idéal, alors oui, durant cette visite, Bonnie & lui étaient ensemble. Ainsi, ils verraient leur bébé sur l'échographie et serait heureux. Oui, durant ce rendez-vous, Bonnie serait la copine de Damon, durant ce court rendez-vous, Damon serait le petit ami de Bonnie. Cette visite ne se ferait pas en tant qu'ennemi, mais en tant qu'un couple : Bonnie & Damon.


	7. Chapter 6

**BamonEnForce : Merci ahah C'est gentil ! : )**

**Wendy : Merci ^^ ça me fait plaisir ! Jenifael09 : Thaaaaank you ! **

**Guest :Alors écoute... Si ma fic ne te plait pas parce que c'est une Bamon, tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs-' ****Tu m'as dit, et là je cite « Tu devrais écrire du Delena ! » Ce qui prouve que tu aimes ma fic mais que tu préférés y voir Elena et Damon ? Eh bien non, je n'écrirais pas du Delena. Je n'en suis pas fan, et je trouve qu'Elena le fait beaucoup souffrir, quant à la relation haine/amour de Bonnie et lui, je l'a trouvé merveilleuse surtout depuis que j'ai vu une vidéo de ce couple sur youtube « New York » regarde là et tu verras que ce couple vaut bien mieux que le Delena…Je n'ai rien contre Elena, mais Damon irait mieux avec Bonnie.. Sur ce, au plaisir de ne jamais te voir :D**

**teambonbon972 : Oui c'est vrai, Damon le prend plutôt bien, tu verras dans ce chapitre pourquoi ! Merci : ) Tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir !**

**oOBeeOo : Merci beaucoup ! Sincèrement, Caroline sera super marrante dans ma fic, et sa relation avec Katherine à la fin de ce chapitre est plutôt amusante ! Quant à Elena, c'est vrai qu'elle n'appréciera pas cette grossesse ! Merci : )**

**Mlle Anonymous : Haha xD Alors voilà ! Toutes tes questions ont des réponses dans ce chapitre ! Enfin, la plupart ! Merci beaucoup ^^ **

**bamon56 :**

**Nina59210 : Oui merci voilà un nouveau chapitre : ) **

**Au fait, la fin n'était PAS DU TOUT prévue comme ça ! Mais alors là pas du tout, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai voulu écrire ce que j'avais en tête à l'instant présent donc…voilà ! ^^**

**Merci à tout le monde ! Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre ^^**

* * *

C'était leur bébé. Il voulait que ce soit bien, agréable, et surtout, idéal, alors oui, durant cette visite, Bonnie & lui étaient ensemble. Ainsi, ils verraient leur bébé sur l'échographie et serait heureux. Oui, durant ce rendez-vous, Bonnie serait la copine de Damon, durant ce court rendez-vous, Damon serait le petit ami de Bonnie. Cette visite ne se ferait pas en tant qu'ennemi, mais en tant qu'un couple : Bonnie & Damon. Le médecin sourit, et invita Bonnie à s'allonger. Cette dernière ne bougea pas dans un premier temps, alors Damon l'a regarda avec un regard impressionnant, il lui dit à voix basse « Tout va bien. » Amusé, le médecin dit « Ah, la première échographie ? » Bonnie se tourna vers lui. Était-il en train de se moquer de sa peur, elle fronça les sourcils super vexé, quant à Damon, il se retenait de rire en lui disant à l'oreille « Essaye de pas le tuer, tu veux ? » Bonnie le regarda à nouveau, puis il l'attira sur le lit pour qu'elle s'assoit, le médecin s'assied sur une chaise juste à côté. En approchant une machine. Bonnie était censé s'allonger, mais elle ne fit rien, elle regarda le plafond comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Médecin : Mlle ? Il faut s'allonger.

Bonnie : …Maintenant ?

Médecin : Oui, maintenant.

Bonnie : Je suis obligé ?

Médecin : Un peu, oui.

Bonnie : …

Damon : Bonnie ?

Elle était terrorisé…Elle verrait son enfant…Très doucement elle s'allongea et sentit Damon de l'autre côté lui prendre la main. Elle ouvra grand les yeux quand elle vu le médecin avec un grand tube de gel, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva à serrer la main de Damon de peur. Le médecin dit « J'adore voir de nouveau jeune couple, c'est tellement agréable ! Veuillez relever votre blouse du haut.» C'est très lentement qu'elle le fit. Damon n'avait encore jamais vu le ventre de Bonnie depuis sa grossesse, enfin, jamais vu à part avec un t-shirt. Il croyait que tout ceci était un rêve. A travers ce ventre, à travers ce ventre métissé, était leur bébé ? A travers cette bosse qui prenait forme peu à peu, il y avait leur enfant ? Oui. Son enfant. Celui de Bonnie & lui.

Médecin : Il ne faut pas avoir peur, cela fera un peu froid au début, mais tout ira bien.

Il régla assez vite l'appareil de l'échographie, Damon regarda le ventre de Bonnie, quant à elle, elle priait. Oui, elle avait peur, et serra encore plus fort la main de Damon. Qui aurait cru qu'une petite sorcière comme elle avait autant de force ? Il dit en souriant « Commençons. » La sorcière le vit posé une sorte de gel sur un appareil qui s'apprêtait à poser sur son ventre. Ah c'était froid, il régla une dernière fois la machine et bougea le petit appareil sur tout le ventre de Bonnie qui le regarda faire, Damon regarda l'écran l'air à première vue fasciné… Puis à son tour, il sera légèrement un peu plus la main de Bonnie. Après quelques seconde de silence, il dit souriant Ah le voilà ! »

Médecin : Vous voyez ceci ? Les deux petites mains, la tête, le corps et les pieds ?

Damon : …C'est notre enfant..

Bonnie regarda l'écran sans rien dire, et étrangement, pleine de peur, et d'émotion elle dit « ….On va avoir ce bébé.. » Rien qu'à cette petite phrase, on pouvait sentir sa peur, mais aussi…son amour envers ce bébé. L'aimait-elle déjà ? Elle redit lentement « On va avoir…ce bébé.. » Damon lâcha sa main calmement, puis la reprit mais pas de la même manière, il fit croiser leurs doigts en disant à son tour « Oui, on va avoir ce bébé. » Ils étaient comme émerveillés, c'était…apaisant, calme, doux. Le petit écran était merveilleux à regarder, voir même fascinant. Le médecin rajouta « Le mois prochains nous connaitrons le sexe de l'enfant, ce qui est étrange, est que nous sentons déjà son cœur battre à seulement trois mois, il est assez avancé. » Evidemment, c'était un vampire…Ils avaient un enfant, le petit être qui était sur cet écran, qui était dans le ventre de Bonnie, étaient leur enfant, leur bébé. Ils allaient avoir un enfant ! Aucun ne réalisa réellement, et après quelques minutes de conseils, de gentillesse de la part du médecin, il leur expliqua le déroulement des futures séances avant de s'en aller souriant d'avoir reçu un couple aussi jolie à regarder ensemble. La porte se referma, Bonnie se releva lentement et sentit que Damon tenait sa main différemment, elle n'en fit pas la remarque, puis elle essuya assez vite une larme qui coulé. « Tu pleures? »

Bonnie : …Non.

Elle se redressa complètement, et respira un bon coup, Damon appuya son regard et pour la faire rire il dit « Notre romance était si nul que ça ? » Elle sourit amusé, et contente des efforts de Damon, elle dit « Non non, elle était parfaite, c'est…J'ai peur. Ce bébé est…merveilleux et… »

Damon : Eh.

Damon lâcha sa main puis releva son visage avec ses deux mains, il l'a regarda de manière différente pour une fois, il semblait…doux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait.

Damon : Tout ira bien. Tu me crois si je te le dis ?

Bonnie : …Etrangement…Oui…Oui, je te crois.

Damon : Alors ne t'en fait pas. Ce bébé que tu as vu à cet écran, celui que tu portes, sera heureux, peu importe ce qu'il arrive.

Bonnie continua de le regarder sans rien dire. C'était un côté de Damon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais jamais. Rassuré, elle dit « Oui. »

Damon : Notre courte romance t'as donc plu ?

Bonnie : …Elle était comme dans mes rêves.

Damon : Eh bien pas moi.

Bah oui, il était devenu gentil, comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il le soit jusqu'à la fin… Elle le regarda super vexé, très vexé, l'air énervé, il rigola légèrement.

Damon : Moi, elle ne m'a pas plut.

Bonnie : Oui bah j'ai compris !

Damon : Si t'as compris, fais ce que t'as à faire.

Bonnie : En effet, et je le fais maintenant !

Une dispute aller commencer, Damon se retenait de rire, puis Bonnie descendit du lit, et commença à s'en aller, puis il l'a retint vite par la main, en la forçant à se retourner, il dit « Je ne pense pas qu'on s'est compris. »

Bonnie : Ah mais si ! Cette visite ne t'a pas plu, alors je m'en vais d'accord ?

Damon : Embrasse-moi.

Bonnie : …Q…Quoi ?

Damon : Cette romance ne me plaira pas, si on part comme ça. Un couple s'embrasse, non ?

Bonnie : E..J…

Damon : Alors…Laisse-moi t'embrasser.

Bonnie : …Embrasser ?

Damon : Quand on passera cette porte, cette romance sera finit, alors…Finissons là correctement.

Bonnie : …Correctement ?

Damon : Tu voulais une romance idéal, j'en veux une aussi.

Elle se trouvait tellement idiote à ne rien dire, elle resta devant lui, les yeux verts surpris, il s'approcha lentement, très lentement d'elle, comme pour faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. A vrai dire, lui non plus ne comprenait rien. Mais Damon avait toujours était comme ça, il ne réfléchissait jamais au conséquence, puis il s'en fichait. Il voulait seulement embrasser Bonnie, celle qui portait leur bébé. A un mini mètre de ses lèvres, il fit durer ce moment qui lui était interminable, puis finit par collés ses lèvres sur celle de Bonnie. Ce n'était pas un baiser brusque, violent, il était tout le contraire, il était calme, doux, tendre, serin, le genre de baiser que Damon n'avait jamais réellement donnait, mais le genre de baiser qui voulait continuer durant toute son éternité. Il prit le visage de sa sorcière en main, puis l'a serra à lui en l'a rapprochant de lui par le dos, et il put sentir le ventre de Bonnie. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait le bébé aussi proche de lui, alors il reprit lentement sa main et l'a posa sur le ventre de celle qui l'était en train d'embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi, mais oui, à cet instant, il se sentait curieusement satisfait de sa vie….Ce qu'il n'avait pas ressenti pendant des années, non, des siècles ! Le silence régné jusqu'à…. « Nan mais comment ça vous ne savez pas où est la patiente Bennett ?! Vous savez qu'elle va avoir un bébé ?! ALORS VOUS ME LA TROUVER ! & MAINTENANT ! » Caroline avait toujours était…sociable ! Ils mirent tous deux un terme à ce baiser puis se regardèrent.

Damon : Maintenant, elle est idéale.

Bonnie : …

Il remit sa main sur le ventre de Bonnie, et semblait étrange, Bonnie lui dit hésitante « Tout va bien ? » Très sérieux il lui dit « Tout va bien. Tu es prête ? » Elle acquis.

* * *

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital…

Caroline : Vous voulez m'énervé ?

Secrétaire : Vous ne pouvez pas intervenir durant une visite, c'est interdit mlle.

Stefan : Caroline…

Secrétaire : Veuillez calmez votre amie.

Caroline : Je suis CALME OK ?!

La porte 202 vint s'ouvrir devant eux, et en ressortit Damon & Bonnie, puis Caroline sauta sur Bonnie toute heureuse. Le vampire et la sorcière ne comprit pas. Stefan dit « Oh, elle est…heureuse, oui c'est ça, disons ça. »

Caroline : Oh mais c'est génial je suis si heureuse !

Bonnie : Je vois ça, mh…Caroline ?

Caroline : Oui ?

Bonnie : Tu appuis un peu fort sur mon ventre.

Caroline : Ah, oups !

Stefan : Alors c'est officiel ? Un bébé.

Damon : Ca l'est.

Caroline : Qui y aurait cru ? Moi j'ai toujours pensé que celle qui tomberait enceinte serait moi ou Elena, mais toi ? J'y avais jamais pensé ! Et même Damon. Attends…ça…ça t'as couché avec Damon ?!

Bonnie & Damon : …

Stefan : Caroline, tu y as pas pensé avant ?

Caroline : Si mais, le réalisé c'est….ouah vous deux ? Quand ?!

Damon : Blondie, t'es gentille, tu te tais ?

Caroline : Où ?! Non non ! Plutôt comment ça se fait ?! Bonnie ?

Bonnie : Oh ? Euh…

Stefan : Caroline tu te tais.

Caroline : ..D'accord. On peut voir une image du bébé ? OH S'il vous plait !

Caroline les supplier pratiquement, Bonnie ria légèrement puis lui donna et elle l'a vit s'émerveillés avec Stefan et Caroline dit « Ah regarde c'est ses petites mains ! »

Caroline : Moi aussi je veux un bébé !

Bonnie : Katherine n'est pas là ?

Caroline : Katherine ? Pourquoi tu parles d'elle ?

… : Sans doute parce qu'elle m'aime, ça me parait logique…

Bonnie se tourna vers l'ascenseur et Katherine venait d'en ressortir, elle s'approcha d'eux.

Stefan : Comment tu sais qu'ont été là ?

Katherine : J'étais venu chasser, puis, j'ai senti la présence de vampire.

Caroline : ….

Katherine : Oh, mon sosie n'est pas là ? Dommage, je l'aurai bien tué.

Caroline : Katherine !

Katherine : Bonnie, alors ?

Bonnie lui montra une seconde photo qu'elle tenait puis la mit en évidence sous les yeux de sa nouvelle amie, Katherine dit « …C'est le bébé ? » elle semblait heureuse, et c'est ainsi que Stefan & Damon s'échangeaient un regard. Katherine qui souriait ? Caroline dit « Euh, elle va bien ? »

Katherine : Et tu te sens bien ?

Bonnie : Oui, je vais bien.

Caroline : Katherine gentille ?

Katherine : Disons…que ça dépend de qui.

Caroline : Vous allez l'appeler comment ?! Vous pouvez l'appeler Caroline ?

Damon : Non.

Caroline : Eh ! Pourquoi ?

Damon : Je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit comme toi.

Caroline : C'est-à-dire ?

Damon : Dérangé.

Caroline : …J'espère qu'il n'a pas ton caractère !

Damon : Oui oui Blondie…

Stefan : Il ne manque pas quelqu'un ?

Katherine : Non.

Bonnie : Katherine…

Katherine : …

Caroline : Elena devait nous rejoindre depuis un petit moment.

Bonnie : Je…je vais aller la voir.

Katherine : C'est dispensable.

Damon : Pourquoi tu irais la voir ?

Bonnie : …Damon..

Caroline : Désolé Stefan, mais, Elena ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

Stefan : Oh, tu sais, je le sais, et…à vrai dire, je dois en discuter avec elle.

Bonnie : Je vais aller lui parler…

Damon : …

Katherine : Pardon ? Tu m'a moi, je suis suffisante, pourquoi tu veux Gilbert ?

Caroline : Alors vous êtes vraiment amis ?

Katherine : Blondie, ne fait pas l'étonné, ça devait bien arriver…

Tous : …

Stefan : Pouvons- nous y aller ?

Bonnie : Oui, allons-y.

* * *

Devant la maison d'Elena & Jeremy, y étaient une jeune blonde, deux hommes aux cheveux chatain, un ayant les yeux bleus, l'autre marrons fixaient cette maison comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à attaquer à tout moment, dans un élant de soupire, la blonde dit « On y va maintenant ? » Celui qui semblait le plus dangereux dit « Oh mais Rebekah, tu ne le sais pas ? Les Mickaelson attaquent quand je l'aurais décidé. Pas vrai Kol ? »

Kol : En effet. Mystic Falls m'a manqué, pas à toi Klaus ?

Klaus : Bien plus que tu ne le pense. Je pense qu'on va s'amuser ici. Ah ça oui.

Rebekah : Pourquoi somme nous revenu ? Katherine n'a plus son enfant.

Klaus : Mais elle est la plus puissante des vampires avec les pouvoirs que son bébé lui a fait gagner, alors…il n'existe pas plus puissant que moi.

Rebekah : Et Elena ?

Klaus : Elle m'agace simplement, tout comme Katherine. De plus, les Salvatore sont dingue d'elle, et…j'aimerais les faire souffrir. Vous ne trouvez pas que ce séjour nous sera amusant ?

Kol : Oh si…La sorcière est-elle toujours aussi jolie ?

Klaus : La Bennett ? Sans doute. Concentrons-nous sur Katherine & Elena.

Rebekah : Quand attaquons nous ?

Klaus : Ne t'en fais pas, dans…très peu de temps.

* * *

Dans le salon des Gilbert.

Jeremy : Alors t'es certaine que le père de Bonnie ne voudra pas de cet enfant ?

Elena : Oui, tout comme Bonnie & Damon, ils ne doivent pas en vouloir. Elle avortera certainement et puis voilà.

Jeremy : Et si non ?

Elena : Cela se passera comme je t'ai dit, tu sais, je connais Bonnie, elle aura peur.

Jeremy : Alors…quelque chose entre elle et moi est à nouveau possible ?

Elena : Oui, Jeremy.

A vrai dire, il avait du mal à en croire sa sœur, mais il aimait Bonnie et cela devait être lui le père est pas quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Damon venait de garer sa voiture juste devant l'allée de chez Bonnie, est aucun des deux n'avait parler sur le chemin. Elle avait était restait silencieuse, puis il lui dit ' On y est. »

Bonnie : Je le veux.

Damon se tourna vers Bonnie, qui se tourna à son tour vers lui.

Damon : …

Bonnie : Je veux….Je veux ce bébé.

Il la regarda si sérieux, qu'elle en était effrayé.

Bonnie : Oui, je le veux, c'est…aujourd'hui à l'échographie…j'ai réalisait que…oui, que oui je voulais cet enfant, et…je sais, c'est peut-être fou, enfin, je, je ne sais pas ce que je veux, mais, j'aimerais…j'aimerais l'aimer et…je sais, que se sera difficile, tu vois, je ne réalise pas toute les bétises qui sortent de ma bouche, mais…et mon père est..

Damon : Bonnie.

Bonnie : …

Damon : Respire. Je suis content que tu le veuille, j'en suis vraiment content, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, et je te comprends, tu n'imaginais pas ta vie comme ça, mais ta vie ne se résume pas à des plans que tu es fait. Moi aussi pendant ce RDV aujourd'hui je me suis sentit…bien, heureux même. C'est bête mais je n'avais pas connu ça depuis des siècles, alors j'aimerais, et j'aimerais beaucoup revivre juste quelques seconde ce genre de bonheur. Peu importe avec qui, j'en ai besoin ça me…rend heureux, et…j'aime ressentir ça.

Bonnie : …C'est fou ce qu'on fait.

Damon : Mais on est Damon & Bonnie. Plus rien ne me surprend venant de nous.

Bonnie : Alors…Tout les deux ? Un bébé ?

Damon : Non, pas un bébé.

Damon pointa l'image de l'échographie que tenait Bonnie puis il dit « Ce bébé. »

Bonnie : J'ai peur.

Damon : Je suis térrifié.

Bonnie : …Tu ne comprend pas….Je parle de mon père.

Damon : Je ne pense pouvoir t'offrir une jolie révélation pleine de joie.

Bonnie : Je vais le faire.

Damon : Maintenant ?

Bonnie : …Je me dis que…je devrais tout faire d'un coup avant de perdre le courage et…

Damon : Je t'accompagne.

Bonnie : Q..Quoi ? Non, non, ça va rentrer.

Damon : Je connais ton père, je sais comment il est. Alors, non, je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça toute seul.

Bonnie : Damon, il déteste les vampires tu le sais.

Damon : Rien ne dit que je le porte dans mon cœur.

Il descendit de la voiture très sérieux, oui, Bonnie n'aurait jamais dut emmètre l'hypothèse de le dire à son père, elle descendit à son tour en tremblant puis elle claqua la porte, elle & Damon s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, mais elle ne put enclenché la porte.

Damon : Tout va bien ?

Bonnie : Il me tuera Damon.

Damon : Il ne fera rien.

Bonnie : Damon, mon père est…

Damon : Je suis beaucoup plus effrayant, et dangereux.

Bonnie : Il me chassera.

Damon : Tu me fais confiance ?

Bonnie : …Depuis hier, oui.

Damon : Allons-y.

Elle enclencha la porte de chez elle, suppliant qu'il ne soit pas là, puis elle et le père de son bébé entra et referma la porte. Du salon elle entendit « Bonnie ?! Enfin tu rentres ! » ça commencé déjà bien. Elle vit sa vie défilé ,elle connaissait son père et savait de quoi il était capable. Damon semblait confiant puis prit la main de Bonnie comme si qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce qui l'a surprenait assez oui, beaucoup même. Le père de la sorcière les vit entrer dans le salon, il leva le regard et dit « Un vampire. »

Damon : Un humain.

Rudy : Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un vampire ?!

Bonnie : Je..Papa, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Rudy : Je t'écoute ?

Bonnie : …

Bonnie savait ce qu'il se passerait, il la détesterait encore plus que maintenant, il ne voudrait plus jamais l'a voir, et elle n'avait que lui maintenant de sa famille. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir, pourtant, sentir le pouce de Damon caressait sa main l'a rassura, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

Bonnie : J'ai…

Elle était térrifié, puis son père commençé à perdre patience, elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard sévère, puis « Je suis…en…enceinte. » Ses yeux si sévère et surpris, l'a fit avoir les larmes aux yeux, il dit « Quoi ? » Ahurie, elle sentit à quel point il était déçu, à quel point il l'a détestait, il répéta plus durement « Quoi ? »

Bonnie : …Je vais avoir un bébé.

Voilà que son visage devenait de plus en plus humide, elle ne clignait même pas des yeux, et pourtant, ses yeux scintillaient. Elle serra très fort la main de Damon.

Rudy : Bonnie, si c'est une blague, c'est idiot, retourne dans ta chambre révisé, tu n'es pas marié voyons ! Aller vas réviser.

Bonnie : N..non…Tu ne comprends pas…Je…Je vais avoir un bébé.

Rudy dit, non, cria « C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Elle sursauta, alors elle avait vécu comme ça toute sa vie ? Bonnie avait peur de son père ? Damon regarda l'expression de son père ? Il comprenait son choque, mais pourquoi semblait-il autant l'a détester ? Pourquoi avait-elle peur de son père ?

Rudy : T'es…enceinte ?! Ah oui ? Et de qui ? Jeremy ? C'est ça ?! C'est ça ?! T'as couché avec Jeremy ?! C'est lui le père de ton enfant ?!

Damon : Non. C'est moi.

Alors que le vampire semblait calme, sans aucune peur, le père de Bonnie voyait rouge, il regarda Damon avec toute sa haine qui le consumé, il dit surpris « Pardon ?! »

Damon : C'est moi. »

Rudy : Un vampire ?! Attendez là ! Bonnie tu es au lycée ! Le père de ton enfant est un vampire ?!

Bonnie : Papa je…

Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots, elle ne savait pas quoi dire..

Rudy : Le mariage ?! Comment as-tu pu briser tout ses plans ?! Comment tu as pu tout ?! Non non, c'est un cauchemar, ma fille est une étudiante modèle, pas une lycéenne enceinte, d'accord ?!

Bonnie : Je vais avoir….C'est réel, je vais avoir un bébé, je ne savais pas que ça arriverait, je en prie, crois-moi…Je ne…

Il se retourna, regarder Bonnie était tellement difficile il dit « Tu n'es pas ma fille. » Lui faire comprendre n'avait jamais était difficile pour Bonnie, mais…l'entendre le dire lui fit un pincement douloureux au cœur, si douloureux qu'elle ne réalisa pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

Rudy : Je ne veux plus de toi. Vas-t'en.

Bonnie : Q….Quoi ? Papa j'ai dit que je ne savais pas, je t'en prie, je suis réellement…

Rudy : Vas t'en.

Pleurer, voilà ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle commença à se précipiter vers la sortie mais Damon n'avait pas lâchait sa main et l'avait remis de force près de lui. « Bonnie, tu restes. Vas faire tes valises. » Elle tourna ses yeux remplit de larme et le vit fixé son père en fronçant les sourcils très sérieux, et ne voyant qu'elle ne bougea pas, il dit « Tu montes à l'étage et tu prends toutes tes affaires. Maintenant. » Quoi ? Son père l'a dégageait de chez elle, et Damon était d'accord avec ça ? Il serra plus fort sa main et lui dit « Je t'ai dis maintenant.' Il l'a relâcha, et insista fortement Bonnie à monter à l'étage.

Rudy : Quoi ? Tu me prends ma fille maintenant ?!

Damon : Vous ne voulez pas d'elle, moi, je l'a veux.

Rudy : Elle est jeune d'accord ?! Elle va avorter.

Damon : Elle ne le fera pas.

Rudy : Si, sinon, je…

Damon : Vous quoi ? Vous oubliez ? Je suis un vampire.

Rudy : C'est une menace ?

Damon : Un avertissement.

Rudy : Elle est au lycée !

Damon : Ce bébé est moitié vampire et sorcier, si elle avorte, elle meurt. Alors, non, elle n'avortera pas.

Rudy : Elle ne peut pas être maman ! C'est ma fille d'accord ?! Si je dis qu'elle n'aura pas d'enfant, elle n'en aura pas ! Je suis son père, ok ?

Damon : Et je suis Damon. Et elle est Bonnie.

Rudy : Tu penses à son avenir ?! Cet enfant va lui gâcher.

Damon : Non, elle aura quelqu'un à aimer.

Rudy : Tu veux dire quoi ?! Hein ? Que je n'aime pas ma fille ?!

Damon : C'est ce que vous pensez ?

Rudy : …

Damon : Bien.

Rudy : Damon Salvatore avec un enfant ? Jamais !

Damon : & pourtant, Bonnie porte mon enfant.

Rudy : Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ! Vous n'êtes pas mariés !Tous ses plans sont foutus en l'air !

Damon : Je pense avoir était calme jusqu'à maintenant, mais si vous levez la voix, je risque de m'énervé, alors…c'est pour ça que je vais rejoindre Bonnie avant de faire quelque chose de…dangereux.

Les larmes coulées sur ses vêtements qu'elle pliait, tout se passait trop vite. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi mettre, alors elle mit tout en vrac, et les cris de son père d'en bas n'arrangeait rien à ses larmes, c'était trop d'un coup… Pendant qu'elle faisait sa valise, elle ne savait pas où elle serait demain, ce qu'il lui arriverait, à elle, aux bébés, à sa relation avec son père, comment élèverait-elle son bébé ? Tout simplement comment elle s'en sortirait…Le regard de son père avait était dur, méchant, déçu, sérieux, furieux, quant à ses mots…blessant. Elle mettait tout en vrac, elle ne réfléchissait plus mais si elle restait dans cette maison, rien de bien n'arriverait. Damon poussa légèrement la porte de sa chambre, et vit une grande valise sur le lit de Bonnie. Comment devait-il se comporter ? Assez calme il dit « Bonnie. » Elle continua sa valise à dire « Il me déteste…Il me hait maintenant, plus qu'avant.. » Elle l'a referma l'air confus, puis il s'approcha d'elle et l'a regarda « Tu étais heureuse à vivre ici ? Avec lui ? » Timidement, elle baissa la tête mais il la lui releva en disant « Réponds. » puis elle fit non de la tête « Alors, ne pleure pas. Tout va bien se passer. »

Bonnie : Je n'ai nulle part où aller, je n'ai rien, je suis une petite lycéenne et..

Damon : Bonnie, tu viens avec moi.

Bonnie : Quoi ?

Damon : Tu vas vivre avec moi.

Bonnie : Quoi ? Mais je…

Damon : Tu viens vivre avec moi. On y va.

Il prit sa valise et l'a souleva d'une seule main, il rétorqua « Si tu oubli quelque chose, on demandera à l'un des autres de venir, ou je reviendrai. » Il reprit sa main et l'emmena à l'extérieur de sa chambre puis il dévala les escaliers, mais avant de sortir, Rudy se planta devant la porte d'entrée, et semblait haineux.

Rudy : Puis maintenant tu pars ?! C'est nouveau ça ?!

Bonnie : …Tu ne veux pas de moi, tu l'a dit, tu m'a *Coupé par Rudy*

Rudy : Oui, c'est vrai. Plus jamais…Plus jamais je ne veux te revoir. C'est finis Bonnie.

Bonnie : …

Rudy : Je te déteste.

Damon poussa d'une main assez fort Rudy de devant la porte puis l'ouvrit et emmena à l'extérieur Bonnie qui semblait ne pas avoir suivi ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait dit à son père qu'elle était enceinte, il l'a détestait, il lui a dit de partir, il ne veut plus d'elle…maintenant elle part. Le vampire l'avait fait monter dans la voiture, pendant qu'il mettait la valise dans le coffre, à son tour il monta. Calmement il dit « Ta ceinture. » Bonnie ne réagissait pas, alors il se pencha vers elle, et lui mit, mit la sienne, et commença son chemin vers la pension. Réaliser qu'elle était maintenant seule en tant que Bennett ? Difficile.

* * *

Elena venait d'arriver au manoir, elle voulait, et avait besoin de parler à Stefan, il l'avait accueillit en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait. La petite Gilbert que tout le monde aimé ne savait pas que Caroline était assied sur le canapé du séjour. La jeune vampire l'a salua.

Caroline : Oh, t'es là ! ça va ?

Elena : Oui, qu'est-ce que tu tiens ?

Caroline : Oh ? C'est le bébé de Damon & Bonnie.

Elena : …

Elena s'approcha surprise, de Caroline en disant « Quoi ? » Caroline lui planta devant les yeux en disant « Ce bébé est magnifique, tu vois ? »

Elena : ..Oh, oui, il l'est.

Stefan : Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Elena : Je voulais savoir si…tout s'était bien passé ?

Stefan : Oui.

Caroline : Oui. Le bébé à trois mois en tant que vampire et deux en tant qu'humain, enfin…si on peut dire ça comme ça.

Elena : …Katherine est partit ?

Stefan : Non, elle est dans la cuisine.

Elena : Elle va rester longtemps ?

Caroline : Tu sais…c'est vrai qu'elle est méchante, mais…avec Bonnie elle est…

Katherine poussa la porte de la cuisine en disant « Je t'interdis de dire que je suis gentille…C'est la honte. »

Stefan : Alors, Katherine est une fausse méchante ?

Katherine : Même ça, ça m'a l'air…oh non merci.

Elena : Alors avec Bonnie tu es sympa, tu crois pouvoir nous duper ?

Katherine : Oh, Elena…serais-tu jalouse ?

Elena : Je ne suis pas jalouse de Bonnie & Damon. Ils ne sont pas ensemble.

Katherine sourit amusé, puis adressa un regard à Stefan qui regardait Elena, puis la vampire reprit « Mais qui t'as dit que je parlais de Bonnie ? Je pouvais parler de moi. Ah chérie, tu t'es piégé toute seul débutante. »

Caroline : Elena.. ? Tu es avec Stefan, ok ?

Stefan : Il semblerait que non.

Elena : Stefan ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire tu le sais très bien.

Katherine : Peut-être, mais, me juger parce qu'ils m'ont aimé tous les deux…tu ne trouves pas que c'est toi la pire ?

Elena : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

Katherine : Certes…j'ai joué avec eux, mais, le seul que j'ai aimé, c'était Stefan, et je ne leur ai jamais caché. Or, toi, tu ne sais pas tu aimes lequel ? Quel genre de fille es-tu ?

Elena : Stefan je t'en prie, dis-lui qu'elle se calme, je vais m'énervé.

Katherine : Oh mais vas-y je t'en prie ? Je veux bien te laisser commencer.

Caroline : ça va arrêter !

Elena : Ce qu'elle me dit est blessant !

Katherine : Mais vrai.

Elena : D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es là ? Klaus n'est pas là, alors tu peux repartir.

Katherine : Je reste pour Bonnie. Parfois je regrette que Klaus ne soit pas là juste pour ne plus te voir.

La porte d'entrée se fit entendre, laissant Damon entré avec Bonnie plus une valise que tenait ce dernier. Elena les regardait assez perplexe, Katherine comprit immédiatement que Bonnie l'avait dit à son père. Voyant Bonnie le visage baissé, Stefan dit « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Damon referma la porte et s'avança en emmenant légèrement Bonnie vers eux. Aujourd'hui était un jour heureux, alors Caroline ne comprit pas pourquoi Bonnie semblait avoir pleuré.

Damon : Elle vit ici.

Caroline fronça les sourcils inquiète en disant « Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Damon : On l'a dit. Son père le sait.

Elena : ….Elle va vivre ici ?!

Katherine : Oui Elena ! Elle va vivre ici !

Katherine leva les yeux au plafond. Qu'est-ce que son son double était agaçant ! Elle s'avança vers Bonnie et dit sérieusement « Tout va bien se passer. » Cet amitié étonné même les frères Salvatore, surtout que Katherine n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer gentille. »

Stefan : Alors c'est officiel ? Vous le voulez ?

Damon se tourna légèrement vers Bonnie, puis l'a vit acquiesçait légèrement. Caroline cria sur place, puis pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Katherine serra quelqu'un dans ses bras. Elle serra Bonnie si fort, puis Katherine dit « C'est génial ! » Bonnie ne semblait pas autant surpris que les autres. Katherine avait toujours voulu un enfant, et là, elle en verrait un, elle sourit à Bonnie.

Caroline : Katherine heureuse ?

Katherine : …Où t'as vu ça ?

Stefan : On vient de le voir.

Katherine : N'importe quoi.

Elena : …Bonnie tu n'as pas peur ?

Bonnie : …Je…

Elena : Enfin avoir un bébé ? Tu avais plein de plan, je trouve ça dommage que tout soit ainsi.

Bonnie : …

Damon : …

Caroline : Non mais t'es malade de dire ça ? Tu veux l'a faire douter ?!

Elena : Non, je dis ça pour elle, je suis sa meilleur amie, je ne veux que son bonheur.

Katherine : Oui c'est ça…Bon, alors tu vas vivre ici ?

Damon : Oui, elle va vivre ici. Viens, je t'emmène à l'étage.

Il emmena avec lui Bonnie vers les escaliers puis les monta. A vitesse vampirique Katherine se mit devant son double l'air dangereux, alors à vitesse vampirique, Stefan s'interposa entre eux comme Caroline.

Stefan : Katherine.

Katherine : Ne pas avoir ce que tu veux ne te donne pas le droit de faire douter Bonnie, tu m'entends ?!

Elena : Je fais ça pour son bien !

Stefan : Elena tu devrais rentre.

Elena : Stefan..

Caroline : Je te raccompagne, après je reviens, aller viens..

* * *

Damon entra dans une des chambres d'amis, elle était juste en face de la sienne, il alluma la lumière puis fit entrer Bonnie, il y posa la valise. Elle semblait…figés, vide et surtout…brisé. Elle ne bougea pas, puis Damon lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le lit puis l'incita à s'asseoir sur le bord, elle regarda le sol et dit faiblement « …Il me déteste. » Damon s'en alla vers la sortie puis ferma la porte, il se ré approcha de Bonnie, et elle répéta « Il me déteste. » il se mit accroupi devant elle en disant « Non. »

Bonnie : Si.

Il regarda ses yeux verts fixés le vide, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal, c'était horrible de voir sa petite sorcière aussi faible, perdu, et brisé. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Damon : T'es rapports avec ton père ont toujours était comme ça ?

Bonnie : Oui.

Damon : Un point en commun.

Bonnie releva les yeux lentement vers lui, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

Bonnie : Ton père, il te détesté ?

Damon : Et, il ne m'a jamais voulu. Disons que j'étais une erreur. Alors oui, il me haïssait.

Bonnie : ..Damon je..

Damon : C'est pour ça que, je veux ce bébé, je veux donner l'amour que je n'ai jamais eu à ce bébé. Je ne veux pas le faire adopter, je le veux.

Bonnie : J..Je ne savais pas tout ça, je suis désolé.

Damon : Je ne m'en vente pas non plus tu sais.

Bonnie : …

Damon : Bonnie, tout ira bien.

Bonnie : Mais, mon père n'est pas le seul à me détester.

Damon : Qui ?

Bonnie : Elena. Si tu savais comment elle m'a regardé, c'était…horrible. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas que *coupé par Damon*

Damon : Tu t'excuses d'être enceinte ?

Bonnie : …

Damon : Ne redemande plus jamais pardon pour ça.

Bonnie : Mais tu l'as senti aussi comment elle était Damon.

Damon : Peu importe.

Bonnie : Non…Elle est ma meilleur amie…J'ai couché avec le garçon qu'elle aime.

Damon : Elle est avec Stefan, pas avec moi, tu n'as pas de compte à lui rendre.

Bonnie : Tu sais comment s'est entre vous..

Damon : Non, je ne sais pas, parce qu'il n'y a pas de « nous » avec Elena.

Elle resta silencieuse, puis il continua à l'a regardé et dit « Ne parlons plus d'Elena, du moins, pour l'instant. »

Damon : Tu as peur ?

Bonnie : Je suis terrifié…Damon ?

Damon : Oui ?

Bonnie : Aujourd'hui tu m'as…offert une romance idéale, et c'était vraiment bien. Merci.

Damon : Offre moi en une.

Bonnie : ..Pardon ?

Damon : Je t'en ai offert une, offre moi en une.

Bonnie : …Tu veux ?

Damon : Viens.

Il prit sa main et la leva et se mit devant elle. « On va être mené à ce côtoyer souvent durant les années à venir et… » Il fut coupé par les cris d'en bas de Caroline et d'un bruit qui ressemblait à un meuble qui venait d'exploser. Il regarda sérieux la porte et dit « Attends-moi. Tu ne bouges pas, t'entend ?! » Elle acquiesça surprise de son changement d'humeur et le vit s'en aller à vitesse vampirique. Puis lui qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire avec Bonnie ?! Il se retrouva dans l'immense séjour des Salvatore et vit…Klaus ?! Klaus venait d'expulser Caroline contre un mur, Stefan le plaque contre un mur en le tenant par la gorge, il le rejoint vite et prit le relais, et Klaus dit amusé « Tiens, les Salvatore ensemble, cela fait un bout de temps ?! »

Damon : Tu veux quoi ?!

Klaus : J'étais venu dans le but de tuer Katherine, à ce que je vois, elle a une bonne équipe tout comme Elena.

Stefan : Caroline, va chercher Elena.

Caroline acquiesça puis quitta la pièce à vitesse vampirique. Klaus rétorqua « Oh, mais ce n'est plus elles que je veux. Je veux quelque chose de plus…puissant, dangereux, fort.

Damon : Réponds moi !

Bonnie était en train de dévaler les escaliers inquiets par tous les cris et les bruits, et c'est là qu'elle vit Klaus plaqué contre un mur par Damon, avec Stefan & Katherine sur leur garde.

Klaus : Je l'a veut-elle.

Il pointa du doigt Bonnie en souriant, Damon se retourna et vit près des escaliers Bonnie qui semblait surprise et elle commença à devenir peu à peu confuse, et alors qu'il l'a regarda, Klaus se dégagea de Damon et remit sa veste correctement en disant avec ironie « Je ne pensais pas qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre une Bennett et un Salvatore ! Je suis venu donné on va dire un…avertissement, sur ce….On se verra bientôt. » En moins de deux seconde leur ennemie de toujours s'en alla.

Stefan : Bonnie pourquoi il te veut ?

Katherine : A cause de…du bébé.

Damon : Quoi ?!

Bonnie : Il veut tuer le bébé.

Caroline : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous n'avez rien fait !

Katherine : Il y a des siècles, quand j'étais humaine, avant de vous connaitre, j'ai eu un enfant hors mariage…avec un vampire, j'ai était chassé de mon pays, et donc retrouvé par Klaus qui ne voulait pas que d'autre hybride existe, alors…il m'a tué, je me suis transformé, mon enfant est mort et…c'est ce qui attend votre enfant.

Damon : …

Caroline : Oh Katherine c'est horrible !

Stefan : Pourquoi tu ne nous a jamais rien dit ?

Katherine : Je ne sais pas, mais là, c'est Bonnie, et le bébé qui sont en danger.

Damon : Mais notre enfant n'est pas un humain vampire.

Katherine : Il est plus puissant, il est sorcier. Klaus m'avait dit, quelques minutes avant de me tuer que n'importe quel hybride serait plus puissant que lui, surtout les nouveaux nées. Un vampire humain est énormément puissant, alors tu imagines un vampire sorcier ? Venant de la famille Salvatore et Bennett ?

Damon : Bonnie, c'est pour ça que tu m'avais parlé de Klaus ?

Caroline : Il veut ton bébé ? Mais il est malade lui !

Stefan : On doit à tout prix te protéger.

Bonnie : Quoi ? Non non, je n'ai pas besoin de protection je peux me débrouiller seule, ne vous en faites pas.

Damon : Je t'ai demandé ton avis peut-être ?

Bonnie : …

Caroline : C'est vrai ça, on ne te demande pas ton avis, Klaus est de retour, et pour toi et votre enfant, alors je ne te demande pas non plus ton avis.

Katherine : Tu as seulement à t'occuper de ton bébé, c'est tout.

Caroline : Bonnie ..?

Bonnie : Oui ?

Caroline : TU VAS ETRE MAMAN C'EST GENIAL !

Stefan : Caro, on l'a comprit ça.

Bonnie : Je vais aller dormir un peu, je me sens pas très…très bien.

Stefan : T'es certaine ?

Bonnie : Oui, oui.

La vérité était…qu'elle voulait être seule pour pleurer, penser à son futur, et oui, pleurer encore. Rien n'était certain, et Damon…Que pouvait-elle dire ? Si elle commencé à s'interrogeait elle deviendrait folle…C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, ce RDV elle avait adorait, elle avait eu peur, mais c'était agréable, Damon semblait l'appréciait, il semblait agréable lui aussi, et quand il l'avait embrassé si calmement, et tendrement…Non ce n'était pas comme avec Jeremy, et ça n'avait rien avoir. Il l'avait rassuré, il l'avait accompagné le dire à son père, il lui avait demandé de partir faire sa valise…Comment pouvait-il montrer autant d'intérêt en elle ? Elle baissa les yeux devant le grand miroir de la chambre, puis caressa son ventre en disant « C'est pour toi. » Dans quelques mois, ou plutôt semaine, elle aurait un bébé avec son « pire ennemi. » La vérité était qu'aujourd'hui Damon était différent avec elle, et Bonnie avait aimé. Elle ne savait pas ce que serait son avenir, si elle & Damon continuerait de se « détester » si…Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de penser ? N'importe quoi…Elle était une Bennett, lui un Salvatore, comment avait-elle pu supposer qu'un jour…Elle se trouva vite naïf, et n'osa même pas finir son hypothèse. Mais dans un sens, Bonnie avait aussi besoin de lui. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte elle avait était sans cesse apeurée, et aujourd'hui, à ce rendez-vous, non, ça n'avait pas été le cas, et ça lui était agréable.

* * *

Vers 22heure du matin, Bonnie, enfin, le bébé l'a réveilla brusquement. Elle se retrouva avec une douleur horrible, elle se murmura « Oh non… » . La sorcière constata qu'elle s'était endormit, mais qu'elle était dans la couverture et que la lumière était éteint. Elle se releva en mettant une main sur son ventre, elle sortit de la chambre et vit de la lumière à l'étage. La curiosité la gagnant, elle descendit avec toujours la main sur son ventre, puis elle aperçut Stefan dans le salon un livre à la main, et sans se retourner il dit « Tiens, notre futur maman. » Elle le rejoint calmement, et s'assied en face de lui.

Stefan : Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Bonnie : Si, mais, le bébé m'a réveillé.

Stefan : Ah je pensais que Damon t'avais réveillé.

Bonnie : …Pourquoi ?

Stefan : J'avais peur qu'il te réveille en te couchant.

Bonnie : C'est lui qui m'a mit dans la couverture ?

Stefan : Oui, je voulais le faire mais il m'a…on va dire incité à partir.

Bonnie : Ah. Il est déjà partit dormir ?

Stefan : En fait, il s'endormait sur le canapé, ces derniers temps il est incapable de dormir.

Bonnie : Je vois.

Stefan : Ne sois pas comme ça.

Bonnie : Comme quoi ?

Stefan : Autant inquiète. Damon cherche un moyen de vaincre Klaus.

Bonnie : Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

Stefan : Bonnie, je peux te poser une question ?

Bonnie : Je t'écoute ?

Stefan : Tu aimes…Damon ?

Bonnie : …

Petit silence.

Bonnie : Quoi ? C'est absurde.

Stefan : Je vois.

Bonnie : Pourquoi.. ?

Stefan : La curiosité. Tu devrais aller dormir.

Bonnie : Oui, j'y vais, Bonne nuit.

Elle se leva en souriant, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers, et Stefan dit « Hé Bonnie ? » Elle se retourna, il continua avec « On est tous là, tu le sais ? » Elle acquiesçait en souriant, puis s'en alla à l'étage pour dormir.

* * *

Lendemain.

Caroline avait toujours été doué avec sa voiture, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait débarqué au manoir vers 7h15, Stefan était déjà prêt depuis un bout de temps et l'accueilli en lui proposant de l'accompagner, Katherine et elle discutés du bébé, ce qui étonna Stefan, beaucoup même, peu de temps après, c'est Damon qui arriva et rejoint Stefan dans le salon qui préparé le petit déjeuner.

Stefan : Tu as beaucoup dormit ?

Damon : Vaguement.. J'ai aussi surtout pensé à Klaus, et à ce que Katherine nous à révéler hier. Et…Bonnie.

Stefan : On doit se préparer à l'arrivé de Klaus.

Damon : Et comment ? On a tous autre chose à faire, pourquoi il débarque au moment où tout aller bien…

Amusé, Stefan dit amusé « La voilà ! » Il avait senti la présence de Bonnie du salon, puis en entendant « Bonnie ! » de la part de Caroline, Damon & son frère arriva brusquement dans le salon, alors que Damon avait utilisé sa vitesse vampirique, Stefan l'avait rejoint assez vite. Ils virent la sorcière en t-shirt, t-shirt qui s'était assez étiré au niveau du ventre cette nuit. L'ennemi de Bonnie, qui ne l'était plus vraiment semblait le plus surpris, sans doute plus qu'elle-même : Le ventre de Bonnie avait doublé de volume. Stefan dit surpris « Comment est-ce possible en une nuit ?! »

Katherine : Il m'est arrivé la même, c'est normal, enfin pour un enfant vampire.

Caroline : Bonnie ! T'es merveilleuse !

Bonnie se prit de peur, elle regarda les autres et Damon, c'est sur lui qu'elle insista son regard apeuré. Caroline semblait très heureuse, Stefan surpris, Katherine resta calme, savant parfaitement que c'était normal. Voyant que Bonnie était au bord de faire une crise de panique, le vampire s'avança vers elle beaucoup plus calme qu'elle, il dit « Nan nan nan. Panique pas. »

Bonnie : …En une nuit mon ventre est…

Elle ne trouva pas ses mots, il lui releva la tête et dit très sérieux « Bonnie. Ne panique pas. »

Caroline : Ton ventre fait..5-6 mois non ?

Bonnie regarda Caroline choqué, Katherine lui dit « Bah t'es contente ? Elle paniquait déjà… »

Caroline : Oh mais Bonnie t'es merveilleuse t'es toute jolie avec ce ventre ! Je veux un bébé !

Bonnie : …Comment ça a pu…en une nuit ?

Katherine : C'est inexplicable. Deux trois fois durant ta grossesse tu auras ce genre de poussé de croissance, et…tu seras sans doute plus…sensible ect…que les autres femmes enceinte.

Stefan : C'est-à-dire ?

Katherine : Eh bien, à première vue, elle est à 5-6 mois je dirais, donc…on aura souvent des crises de sa part.

Damon : Bonnie, arrête de paniquer on va…trouver une solution. Déjà, ton ventre se voit, alors il faut le cacher.

Caroline : SHOPPING ?!

Stefan : Caroline…

Katherine : Eh bien, elle a raison. Les petits Sweat que madame portait…il lui en faudra des plus grands, et large.

Caroline : En tout cas, c'est hors de question que tu portes des vêtements de femme enceinte horrible.

Bonnie : E…Et le lycée ?

Stefan : On ira demain.

Bonnie : Je…je vais rater une journée au lycée ?

Stefan : Bonnie, ne t'en fais pas, je ferais en sorte qu'on aille tous les cours, ça te va ?

Bonnie : …Oui.

Caroline : Bonnie ?

Bonnie : Mh ?

Caroline : Tu me montres ton ventre ? Je t'en priiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

Bonnie : Ah ? Euh..Oui.

A croire que c'était Caroline la plus heureuse, Bonnie releva lentement son t-shirt sous les yeux de Damon qui, oui, était satisfait… Dans quelques mois, voir, quelques semaines, ce bébé, serait avec eux. Ils constatèrent que cet enfant se développé assez, et même Bonnie en était surprise. Caroline cria de joie, tellement fort que Katherine se boucha les oreilles en lui demandant de se taire. Sérieux, Damon dit « On vient. »

Bonnie : Quoi ?

Damon : On vient.

Caroline : D'accord ! Allons-y ! Futur maman !

* * *

Voilà comment Elena s'était retrouvé toute la journée au lycée avec son frère. Elle pensait qu'il montait un plan pour l'éloigné de Klaus, comme elle était dans l'erreur. Bonnie s'ennuyé, enfin n'était pas à l'aise dans ces magasins. Il y avait des femmes beaucoup plus agées qui avaient, elles, déjà des enfants près d'elle, plus un dans le ventre. Elle se trouvait observé des autres… Après tout, elle était elle aussi, très jeune. Quant à Caroline & Katherine, elles étaient en train de se battre pour savoir qu'elle robe irait le mieux à la jeune sorcière. Stefan était au téléphone avec Elena pour lui expliquer qu'ils étaient occupés. Bonnie était près de la cabine d'essayage, la main sur le ventre, Damon était juste à côté d'elle.

Katherine : Dégage de là ! La verte ira avec ses yeux !

Caroline : Et moi je te dis que la blanche ira avec son teint !

Katherine : Non mais tué là je vous en prie !

Damon : On peut savoir le problème ?

Katherine : Blondie brise toutes les règles de la mode.

Caroline : Bonnie, tu aimes laquelle ?

Bonnie : Bah…les deux sont jolies !

Katherine : Mais au fond de toi tu préfères la miennes ?

Damon : Stop, prennez les deux.

Caroline s'en alla en disant « Elle préfère la mienne, j'en suis certaine ! » Katherine l'a rejoignait au rayon en disant « Mais oui bien sur ! » Bonnie ria légèrement.

Damon : ça faisait quelques semaines que tu n'avais pas rit.

Bonnie : Disons que…je n'en avais pas vraiment l'occasion.

En entendant « Mais écoute Elena ! » Bonnie se tourna vers Stefan qui était sorti du magasin, elle perdit son sourire, puis dit un peu blessé « Ils se disputent…encore. »

Damon : Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Bonnie : Elena est censé être le centre des attentions, pas moi. Alors…Oui, ça l'est.

Damon : Non. Cela ne l'est pas.

Caroline cria « Mais pourquoi tu veux autant lui faire porter du vert ?! » Katherine rétorqua « Oh ça va toi ! On a qu'à tout prendre ! T'es tellement agaçante ! » Les deux se bouscula en rejoignant Bonnie près de la cabine, puis elle vit une pile, une énorme pile de vêtements tenu par ces deux dernières. « Aller ! On va prendre soin de toi à partir de maintenant ! Et correctement ! »

Les minutes défila, Bonnie essaya toutes les tenus proposé par Katherine & Caroline. Son ventre n'était plus aussi voyant avec ses vêtements et ses pulls qui l'a rendait très jolie et…plutôt attirante aux yeux bleus du vampire. A la fin de ce shopping, Bonnie n'avait pas ressenti le besoin d'acheté tout ça, enfin, que Damon le fasse, elle avait refusé, mais il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. La jolie sorcière ne savait pas qu'elle se retrouverait avec autant de vêtements…C'était du n'importe quoi acheté tout ça. La journée vint se casser, pour Katherine, à l'arrivé d'Elena au centre commercial, Stefan lui avait demandé de les rejoindre. Caroline ne comprit pas le comportement d'Elena, elle semblait un peu trop proche de Damon, ce que bien évidemment, elles remarquèrent toutes, y comprit Bonnie qui systématiquement, s'était décalé de Damon, et avait rejoint Stefan tout devant en lui demandant si tout allait bien.

Caroline : A quoi elle joue Elena … ?

Katherine : Quoi, c'est pas évident ? Elle veut ce qu'elle ne peut pas avoir.

Caroline : Voyez-vous qui dit ça…

Katherine : Il y a confusion il me semble. Moi, je n'ai toujours voulu que Stefan, et ça, ils le savent. Quant à ton amie…elle veut ce qu'elle ne peut plus avoir.

Caroline : Elle peut avoir Damon, non ? Il est fou d'elle.

Katherine : Peut-être, mais, elle sait aussi qu'il va avoir un enfant avec Bonnie.

Caroline : …Damon & Bonnie ne finiront jamais ensemble, il se déteste.

Katherine : Oui, oui…

* * *

ELIPSE 5 heures.

22H. La jeune sorcière récité pratiquement sa leçon par cœur, et les autres l'a regardé étonné qu'elle apprenne autant. Dès le lendemain, ils avaient un grand examen, qu'elle devait à tout prix réussir. Bonnie n'avait pas encore réalisait qu'elle était seule dans le salon, alors que les autres étaient dans la cuisine, à discuter. Elena n'était plus là.

Stefan : Alors, on fait quoi pour Klaus?

Katherine : Bonnie devra être beaucoup protégé. Au manoir on peut tous s'en occuper.

Caroline : Stefan et moi on s'en charge au lycée.

Damon : C'est étrange de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de lui depuis hier. Il prépare quelque chose.

Katherine : J'irai surveiller les bois dans la soirée.

Damon : Je viendrais. Stefan ?

Stefan : Je ferais attention à Bonnie.

Damon : On doit s'attendre à tout.

Caroline : Et même au pire ?

Damon : Même au pire.

Ils se regardaient tous. Oui, Klaus représentait un danger, un énorme danger. Bonnie et le bébé étaient en danger, et ça, Damon ne laisserait pas passer. Tout comme les autres…Les mois à venir s'annoncerait difficile.


	8. Réponse au commentaire

**Alors, ayant reçu un message me « conseillant » d'écrire sur Elena & Damon, je décide de répondre. **

**Guest : Alors écoute... Si ma fic ne te plait pas parce que c'est une Bamon, tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs-' Tu m'as dit, et là je cite « Tu devrais écrire du Delena ! » Ce qui prouve que tu aimes ma fic mais que tu préférés y voir Elena et Damon ? Eh bien non, je n'écrirais pas du Delena. Je n'en suis pas fan, et je trouve qu'Elena le fait beaucoup souffrir, quant à la relation haine/amour de Bonnie et lui, je l'a trouvé merveilleuse surtout depuis que j'ai vu une vidéo de ce couple sur youtube « New York » regarde là et tu verras que ce couple vaut bien mieux que le Delena…Je n'ai rien contre Elena, mais Damon irait mieux avec Bonnie.. Sur ce, au plaisir de ne jamais te voir :D**

**A l'avenir, si c'est pour me « conseillé » d'écrire sur ce couple, moi, je te conseille de le faire toi-même. **

**Merci aux autres pour tous ces commentaires ! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Comade : Oooooh merci ^^ & moi j'adore ton commentaire haha ! **

**BamonEnForce : Merci ^^ !**

**Bamon Love : C'est gentil, merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Bdbouchar : Haha oui vive le Bamon ! **

**Nina59210 : Merci ^^ Voici la suite, qui est assez longue, enfin je pense ! **

**teambonbon972 : Voilààààà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira surtout que tes commentaires me font vraiment plaisir !**

**Wendy : Meeeerci **

**Merci pout vos commentaires ! **

**_Alors j'ai une __question_ _pour vous _: Aimeriez-vous qu'une phrase en particulier ou un dialogue d'un des personnages soit inséré dans ma fic dans le prochain chapitre ? **

**Ex : J'aimerais bien que Caroline dise « Stefan m'intéresse, t'en pense quoi toi Bonnie ? » Enfin, si vous avez des phrases que vous aimeriez lire dans ma fic, dites les moi en commentaire et y'aura aucun problème pour que je les mette ^^ !**

* * *

Ils se regardaient tous. Oui, Klaus représentait un danger, un énorme danger. Bonnie et le bébé étaient en danger, et ça, Damon ne laisserait pas passer. Tout comme les autres…Les mois à venir s'annoncerait difficile.

Deux mois plus tard. 60 jours…Peu à peu, les jours ont défilés, d'abord une semaine, puis deux, puis un mois, puis deux. C'était comme si l'avertissement de Klaus n'avait jamais eux lieu. Au lycée, Bonnie était un peu trop surveillé de près à la demande de Damon par Stefan et Caroline. La soirée, Katherine et Damon s'aventuré dans les bois, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que Klaus était repartit, en effet, la maison dans les bois des Mickaelson. Mais…Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils seraient tous tranquille. Elena se sentait rejeté, et mise à l'écart, ce qui rendait Katherine très heureuse, mais pourtant, Bonnie ne pouvait pas ne pas se sentir coupable, après tout, les rôles s'étaient inversés et la sorcière connaissait ce que ressentait son ami. Bonnie avait eu du mal à se faire à ce ventre de 5-6 mois. Pour aller au lycée, elle devait toujours portait des trucs larges, mais bien évidemment, c'est Katherine & Caroline qui l'a conseillé et chaque matin la même routine : Katherine & Caroline se disputer de manière assez marrante pour la tenue de cette dernière. Une fois au manoir, Damon ne voulait pas cacher cette grossesse, il adorait la voir porté une robe avec son ventre. Leurs relations avaient énormément changés. Ils étaient…Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient au juste ? Même les autres se le demandaient. Parfois ils riaient ensemble, étrangement, oui, ils riaient ensemble. Ils se criaient dessus, ils se cherchés…Leurs relations actuels étaient incompréhensible. Stefan avait rompu avec Elena, voyant bien que leur relation ne pouvait plus marcher, alors pour l'a réconforté, Caroline avait passé de longues journées avec elle. Cette dernière « fréquenté » on va dire, Damon, ils se voyaient quelques fois. La jolie blonde vampire fréquenté quant à elle, Tyler, qui avait été mis au courant de la grossesse de Bonnie et sur la demande, de Damon, devait la protéger au lycée. Le père de Bonnie était partit en voyage d'affaire, pour changer et ne voulait toujours pas entendre parler d'elle, ni l'a voir. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore revus. Côté étude, Bonnie révisait comme une dingue tous les soirs pour réussir ces derniers examens avant son admission à l'Université, d'après les calculs de Katherine, elle aurait accouché avant. Elle et la sorcière s'étaient énormément rapprocher, beaucoup même, elles passaient un temps fou ensemble, avec Caroline qui se partagés avec Elena. Cela devenait insupportable pour la mignonne petite Gilbert. Depuis quelques jours, enfin quelques semaines plutôt, Bonnie étudiait, et travaillait qui plus est. Elle ne voulait plus vivre au manoir, elle devait se débrouiller. Elle en avait d'ailleurs discuté avec Elena, qui était de « très bon conseils. » Cela faisait quelque jour qu'elle vivait seule dans son appartement. Quant à Damon, il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil cette idée. Il détestait déjà l'idée de voir Bonnie travaillait, alors si elle devait partir…Il vivait depuis deux mois, deux longs mois heureux…Oui, Damon s'était même surpris à le réaliser, mais sa relation étrange n'avait rien avoir avec Elena. Elle était surprenante, jolie…Pourquoi voulait-elle gâché deux jolies mois en partant ? Stefan faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire comprendre à son frère que Bonnie n'avait jamais était une petite fille non indépendante. Alors…en deux mois, Katherine & Bonnie s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, avec Caroline. La sorcière avait quitté la demeure des Salvatore. Stefan avait rompu avec Elena. Malgré le bébé, Jeremy voulait toujours être avec Bonnie. Cette dernière était sur le point de quitter le manoir. Caroline sortait avec Tyler. Elena passait beaucoup de temps avec Damon…..Voila, en deux mois, tant de chose se sont passés.

Dans la chambre de Damon. Ce dernier était avec sa petite sorcier, le jour s'était levé depuis deux-trois heures. Il était en pyjama, enfin il ne portait s'un bas de pyjama. Bonnie était arrivé depuis deux heures, allongée à côté de lui avec une petite robe à bretelle toute blanche. Elle était en train de rire aux éloges que Damon se faisait lui-même, il était allongé sur le côté et l'a regardait se marré.

Damon : Non mais aller le nie pas !

Bonnie : Mais oui oui, bien sûr !

Damon : Est-ce de l'ironie ?

Bonnie : Si oui ?

Damon : Ose nier que je suis sexy ? Tu vois mes abdos là ? Tu vois mes muscles, non ?

Bonnie : Tu veux que je te dise quoi au juste ?

Damon : Dis-moi ce que t'as envie de me dire ?

Bonnie : …

Damon : Ah tu penses que je ne sais pas à quel point je t'attire ? Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ?

Bonnie : Ne me fait pas rire je t'en prie !

Elle ria aux éclats, cela faisait quelque jour qu'il essayait de lui faire avouer qu'elle était fortement attirée par lui. Dès qu'elle riait, il se surprenait à sourire. Elle était simple, mais à la fois compliqué, elle était toujours de bonne humeur mais parfois énervés, elle était simplement Bonnie, tout ce qui faisait Bonnie. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi ses yeux verts là, n'avaient pas attisé sa curiosité dès le début. Elle était vraiment jolie et mignonne. Puis elle se calma et dit avec un petit sourire :

Bonnie : Bon, et si on parlés d'autre chose ? Tu as réfléchis à des prénoms ?

Damon : Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ?

Bonnie : Le….grand et puissant Salvatore !

Damon : Merci bien ! Alors..Jessica, Tiffany *coupé par Bonnie*

Bonnie : Oh non je t'en prie ! Quand j'étais petite à l'école il y avait une peste elle s'appelait Jessica je l'a détestait ! Elle m'a volé mes crayons.

Damon : …Et ça t'a marqué hein ?

Il se moqua d'elle en riant fort, elle le tapa légèrement sur l'épaule en disant « Je ne rigole pas, elle était vraiment méchante ! »

Damon : Elle est devenue sexy?

Bonnie : Damon !

Damon : Bon ok, on vire la Jessica.

Bonnie : Merci !

Damon : Mh…Tiffany, Kelly, Brooke, Elly, Sally…Emmy,

Bonnie : C'est moi où t'aime les « Y » ?

Damon : Bonnie si tu me coupe tout le temps on ne va pas s'en sortir ! Vraiment pas !

Bonnie : Tu peux continuer.

Damon : Bah j'en ai plus maintenant, tu m'as vexé.

Bonnie : Oh, pourrais-je un jour avoir le pardon du grand Salvatore ?

Damon : A une condition.

Bonnie : Non.

Damon : Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander.

Bonnie : J'ai ma petite idée..

Damon : Alors exécute là. Reviens.

Bonnie : Damon…

Damon : Bonnie…

Bonnie : Arrête ça..

Damon : Pourquoi ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et insista son regard bleu sur ses yeux vert, ne voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il répéta « Pourquoi ? »

Bonnie : Parce que…

Ils se regardaient sans se rien dire, elle avait une folle de l'embrasser, mais se retenit, et très difficilement.

Damon : ..Parce que ?

Bonnie : …Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Damon : Comme quoi ?

Bonnie : Comme maintenant.

Damon : Parce que si je continue tu pourrais changer d'avis, c'est ça ?

Bonnie : Damon s'il te plait.

Damon : Je n'en ai pas envie.

Bonnie : …

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, puis commença à jouer avec la chevelure bouclés de la jeune sorcière, puis remonta à son visage et caressé sa joue.

Damon : Tu es partit y'a trois jours, cela ne rime à rien. Reviens.

Bonnie : Non Damon.

Damon : Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose qu'on soit proche…autant que ça.

Bonnie : …

Il était très têtu, elle soupira, puis il s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit à voix basse « Tu sais que…tu ne m'as pas toujours offerte ma romance que j'attends ? » Malgré qu'elle frissonna, elle devait lutter, elle dit « Non »

Damon : Ah si…& je la veux, maintenant. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre vienne nous interrompre.

Bonnie : …Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Damon : Tout est dans la réponse.

Il rompu le peu d'espace qui séparé leurs lèvres, et ça paraissait presque naturel. S'embrasser était devenu presque naturel pour eux. Du moins, pour lui. Bonnie se demanda alors comment ils ont pu se retrouver à s'embrasser autant de fois en étant pas ensemble ? Damon. Voilà la réponse, il surgissait toujours de nulle part en l'a prenant de court puis l'embrassé comme si c'était naturel. Non, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais…l'avoir près de lui, pouvoir sentir son odeur, l'entendre rire, parler, utiliser sa magie, était presque devenu vitale. Lui non plus ne savait pas pourquoi il adorait maintenant l'embrasser ou la tenir près de lui. Ils étaient comme une couple mais ne l'était pas : Ils se criés dessus comme des ennemis, se parler comme des amis, s'embrassé comme un couple…Leur relation était incompréhensible aux yeux de Bonnie, elle ne comprenait pas l'affection soudaine de Damon, et à vrai dire, lui non plus ne l'a comprenait. Elle se trouvait idiote d'agir comme ça, mais…mais…C'était Damon, et…elle aimait ça…malgré qu'elle lui dise le contraire. Il continua de l'embrasser, entre deux baiser elle lui demanda d'arrêté, ce dernier n'écouta pas sa demande et accentua ce baiser. C'était comme ça qu'ils avaient vécu ces deux mois : En étant un faux couple qui franchissait souvent la barrière des éventuels « amis. » Ce baise était long, et remplit de soupir, et au moment où Bonnie accentua à son tour ce baiser, à la porte ils entendirent Elena dire « Damon ? T'es là ? » Elle arrêta ce baiser, et il soupira agacé en se refaisant tomber sur le lit, il soupira à nouveau et elle ne dit rien.

Bonnie : …

Damon : .. J'ai dit à Elena que je l'accompagnerais, j'avais oublié.

Bonnie : Vas-y, je dois rentrer de toute façon.

Damon : Attends, tu comptes vraiment ne pas revenir !

Bonnie : Oh non Damon…S'il te plait arrête avec ça…

Bonnie se redressa en soupirant, à son tour il soupira et se redressa. Voilà une dispute qui allait éclater, et ça, tous les deux le savaient.

Damon : Bon ok, c'est quoi le problème là ?

Bonnie : Je vais rentrer.

Damon : Bonnie y'a encore un mois tu avais peur, y'a une semaine, tu décides de partir, et là, ça fait trois jours que tu pars du manoir, tu m'expliques ?!

Bonnie : Tu vois ?! Tu vois ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ?! On ne peut pas s'entendre Damon !

Damon : On s'entendait très bien jusqu'à ce que tu prenne ta décision de partir !

Voilà…Ces deux mois ont été agréable…vraiment…Ils l'ont vraiment été. Damon & Bonnie faisaient beaucoup d'effort pour s'entendre, ils riaient parfois ensemble. La haine n'avait plus lieu d'être. Ils étaient « des amis » qui auraient un enfant ensemble…C'était comme ça qu'ils essayaient de voir les choses. Mais…Depuis que Bonnie leur a annoncé qu'elle partait et qu'elle était partit…Damon était redevenu très froid, et distant avec elle. Il pensait que s'ils passeraient une matinée calme ensemble, elle changerait d'avis, et pourtant…non. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. Il avait déjà été contre le fait qu'elle travaille en étant enceinte, mais vivre seul…Non. Damon ne voulait pas et lui faisait bien comprendre depuis une semaine.

* * *

Au réez-chaussé, Caroline petit déjeuner avec Katherine et Stefan qui révisé ses cours, et Caroline sursauta en entendant Damon crier « On s'entendait très bien jusqu'à ce que tu prennes ta décision de partir y'a une semaine! »

Katherine : C'est repartit…

Elle roula des yeux. La sorcière et le vampire s'était disputé hier, durant toute la soirée, et même en fin d'après-midi. Ces trois-là, ainsi qu'Elena avait subi leurs cris, leurs reproches, la totale…

Stefan : Comment ça se fait qu'ils sont ensemble, si hier ils se disputés ?

Katherine : Je l'ai ai vu « essayer » de discuter puis ils sont montés.

Caroline : Non mais je l'ai comprends pas ces deux-là..

Stefan : Pourquoi Bonnie à décider de partir ? Cela fait une semaine…

Elena arriva en disant « C'est une bonne chose pour Bonnie, j'en suis certaine. »

Katherine l'a regarda avec une grande envie de la tuer…

* * *

Dans la chambre de Damon…

Bonnie : Pardon ?!

Damon : On vivait très bien là, non ?! Tout allait bien ! On s'entendait très bien et toi tu gâches tout ?! Mais de quel droit tu fais ça ?! Je t'ai dit que je t'avais dit non pour que tu partes !

Elle était très étonnée ! De quel droit faisait-elle ça ? Elle était totalement choquée !

Damon : Tu prends un appartement sans me consulter ! Tu l'achète sans me rien dire ?!

Bonnie : Hé ! Je te signale que je n'ai pas de compte à rendre ! Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions, d'accord ?!

Damon : Non, tu ne l'est pas ! On va avoir un bébé ensemble d'accord ?! Tu ne peux plus faire ce que t'as envie !

Elle resta silencieuse, le voyant reprendre son calme, il dit « Tu vois ? On allait parfaitement bien Bonnie et toi tu… » Il soupira n'ayant même pas la force de rétorquer. C'est vrai qu'il lui en voulait. Il était bien quand elle était là avec le bébé, de quel droit elle avait décidé de partir vivre seule ? Quand leurs corps étaient proche, lui, il se sentait bien…Alors non, elle avait eu tort, elle n'aurait pas dut partir, elle n'aurait pas dû vouloir vivre seul.

Bonnie : Tu savais très bien que je n'allais pas rester ici toute ma vie !

Damon : Quoi ?

Bonnie : …

Damon : Alors madame ne comptait pas rester ?! Tu voulais faire quoi ? Partir vivre avec ce crétin de Gilbert !

Elle mit une main sur son front, non c'était impossible….Pas encore une fois…Leurs disputes revenait toujours aux Gilbert…Peu importe le départ du sujet, il finissait sur la famille Gilbert.

Bonnie : Damon, arrête. J'étais venu parce que tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on discute !

Damon : Et c'est ce qu'on fait !

Bonnie : Non ! Tu cris ! Tu t'énerve pour aucune raison ! Tu es fâché depuis que je suis partit !

Damon : Hé ! Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais une romance ?! Tu voulais une grossesse parfaite, non ?! Tu voulais que tout soit bien ! Tu voulais que tout soit tout beau tout rose ! Et j'ai fait des efforts ! J'en ai fait beaucoup même !

Bonnie : Damon bon sang ! Je n'ai pas quitté la ville ! Je vis juste à côté du Mystic Grill ! Je ne suis qu'a quelques mètres de toi !

Damon : Que ce soit même des centimètres, je m'en fou, on devait vivre cette grossesse ensemble, et toi, tu décides de partir ?!

Elle n'avait même plus la force d'argumenter avec Damon. Elle avait pensé à lui dire ce qu'il l'avait poussé à partir. Quoi ? Non. Qui...Elle était épuisée de ces disputes qui ne rimait à rien. Elle se leva du lit, puis s'en alla vers la porte, il se mit devant elle en disant « Alors quoi ? T'as pas de raison ? Tu déménage comme ça ? »

Bonnie : Oui…Comme ça.

Damon aurait voulu crier mais d'un ton calme il dit « T'es certaine de ne pas revenir vivre ici ? » Peu certaine, elle lui rétorque « ..Oui. »

Damon : Bien.

Bonnie : Damon s'il te plait, arrête..

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se disputer, Bonnie n'avait pas l'air de vouloir crier, ou autre…Elle voulait juste éviter la suite de cette dispute, il l'entendit soupirer puis s'avança vers elle et soupira à son tour, Damon insista son regard bleu sur celui de Bonnie, puis

Damon : Bien, si tu veux vivre là-bas….C'est d'accord.

Bonnie : C'est vrai ?

Damon : Oui….ça l'est.

D'en bas, ils entendaient « Damon tu viens ? » Il ferma les yeux lentement, puis répondit à Bonnie « J'y vais. » Il s'en alla vers la porte d'entrée, attrapa les clés de sa voiture puis s'en alla visiblement agacé en prenant le soin de refermer la porte. Elle soupira rassuré qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre eux deux, à part un baiser, et rassuré que Damon accepte enfin son départ…Quoi ? Damon d'accord avec Bonnie ? Ah non, il devait avoir un problème. Ah sa oui..Mais heureusement qu'elle s'était contrôlé…Voir Damon sans t-shirt était une torture horrible. Quelques minutes après, elle descendit de l'étage et Caroline lui dit « Bonnie on va être en retard au lycée ! »

Katherine : Attends il faut qu'elle mette un pull. Euh…Tiens il est là !

Katherine était passé chez elle un peu plus tôt et avait même emmené Bonnie au manoir, Bonnie la remercia et le mit sur elle.

Stefan : Comment va le bébé aujourd'hui ?

Bonnie : Elle va bien, elle bouge toujours autant.

Depuis 15 jours ils savaient que c'était une fille. Katherine & Caroline se battaient pour savoir qui serait la mareine, ce qui faisait rire Stefan qui essayait toujours de les séparés. Bonnie, elle, elle semblait ravie, ravie, mais toujours aussi apeuré..Et Elena ne manquait jamais une occasion de la faire paniqué quand elles étaient seuls,.

Katherine : Tu veux bien l'appeler Katherine ?!

Caroline : Ou Caroline je t'en prie ?!

Bonnie : Mh…Non.

Katherine : Katherine est un merveilleux prénoms il me semble..

Bonnie : Katherine..

Katherine : Bon j'arrête.

Bonnie : Damon et Elena sont déjà partit ?

Stefan : Oui, ils ont fait assez vite.

Bonnie : Oh…

Caroline : Bon aller go, on y va.

Katherine : Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil au bois pour voir si Klaus et les autres sont revenus.

Stefan : D'accord, Bonnie, tu viens ?

Bonnie : Oui, je viens.

Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, Bonnie plaça sa main sur son ventre en soupirant, les yeux fermés, c'était horrible, elle souffrait puis Caroline cria « LE BEBE ARRIVE ! » Katherine qui était partit à l'étage descendit à vitesse vampirique, puis dit « Quoi ?! » Stefan poussa la porte de la cuisine et dit « Quoi ?! »

Bonnie : Non…non…j'ai des contractions et c'est…douloureux.

Caroline : Aaaah ! Fausse alerte !

Katherine : …Caroline, c'est la 6ème fois que tu cris fausse alerte depuis le début de la semaine!

Stefan : Aller vient Bonnie.

Katherine : Prenez soin d'elle !

Caroline : Oui Mlle !

Ces derniers jours, les contractions de Bonnie était beaucoup plus douloureuse, et fréquente, ce que Katherine savait ce que ça voulait dire…La petite arriverait bientôt…Si ce n'est pas quelques semaines. Katherine sortit de sous le placard deux énormes sacs de vêtements pratiquement tous rose et blanc, puis chercha le double des clés que Bonnie lui avait donné si un jour il y avait un problème. Damon lui avait donné une mission bien précise : Emmener les vêtements du bébé qu'il avait acheté hier chez Bonnie aujourd'hui et de lui passer les clés dès qu'il rentrerait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements, puis s'émerveilla « Ooooh ! » Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour être la marraine de cette petite fille « Princesse, Ton prénom sera merveilleux ! » Elle regarda alors les clés de l'appartement de Bonnie. Ces clés était à l'origine de leur dispute, cet appartement avait tout brisé, en plus d'Elena. Elle redoutait vraiment ce qu'il se passerait avec cet appartement. Damon ne voulait en aucun cas la laisser dans cet appartement. Appartement qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais que Katherine avait visité est trouvé beaucoup trop…petit et chère. Dans l'urgence, Bonnie ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la difficile. Il lui en fallait un.

* * *

La journée s'était passée comme ça. Katherine traverser les bois à la recherche de Klaus, Damon avait accompagné Elena au lycée, Jeremy et Bonnie étaient restés ensemble, Stefan, Caroline, & Tyler les avait rejoint, ils l'avaient pas beaucoup vu la jolie Gilbert au début de la matinée, mais dès l'après-midi elle les avait rejoint. De nombreuse personne supposait que Bonnie soit enceinte, à vrai dire, pratiquement tout le lycée se posait des questions. Heureusement qu'elle avait Caroline & Stefan. Dès la fin des cours, les contractions de Bonnie s'intensifié, elle avait même du mal à marcher, plusieurs fois en rentrant, Stefan lui avait proposé de l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais la sorcière refusa, alors Caroline lui proposait de le dire à Damon, mais ce dernier s'inquiétait assez vite, et Bonnie voulait éviter ça. Devant l'immeuble de la jolie petite sorcière, Stefan se gara avec Bonnie & Caroline dans sa voiture.

Stefan : Bon, tu es certaine ? L'hôpital est pas très loin, ne nous force pas à t'y emmener.

Bonnie : Non non ça, je vais mieux, c'est passé.

Caroline : Bonnie ?

Bonnie : Je vous assure !

Stefan : D'accord mais…si y'a un problème, tu nous appelle ? On sera au manoir avec Damon, il viendra certainement avec nous.

Bonnie : Oui…J'y vais. A demain.

Caroline : A demain, à demain le bébé !

Stefan ria légèrement avec Bonnie, puis cette dernière descendit de la voiture de son ami, puis s'en alla. Il démarra à nouveau direction le manoir.

Caroline : Tu sais, moi, ça ne me plait pas qu'elle vive seule…

Stefan : Tu n'es pas la seule, ça ne plait à personne.

* * *

Bonnie s'avança maintenant vers les portes de son immeuble, et juste près de la porte, elle entendit une voix grave et sévère lui dit « J'ai honte. » Elle était prête à ouvrir la porte de son immeuble mais ayant entendu cette voix, cette voix qui lui faisait si peur, elle se retourna lentement et vit son père, l'air…déçu et énervé.

Rudy : Tu es ma fille. Tu me déçois, j'ai honte d'avoir une fille comme toi.

Bonnie avait toujours eu peur de son père, il lui répétait sans cesse que c'était lui l'homme de la maison, que sans lui, elle serait seule, elle n'aurait rien eu, qu'il était supérieur à elle, et ça…la sorcière l'avait entendu pendant de très longues années, des années qui lui paraissait interminables, alors…Vers ses 15 ans, non, 16 ans, elle s'est mis à le détester, elle s'est mise à ne plus vouloir le regarder en face, ou lui parler, parce qu'elle était effrayé, bien évidemment, ça, personne ne le sait, pendant de longues années, Bonnie était seule. Certes, elle avait un père, mais… Ce n'était pas comme s'il se préoccupé d'elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et constata que son ventre, en deux mois était plus rond qu'il ne devait l'être.

Rudy : Alors tu le gardes ?

Bonnie : Oui…Je le garde.

Rudy : Je t'avais dis d'avorter il me semble ?

Bonnie : …

Rudy : Ah, je vois, tu comptes le faire adopter ?

Bonnie : Quoi ? Mais non.

Rudy : Je pense que…tu nous a fait suffisamment honte comme ça.

Bonnie : …Honte ?!

Rudy : Ne me réponds Bonnie !

Bonnie : Tu sais ce que j'attends depuis mes 16 ans ? Tu le sais ? Depuis mes 16 ans j'attends d'être à l'Université pour te quitter, pour partir loin de toi, c'est seulement que je te travaille comme une dingue au lycée ! J'en peux plus, t'es horrible avec moi ! Tu n'es pas un papa ! Je me suis pratiquement élevé toute seule !

Rudy : Bonnie tu te tais !

Bonnie : Nan toi, tu te tais. Elena Caroline, elles ont toujours eu quelqu'un pour venir les chercher à la maternelle….Parfois je resté avec les femmes de ménage parce que tu n'étais pas venu ! J'ai fait des tas d'effort, j'ai essayé de m'ouvrir à toi, j'ai fait le maximum, mais toi ? Est-ce que t'en a fait ? Non, t'es une personne…détestable. Au début, quand tu m'as mise à la porte, j'ai vraiment eu peur, j'étais terrifié, mais j'ai eu Damon, Katherine, Stefan, Caroline. Tu sais, ce que tu déteste, ce que tu veux voir mourir, et bien eux, ils m'ont aidé, puis il y a aussi Elena. Maintenant, je suis bien contente d'être loin de toi. Il y a deux mois tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir ? Parfait, parce que moi non plus.

Rudy : Bonnie !

Bonnie : Et oui, peut-être que je ne suis pas marié, peut-être que je ne suis pas à l'Université, je n'ai pas encore mon diplôme, mais j'ai un appartement, j'ai un petit travail, et j'ai mes amis, et j'aurais mon enfant, que tu le veuille ou non.

Rudy : Qui es-tu pour t'adresser à moi ainsi ?!

Bonnie : Et toi, Qui es-tu pour m'ordonner de ne pas garder cet enfant ?!

Rudy : Ton bébé est un vampire, c'est un danger, tu m'entends ?!

Bonnie : Non.

Rudy : Il sera comme Damon !

Bonnie : Tu m'as eu moi, est-ce que je suis comme toi ?!

Rudy : Bonnie tu te calme !

Bonnie : Puis, il sera comme Damon, parce que Damon n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais !

Rudy : Ah bah super ! Maintenant t'es du côté des vampires ! Ecoute moi bien, c'est mon dernier avertissement, tu ne le garderas pas.

Bonnie : Ne-t'approche-plus-de-moi.

Elle se retourna pour s'en allé, il cria son prénom, puis certain passant se retournait vers eux, une fois la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble ouvert, elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et dit très sérieuse « Moi aussi j'ai honte. » Elle marqua un silence, puis dit l'air haineux « Honte d'avoir un père comme toi. » La sorcière s'en alla une bonne fois pour toute laissant son père très furieux. Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera, Bonnie voulait son bébé, Damon aussi, et à eux deux, ils y arriveront, il l'a rassuré tout le temps. C'était ça qui était bien. Dès qu'au manoir, Bonnie commençait à paniquer sur l'arrivé de leur petite fille, il était là et l'a rassuré. En ouvrant la porte de chez elle…Bonnie constata que personne n'était là pour l'a rassuré. Pas de Katherine, Damon, ni Stefan, et Caroline. Oui…Bonnie voulait son bébé. Même si avec les conseils d'Elena, il lui arrivait parfois de douter. Il y a quelques jours, Elena et elle s'étaient retrouvé seuls au déjeuner du midi au lycée, alors Elena avait entamé la possibilité que se serait mieux pour ce bébé d'avoir des parents en couple, avec déjà un travail et plus agés…Elle lui avait aussi dit que ce serait mieux qu'elle ait sa maison à elle, comme ça elle se sentirait indépendante…

* * *

**FLASH BACK : **

Il y a quelques jours, à l'heure du midi. Bonnie était assied toute seul à la cafétéria et se sentait observé de tous maintenant qu'ils voyaient qu'elle était enceinte. La jolie sorcière attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Stefan et Caroline qui étaient retenu par un professeur. Elle reçut un message de Katherine « Tu te sens comment ? » Bonnie sourit, cela faisait au moins le 7ème, non 9ème message de Katherine en quelques heures, elle lui répondit « Bien ! » Elle releva les yeux et constata qu'Elena arriva vers elle, Bonnie lui sourit**.**

Elena : Salut futur maman !

Bonnie : Elena, ça va ? En ce moment on ne te voit pas plus beaucoup…

Elena : Oh tu sais, je me sens mal…et mise à l'écart…Je comprends ce que tu ressentais quand Klaus était après moi, et que, tout le monde était concentré sur moi.

Bonnie : Elena…Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils soient tous…autour de moi.

Elena : Ne t'en fais pas, ton bébé est important. Tu comptes le faire adopter combien de jour après sa naissance.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bonnie fronça les sourcils et dit surprise « Pardon ? »

Elena : Eh bien, toi, tu n'as jamais voulu d'enfant jeune, et tu adores l'école, avec ce bébé tu ne pourras pas étudier et faire un grand métier. Puis, toi & Damon vous vous détestez. Tu ne peux pas être maman à 18 ans voyons Bonnie, tu dois penser à toi, non ?

Elle resta silencieuse et…et...analysa les mots qui étaient sorti de la bouche de sa meilleure amie.

Elena : Puis tu sais, maintenant tout le lycée voit que tu es enceinte, personne ne pense que tu vas le garder.

Bonnie : Elena…M..Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de me dire tout ça ?

Elena : Mais Bonnie je fais ça pour toi. Ton père t'a déjà banni de chez toi, et tu te retrouves à vivre au manoir. J'ai déjà vécu au manoir, c'est merveilleux comme endroit, mais…tu ne penses pas que tu devrais avoir ton petit appartement rien qu'à toi ? Durant ta grossesse se sera mieux, puis au moins, quand tu seras chez toi, tu ne seras pas mêler avec Katherine.

Bonnie : …Comment tu peux me dire tout ça ? Et non, Katherine est vraiment incroyable. Elle se soucis du bébé, et de moi.

Elena : Mais Bonnie ! C'est certainement un plan !

Bonnie : Elena !

Elena : Katherine n'est pas gentille ! Elle est tout le contraire de moi !

Bonnie : …

Elena : Enfin, si tu veux que je t'aide à trouver un appartement, tu me le dis, Damon sera très heureux, je pense, puis toi aussi, c'est mieux pour vous deux.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

* * *

Voilà les raisons : Son départ du manoir : Elena. Quelques jours encore avant, elle lui avait confié son attirance pour Damon, non, plutôt ses sentiments. Et à vrai dire…Bonnie comprenait, comment ne pas être attirée par lui ? Comment ne pas vouloir l'embrasser ? Le toucher, ou être contre lui ? Damon était tout simplement…Damon ! Il était lui, et Bonnie ne voulait pas le changer, il était lui. A peine la porte de chez elle fermé, Bonnie retira sa veste puis entendit la porte sonné, alors elle ouvrit et y vit son ami Elena toute souriante, Bonnie la fit entrer et elle entendu « Oh c'est jolie ! » Son amie se mit à regarder un peu partout, Bonnie referma la porte.

Bonnie : Je te pensais avec…

Elena : Avec Damon ? Oh oui ce matin.

Bonnie : Ah.

Elena : Il m'a emmené faire un petit tour. Dit moi, j'ai…une question ?

Bonnie : Je t'écoute ?

Elena : En fait…Tu vas rire, mais, tu sais, quand on a apprit ta grossesse, quelques jours plus tard, je t'ai demandé si…si tu étais attiré par Damon ?

Bonnie : …Oui…Oui je m'en souviens.

Elena : J'aimerais savoir si…cette réponse est toujours d'actualité ?

Bonnie : Quoi ?

Elena : Je me trouve embarassé à te demander ça, c'est vrai tu le déteste. Mais…Mais Bonnie, tu as couché avec lui…Tu m'a fait ça.

Bonnie : Elena, tu n'étais pas avec lui, tu étais avec Stefan.

Elena : Mais tu savais très bien qu'il m'aimait, alors…pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Je veux juste comprendre.

Bonnie : Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je dois me justifier ?

Elena : Et bien…il s'agit de Damon & moi, là.

Bonnie : Non. Cette nuit concerne lui et moi, pas toi.

Elena : Bonnie, comment tu peux me dire ça ?

Bonnie : Mais Elena tu n'étais pas avec lui.

Elena : Et tu venais de rompre avec Jeremy, tu l'as brisé.

Bonnie : Tu veux commencer à parler de cœur brisé ? Parce que t'as brisé celui de Damon, et de Stefan en t'intéressant à l'autre.

Elena : Alors ça, ce n'est pas juste, tu ne peux pas me dire ça.

Bonnie : Ecoute, cette nuit, c'est…c'est arrivé comme ça, c'était…c'est arrivé et c'est tout.

Elena : Je me sens trahis.

Bonnie : …

Elena : Tu sais, reste avec Katherine, qu'elle devienne ta meilleure amie, peu importe…J'ai essayé d'accepter le fait que tu aies couché avec Damon, mais…mais je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Katherine avait était claire : Ne jamais énervé une femme enceinte, à croire qu'Elena n'était pas là quand Katherine à dresser cette règle. « Hé ! T'étais pas avec Damon, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, et je ne t'ai pas trahis, à ce moment-là, tu t'intéressé à Stefan. Faut savoir celui que tu veux, tu veux Stefan le lundi et Damon le mardi ?! Quant à Jeremy, on avait rompu, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sur lui. Quoi ? T'es en colère parce que tu n'es plus celle qui passe en première ?! Parce que maintenant Katherine semble plus proche de nous tous en seulement quelques mois que toi durant toutes ses années ?! Tu te sens trahis ?! Et en quoi hein ? Et en quoi ?! A ce moment-là tu ne voulais pas Damon ! Tu ne vivais que pour Stefan ! Tu as dit désolé à Damon pour lui avoir brisé le cœur ?! Ah oui, tu lui a dit, est-ce que c'était sincère ?! Tu critiques Katherine parce qu'elle les a utilisé tous les deux ? Non, il y a erreur, Katherine n'a jamais chercher à faire espérer Damon, lui et tous les autres savaient qu'elle n'aimait au final que Stefan. A cette époque, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas Katherine, parce qu'elle ne le faisait pas autant espéré en un siècle que toi en seulement une journée. Katherine n'est pas comme toi. Katherine est mieux que toi. Elle est vampire certes, son cœur est mort, certes, mais elle, elle semble plus humaine que toi. Si je suis attiré par Damon ? Ma vie ne te regarde pas, du moins, plus. Alors maintenant, si tu veux bien t'en allé, je suis fatigué. » Bonnie ouvrit la porte en même temps qu'elle eu prononcé ces derniers mots. Elena ne l'avait jamais vu aussi….énervé. Elle s'en alla sans rien dire, en essayant comme elle pouvait de se remettre de cette confrontation…

18heures. Damon franchissait les portes du manoir en appelant Katherine de partout « Katherine t'es là ?! » Il claqua la porte légèrement, puis commença à s'avançait dans le salon puis vit Katherine sortir de la cuisine en disant « Je suis là. »

Damon : Tu les as ?

Katherine : Je l'ai ai.

Katherine lança les clés à Damon qui les rattrapa très vite.

Damon : Je vais faire mon sac.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'était en allé à vitesse vampirique, elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme il pouvait être tétû… Elle comptait retourner dans la cuisine, mais en l'entendant arriver à vitesse vampirique, elle se retourna et le regarda de haut en bas, d'une main il tenait sa veste en cuir, puis de l'autre côté une valise noir.

Katherine : Déjà ?!

Damon : Pas de temps à perdre.

Katherine : Bon, je t'ai fais montrer son appartement hier, tu sais c'est où. Elle vit à la porte 77, t'as retenue ?

Damon : Oui.

Katherine : T'es certain de vouloir faire ça ? Enfin…Elena…

Damon : Je le suis. J'y vais.

A la seconde où Damon avait appris que Bonnie quittait le manoir, lui aussi avait prit la décision de le quitter, du moins, de partir avec elle. C'était leur enfant, c'était important. Katherine le vit s'en allé en claquant la porte d'entrée à vitesse vampirique ce qui fit l'effet d'un courant d'air.

Dans l'appartement de Bonnie. Il n'était pas très loin du Mystic Grill, ce qu'elle trouvait assez pratique, donc pas trop loin du lycée. Elle venait de déballer son dernier carton comportant ses affaires dans la salle de bain. Sa salle de bain était de taille…moyenne. Son appartement n'avait rien à voir avec l'immense manoir des Salvatore, c'était un appartement avec une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine qui faisait le salon, qui était en fait assez grand aux yeux de Bonnie. Elle ne compterait pas rester ici éternellement, il lui fallait juste un appartement pour quelques temps. Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'elle y vivait, mais…elle se sentait très seule… La pièce qu'elle préférait était sa chambre. La sorcière avait récupérer toutes ses affaires chez son père avec l'aide de Katherine & Stefan. On peut dire qu'elle était installée, c'est au même moment qu'elle reçus un message, son téléphone était posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, mais c'est aussi au même moment qu'à la porte, ça sonna. Cela devait être encore Katherine, ou Caroline…Peut-être même Jeremy... Bonnie s'avança jusqu'à la porte puis l'ouvrit « Damon ? » avait-elle dit assez surprise. Ce dernier semblait sérieux, puis se mit à l'a regardé fixement, quand il l'a retira légèrement de son chemin pour rentrer dans son appartement. Elle le regarda rentrer chez elle, toujours aussi surprise puis referma la porte. Il regarda autour de lui et dit « Ah, c'est vraiment petit ici… »

Bonnie : Ce n'est pas petit, et…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Damon posa fortement sa valise au sol, et elle suivi son geste du regard.

Damon : Je viens vivre là.

Il avait dit ça de manière tellement normal, et semblait bien calme, qu'au début, elle, elle pensait qu'il blaguait, alors elle insista le regard sur lui, elle l'appuya de manière outré. Damon lui, se contentait de la regardé, puis continua à regarder autour de lui « Vraiment petit… »

Bonnie : Ce n'est pas petit ! Ta blague est très marrante, si tu as finis, tu peux y…

Damon : Non.

Il se retourna puis commença sa visite, l'air très naturel. Bonnie ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de réellement se passer. Du salon, alors qu'elle ne se remettait pas vraiment de ce qu'il avait dit quelques secondes au par avant, elle entendit « Ah la chambre ! » Elle rejoint vite sa chambre et vit le vampire allongé sur le lit, l'air très, voir énormément à l'aise sur le lit, les mains croisés derrière la tête. Puis c'est là, qu'elle comprit que Damon, était sérieux, très sérieux.


	10. Chapter 10

** Bamon Love : J'avoue que Elena n'est pas très cool, Klaus prépare quelque de très...enfin tu verras ;) !**

**Nina59210 : Haha !Merci ^^! **

**Tambonbon972 : Je crois que la plupart des fans de Bamon n'aime pas beaucoup Elena haha! Voilà un new chapitre! **

**Bdbouchra : Meeeerci !**

**Wendy : Merci !**

**Merci pout vos commentaires ! **

**Aussi, vraiment désolé du temps que j'ai pris, mais voilà un chapitre pour vous ! ^^**

**Alors j'ai une question pour vous : Aimeriez-vous qu'une phrase en particulier ou un dialogue d'un des personnages soit inséré dans ma fic dans le prochain chapitre ?**

* * *

Puis c'est là, qu'elle comprit que Damon, était sérieux, très sérieux.

Bonnie : …Tu étais sérieux ?

Damon : Très sérieux.

Bonnie et lui s'échangeait un regard, et elle se mit à penser à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Elena…Cette discussion qui avait duré toute la nuit. Non, Damon devait plaisanter. Puis elle lui dit « Damon, s'il te plait…» Il lui tendit sa main comme pour qu'elle l'aide à se relever, elle leva les yeux au ciel puis lui prit la main et il l'attira à ses côté sur le lit.

Damon : Je vais rester là.

Bonnie : …S'il te plait, rentre, je dois..

Damon : Tu dois quoi ? Tu dois te débrouiller seule ? Le fait d'avoir un bébé ensemble ne te fait rien ?

Bonnie : Ce n'est pas ça, c'est…c'est..

Damon : Bon ok, c'est qui aujourd'hui le problème ? Y'a une semaine tu ne voulais pas blesser Jeremy, y'a deux semaines c'était ton père, y'a quelques jours Elena, aujourd'hui c'est qui que tu ne veux pas blesser ?

Bonnie : …

Un silence se posa.

Bonnie : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ?

Damon : Je comprends, c'est toi que je ne comprends pas.

Bonnie : …

Damon : Tu ne peux pas être un peu égoïste Bonnie ? Pour une fois, pour une journée, tu ne peux pas penser qu'à toi ? A notre petite fille, et à moi ?

Et a lui ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder, Damon la regardait depuis un petit moment….Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait depuis quelques mois ? Damon était incapable d'y répondre corractement, il avait une petite idée, quant à Bonnie…elle vivait dans l'incomprhénsion concernant leur relation.

Bonnie : Ce n'est pas les autres le problème…

Damon : C'est vrai, c'est toi.

Bonnie : Damon, tu imagines un peu la place que je joue dans cette histoire.

Damon : Celui d'une fille enceinte, oui et ?

Bonnie : Non. J'ai couché avec toi, toi qui aime Elena, Elena qui t'aime. J'ai trahis ma meilleure amie. Ma meilleure amie qui a un frère avec qui je suis sortit.

Damon : Mais tu as rompus. Je n'étais pas avec Elena.

Bonnie : C'était tout comme.

Damon dit assez fort « Hé » puis se redressa sur le lit, à son tour, Bonnie suivit son mouvement et se redressa.

Damon : Elena est en couple avec moi ?

Bonnie : Damon…

Damon : Je t'ai posé une question. Est-ce qu'Elena m'a dit qu'elle m'aimer ? Tu avais bien rompus avec Jeremy ? On n'a rien fait de mal.

Bonnie : Mais le fait que tu restes là, est mal. On ne peut pas se retrouver seul dans un appartement.

Damon : Et pourquoi ? T'as peur de ce qui arrivera ?

Elle se releva aussi tôt du lit, il esquiva un sourire à sa méfiance à son tour il se leva, la sorcière dit « Non pas du tout c'est que…enfin, un garçon et une fille seule c'est pas très bien vu alors… »

Damon : Alors je pourrais recommencer ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma chambre.

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour éviter tout contact physique. Damon ria extérieurement puis continua à la regardait.

Bonnie : Non, arrête de dire ça.

Damon : Bonnie, on s'est embrassé plusieurs fois, alors, si je veux, je reproduis ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma chambre.

Bonnie : Damon !

Damon : Bonnie.

Bonnie : Je ne sais pas a quel jeux tu joues depuis quelques mois, mais on ne peut pas continuer à s'embrasser à faire comme si…comme si…

Damon : Je la veux maintenant.

Bonnie : De quoi ?

Damon : Ma romance, tu as eu la tienne, et je veux la mienne, à durée indéterminé.

Bonnie : A durée indéterminé ?

Damon : Je déciderais quand elle s'arrêtera.

Bonnie : Q…Quoi ? Mais non ce n'est pas…

Damon : Chut. Elle commence maintenant. C'est moi qui commande maintenant.

Bonnie : …

Le vampire se rapproche de la, non, de sa sorcière, jusqu'à toucher son ventre, il établit très vite ce contact visuel qui l'a déstabilisait à chaque fois.

Damon : Tu aimes m'embrasser, tu aimes être près de moi, reconnais-le.

Bonnie : …Je suis fatigué, je…

Damon : Bonnie. Je t'attire. On ne s'engage à rien.

Bonnie : …

Damon : Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Avoir quelqu'un sans engagement. On a un bébé ensemble et dit toi que…On s'amuse juste.

Bonnie : Damon…Tu te sens mal à propos d'Elena c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu cherches à t'amuser ?

Damon : C'est ce que tu penses ?

Bonnie : C'est l'impression que tu me donnes.

Damon : Tu veux que je te prouve à quel point je suis sérieux ?

Bonnie : Tu dois arrêter de faire ce que tu veux, on ne peut pas juste s'amuser, s'embrasser comme ça quand on en a envie, on a couché ensemble je te signale, d'accord, c'est v rai, j'ai adoré, c'était génial, mais je…

Il soupira, Damon en avait marre qu'elle trouve toujours quelque chose à dire, il leva le regard au plafond puis au moment où elle lui révéla qu'elle avait adoré cette nuit-là, il fonça vers elle en lui prenant le visage entre les mains, afin de l'embrasser. Ce que Bonnie faisait ? Elle se laissa faire. Oui, elle en avait envie, pourquoi continuer à nier ? La sorcière voulait embrasser le vampire, elle le voulait réellement. Cette envie était présente depuis cette fameuse nuit. Fameuse nuit qu'ils s'étaient décidés à « Oublier. » Il fallait être lucide ? Comment Damon pouvait oublier cette nuit ? De toute son éternité, cette nuit-là était la meilleure. C'était sans aucun doute, oui, la meilleure. Alors oublier ? ça, non. Certes, il s'agissait de Bonnie, la petite innocente, la petite studieuse, celle qui était toujours de bonne humeur, mais quand ils étaient ensemble, c'était autre chose, quand Damon avait passé cette nuit avec cette dernière, il réalisa que non, Bonnie n'était pas si innocente que ça. De plus, ils allaient avoir un bébé ensemble Ces derniers mois, du moins, les deux derniers mois de Damon ont été amusant, mais à la fois effrayant. Bonnie le rendait différent, pourtant il ne l'aimait pas, mais quand elle était là, il se sentait…heureux. Il réalisa alors qu'Elena et Bonnie sont différentes. Elles ont beau être amies, elles ne sont pas pareilles. Bonnie le rend heureux, Elena malheureux. C'est étrange, rien que de sentir l'odeur de Bonnie lui faisait se sentir bien. La seule fois où Damon s'est sentit heureux avec Elena, c'était quand ils ont couchés ensemble, et bien évidemment, cela n'a pas duré longtemps, Damon avait gentiment recalé Elena pensant que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Mais, il ne s'agissait pas d'Elena, il s'agissait juste de la bonne humeur de Damon, de lui-même, de celle qui l'embrassé, et du petit-être dans le ventre de Bonnie. C'était pour toutes ses raisons que Damon voulait « s'amuser » avec elle : Bonnie n'était pas Elena, Bonnie portait son enfant, et Bonnie le faisait sourire…Intérieurement, il était hors de question qu'elle sache qu'avec elle, il se sentait bien. Quant à Bonnie ? Elle semblait confuse…Si elle se laisser continuer embrassé par Damon, elle avait très peur qu'il se passe quelque chose, à nouveau. Elena aimait Damon, c'est vrai ça, comment avait-elle pu faire ça à sa meilleure amie ? On tapa à la porte…Aucun des deux ne réagissait, puis lentement, Damon descendit dans son cou, elle le supplia d'arrêter. Il ria intérieurement, comment pouvait-elle être si peu convaincante ? Elle lui demandait d'arrêté, mais le laissa continuer ? A nouveau on tapa et de la chambre, ils entendirent « Bonnie t'es là ? C'est moi ! » Cette voix eu pour effet de refroidir Bonnie, qui se décala furtivement de Damon. Il soupira vraiment énervé en disant « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? » Il s'agissait de la voix de Jeremy, On tapa à nouveau, Damon commença à quitter la chambre puis dit « Je vais te faire partir vite fait toi… » La sorcière sentait les disputes arrivaient, elle l'arrêta en disant « Arrête…J'y vais. » Bonnie quitta la chambre. Non mais Jeremy voulait mourir ? Oui c'est ça, sinon ils ne les auraient pas déranger ! C'était officiel : Jeremy était sur la liste noire de Damon. Il était sur le point de lui retirer son t-shirt qui est Jeremy pour venir tout cassé ? Cependant, il fut rassuré que Bonnie s'en aille aussi vite…La nature de vampire ressortait, il se regarda dans le miroir croché sur le mur et y vit ses veines sous ses yeux ressortir…Désiré quelqu'un autant n'était pas possible…A vrai dire, c'était la seconde fois que ça se produisait…Il n'avait pas trouvé ça normal la première fois. Il faisait référence à sa première nuit avec Bonnie. Puis maintenant, il ne lui resta plus qu'à respirer profondément pour que ça partes.

Bonnie enclencha la porte d'entrée de chez elle et y aperçut en effet Jeremy.

Bonnie : Oh…Jeremy.

Jeremy : On doit parler.

Bonnie : Maintenant ?

Jeremy : Oui, pourquoi ? Je dérange ?

Bonnie : Ah ? Euh n…non tu sais, non.

Jeremy : Je peux entrer ?

Bonnie : Maintenant ?!

Jeremy : On dirait que je dérange, non ?

Damon s'écria en sortant de la chambre « Tu m'étonnes que tu déranges ! » Pourtant, elle ne sortait avec aucun des deux, mais elle sentit les ennuies arrivés.

Jeremy : D..Damon ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il s'avança jusqu'à Bonnie puis se plaça derrière elle en disant « Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ? La crèche à fermer ses portes ? »

Bonnie : Damon ! Jeremy ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je…

Jeremy : C'est quoi alors ?

Damon : C'est exactement ce que tu crois. J'allais lui retirer son t-shirt, mais ton arrivé à un peu tout gâché tu vois ?

Pourquoi Damon parlait toujours quand il ne le fallait pas ? Bonnie sentit très vite le regard de Jeremy surpris se posé brusquement sur elle. Que pouvait-elle répondre ?

Jeremy : Bonnie…

Bonnie : Ma..Jeremy attend, c'est…

Il s'en alla en disant « Laisse tomber, j'ai tout compris. » De manière à ce qu'il entende, dans le couloir, Damon lança « Bon vent ! » Il referma la porte, et aperçu Bonnie l'air énervé.

Damon : Quoi ?

Bonnie : De quel droit tu fais ça ? Jeremy ne mérite pas que tu t'adresses à lui ainsi !

Damon : Hé, je te signale qu'il a tout gâché !

Bonnie : Il a empêché ce qui ne devait plus jamais se produire.

Damon : Et pourquoi on ne recommencerait pas ?!

Bonnie : Parce qu'on ne peut pas !

Damon : Ah oui c'est nouveau ça ?!

Bonnie : Il faut que t'arrête de m'embrasser quand l'envie te prend, tu ne dois pas m'embrasser dans le cou, tu ne dois pas faire des allusions à notre nuit, on avait une règle !

Damon : Les règles sont faites pour être brisé.

Bonnie : Pas celle-ci.

Damon : Je suis un bon joueur, j'ai pas peur de prendre de risque.

Le risque ? Bonnie le connaissait…Elle n'osait même pas y penser..Damon l'attirait juste, et…et…non, il l'attiré seulement. Mais c'est vrai que…quand ils étaient ensemble, quand il la prenait par la taille, qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue, ou les lèvres, qu'il l'a surprenait avec son affection soudaine, c'est vrai que…c'est vrai que Bonnie avait peur…Pas peur de lui, mais peur de comment il l'a rendait…Bonnie ne voulait plus jouer à ce jeu, elle connaissait les règles, mais…elle ne pouvait pas les respecter…Peut-être…tout ceci n'était pas qu'une simple attirance ?

Bonnie : Changeons encore la règle du jeu.

Damon : Oh, mlle Bennet est joueuse ? Je t'écoute.

Bonnie : …Arrêtons. Arrêtons tout. Continuons à nous détester, et…

Damon : Je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est non, t'entends ?

Bonnie : On joue à un jeu dangereux Damon !

Damon : Le danger est excitant.

Bonnie : Mais effrayant.

Damon : Tu ne recherches pas d'engagement, et moi non plus. Alors, tout est bien comme ça.

Il marqua un court silence, puis la scruta des yeux, devait-elle dire quelque chose ? Bonnie ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser, faire ou dire, alors elle resta devant lui, sans rien dire, puis sérieusement il dit « Ta douche. » Elle ouvrit les yeux surprise de sa révélation, il l'a regarda sérieux, puis amusé et dit « Je veux prendre une douche. » Elle soupira rassuré et se sentit idiote d'avoir cru à une telle proposition. Il sourit puis dit amusé, et s'abaissa jusqu'à la taille de Bonnie, et se dressa vers son oreille « Quoi, tu veux venir avec moi ? » La sorcière sentit brusquement une vague de frissons la parcourra, puis c'est en essayant de contrôler ce désir, que Damon sourit puis s'en alla. En le voyant partir…Bonnie comprit que cette cohabitation serait très difficile pour elle. Très…

* * *

….

En dehors de Mystic Falls, à proximité de la ville. Sur une grande plaine, y étaient les originals. Leurs partit de Baseball venait de s'achever laissant Rebekah épuisé.

Rebekah : Bon on peut retourner à Mystic Falls ?

Klaus : Patience ma chère.

Kol : Elle est enceinte, il faut intervenir vite !

Elijah : Sinon elle accouchera et nous ne serons plus les plus puissant :

Klaus : Doutez-vous de notre intelligence ? Il y a de nombreux siècle, j'ai fait une énorme erreur.

Rebekah : Laquelle ?

Klaus : Je n'ai vu que le mal, et pas le bien.

Kol : Le bien ? Et en quoi ce serait bien ?!

Klaus : Imaginez un instant : Un hybride vampire humain. Très puissant. Un hybride vampire sorcier ? L'être le plus puissant. Quand Katherine était enceinte, je n'aurais pas dut le tuer. J'aurais dut voir le bon côté. Cet enfant aurait été invisible, et puissant. Si nous l'aurions eu à nos côtés, notre clans aurait été le plus puissant.

Elijah : Je vois, tu regrettes ?

Klaus : En effet, mais...avec un hybride vampire sorcier ? Nous serions…invincibles.

Rebekah : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On kidnappe Bonnie ?

Klaus : Non, Damon nous retrouveras. Il faut attendre qu'elle ait accouché. Ensuite, nous disparaitrons de Mystic Falls.

Elijah : Lui arracher son enfant ?

Klaus : C'est ce qu'on fera.

Kol : Son enfant grandit vite, il faudra donc agir vite.

Klaus : Retourner à Mystic Falls est dangereux pour l'instant, elle est protégée de tous.

Rebekah : Il faudra donc attendre.

Klaus : Normalement, si tout se passe bien, la croissance du bébé atteindra son final et dans quelque jour elle accouchera. Les orignaux seront…invincibles.

* * *

Elena ouvrit la porte du Mystic Grill en cherchant du regard son amie Caroline qui l'attendait depuis quelques minutes. Elle sourit en la voyant à une table, c'est très vite qu'elle la rejoint.

Caroline : Enfin tu es là !

Elena : Je suis passé chez Bonnie.

Caroline : Ah elle va bien ?! Parce que tout à l'heure ses contractions était douloureuse.

Elena : Oui, elle va bien.

Caroline : Tu voulais qu'on discute de quoi ?

Elena : Hé bien en fait…tu sais, j'ai rompu avec Stefan..

Caroline : Il a rompu, mais oui continue.

Elena : Puis Damon parait distant…

Caroline : Il va avoir un bébé, il doit s'occuper de Bonnie en premier.

Elena : ….Je comprends, Stefan aussi se préoccupe d'elle mais je pense que je l'aime…

Caroline soupira en levant la tête au ciel « Non Elena… » Comme si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

Caroline : Tu aimes Stefan encore ?! Alors qu'il va bien maintenant ?

Elena : Je parlais de…de..Damon.

Caroline lui adressa un regard différent de d'habitude puis dit « Alors ça…ça t'as pas le droit. »

Elena : Pas le droit de l'aimer ?

Caroline : Tu vois un peu la situation ? Tu vois un peu ce que tu lui a fait subir ?

Elena : Caroline, on ne parle pas comme ça de sa meilleure amie.

Caroline : Il va avoir un bébé Elena ! Avec Bonnie ! Notre meilleure amie.

Elena : Elle a couché avec celui que j'aime je te signale Caroline.

Caroline : Tu n'étais pas avec lui.

Elena : Caroline…

Caroline : Non Elena. S'ils ont couchés ensemble, c'est qu'ils étaient attirés l'un l'autre.

Elena : Ce jour-là Damon devait certainement être énervé contre moi, alors il a pris Bonnie.

Caroline : Elena ! De quel droit tu parles de Bonnie comme ça ?

Elena : Je ne dis rien de mal, mais cette enfant n'est pas voulu, je suis venue te dire de faire comprendre à Bonnie que ce bébé n'est pas une bonne chose pour elle.

Elle avait l'impression d'être abasourdit, puis marqua un silence, elle dit « Tu sais quoi ? Quand t'auras les idées clair, tu reviens parler, d'accord ? » La vampire se leva puis prit un sac tout rose, curieuse, Elena dit « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » En s'en allant l'air énervé, Caroline dit « Une commande de vêtement, que Damon a fait. » Il s'agissait de vêtement qu'il avait commandé dans un magasin avec l'aide de Katherine, Caroline et Stefan. C'était une surprise pour Bonnie qui contenait plusieurs jolis vêtements de fille. Elena ne comprit pas la réaction des autres à vouloir cette enfant….D'après elle, c'était n'importe quoi. Elle avait l'impression de voir de plus en plus ses amis s'éloigner. Elle savait que l'amour des deux grands Salvatore lui avait donné une confiance énorme en elle. Pour elle, il l'aimerait toute l'éternité…Était-elle devenu Katherine ? Non, Katherine elle, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait : Stefan. Elena en était certaine, c'était Damon qu'elle voulait. Elena aussi avait le droit au bonheur, de quel droit elle n'aurait pas Damon ? Lui aussi la voulait. Le fait d'avoir un enfant avec Bonnie ne ferait rien. Certes, celle qui avait eu l'enfance la plus malheureuse des deux, était Bonnie, mais peu importe, Elena voulait Damon, et en voyant tout ceci se passé…Elle comprit que celui sui lui fallait était Damon. Elle l'aimait.

* * *

Au manoir.

Katherine venait de raccrocher au téléphone avec Bonnie. Son amie lui avait fait très bien comprendre que concernant le départ du manoir de Damon, elle ne savait rien. La sorcière savait que Katherine mentait, parce que son petit sourire s'entendait derrière le téléphone. Elle avait hâte de savoir ce que donnerait cette cohabitation. Stefan dévala les escaliers et dit « Oh, ils sont tous partit ? » Elle acquiesça en réponse : « Damon est partit comme convenue, et Caroline est certainement avec l'autre. » En soupirant, Stefan la rejoint sur le canapé d'en face. « S'il te plait, respecte la. » en riant légèrement, son ex lui ria au nez.

Stefan : Katherine.

Katherine : Elle te fait souffrir. Elle ne te mérite pas.

Stefan : Elle n'est pas vraiment méchante. Elle aime Damon.

Katherine : Elle n'a jamais été moi, et ne le saura jamais.

Stefan : Oh, vous êtes tombé amoureuse de deux Salvatore.

Katherine : C'est usant de se répété. Moi, je n'ai jamais hésité.

Stefan : Katherine…

Katherine : Tu penses que quand je te disais que je t'aimer, ce n'était que du vent ?

Stefan : Alors c'était quoi ?

Katherine : C'était réel. Je ne vais pas cacher mes sentiments, ils paraient évident.

Stefan : Eclaire moi ?

Katherine : La vérité c'est qu'il n'y a toujours eu que toi.

Il insista son regard sur elle.

Katherine : Il n'y a que toi et n'aura que toi. Je suis heureuse de t'aimer encore. Tu ne te souviens pas ce que je t'avais dit le jour de la fuite des vampires ? « Un jour, nous serons à nouveau réunis. » Est-ce un mensonge ? Nous sommes bien ensemble là. Bien, tu peux me détester pour avoir fait du mal à Elena, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de me prendre l'une des choses qui me rendait heureuse. Après que Klaus ai tué mon enfant, je t'ai trouvé avec Damon, et à nouveau je me sentais vivante, alors Elena n'avait pas le droit de vous arracher à moi. Tu peux l'aimer, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est pas elle que tu aimes. Tu aimes mon double. Simplement parce qu'elle est sensible gentille et tout le reste. Mais ce n'est pas d'elle que tu es tombé amoureuse. C'est de moi.

Elle marqua un silence, puis le regarda à nouveau et dit sincèrement :

Katherine : Je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Je ne changerais peut-être jamais, mais au moins, je suis réel, je ne cache pas qui je suis. Une partie de toi m'aimera toujours, tu étais obsédé par moi, je suis certaine que tu l'est encore, alors…aime moi à nouveau.

Cela ressemblait à une sorte d'excuse venant de Katherine. Elle avait raison, Stefan et elle…tout était réel, il ne pouvait plus nier ce que le passé avait donné…Katherine n'était pas la personne la plus agréable, mais depuis qu'elle fréquenté Bonnie, elle était devenue amusante. Même en devenant meilleure, Katherine n'avait rien avoir avec Elena…Il ne savait pas quoi dire, faire, ou penser, alors il la regarda, puis se leva, elle le vit. Allait-il partir ? Il la rejoint sur le canapé d'en face tout en la regardant. Il ne réfléchissait pas, Stefan n'avait aucune envie, il faisait juste ce qu'il avait envie de faire, sans complication. Il s'assied près d'elle et semblait fasciné par ce qu'elle venait de dire, il mit une main sur son visage.

Stefan : Plus jamais ne me fait du mal. Plus jamais repart pendant des siècles, plus jamais ne me fait ça.

Katherine : Jamais.

Ce qu'elle avait attendu depuis tant d'année arriva : Il l'embrassa. C'était encore mieux que par le passé. Stefan le savait : Katherine n'était pas Elena. Katherine n'était pas une fille compliqué, elle était simple, elle était Katherine, celle dont qui il avait longtemps nié l'amour. C'était comme ça, peut-être qu'ils seraient ensemble, peut-être qu'ils l'étaient déjà…Juste ce moment suffisait à Katherine : Elle embrassé Stefan.

* * *

C'était frustrant de savoir Damon ici…Elle était assez perturbé. Entendre couler l'eau chaude de la salle de bain n'arranger en rien l'effet qui lui faisait. Elle était maintenant dans sa chambre et se mit à détester Caroline & Katherine. Pourquoi ? Ces dernières avaient décidé de refaire toute sa garde-robe, dont les pyjamas. Elle se retrouvé avec une chemise de nuit, en soit, blanche, que Katherine avait choisi personnellement. Bonnie pensa « Mon dieu… » Elle devait rester calme, après tout, rien arriverait aujourd'hui. Elle sursauta en voyant Damon entré brusquement dans la chambre, elle se retourna vers lui et le vut avec seulement un bas de pyjama, une serviette sur ses épaules et les cheveux humides.

Bonnie : Non mais ça va pas de te mettre torse nu ?!

Damon : Oh ça va, t'as déjà vu plus, il me semble.

Elle ne répondit plus rien, Bonnie ne savait même quoi rétorquer, il tenait tout le pouvoir, et elle détestait. Il l'a regarda de haut en bas et se mit à sourire charmeur « Comme t'es sexy dis donc. » Il fit un pas mais elle recula très vite en s'écriant « Non ! »

Damon : Quoi ?

Bonnie : Rien ne va se passer ! D'accord ?

Damon : T'es la seule à le penser ça.

Il soupira, puis s'affala sur le lit de Bonnie l'air vainqueur. La sorcière le regardait faire et dit « Tu fais quoi là ? »

Damon : Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais dormir dans le salon ? Je n'ai pas la place du chien moi.

Il lui prit lentement la main, et elle se trouva idiote à se laisser faire, elle était maintenant assied sur le lit, et le regarder.

Damon : Est-ce qu'on a une seule fois franchis la limite depuis notre nuit ?

Bonnie : …N…non.

Damon : Alors de quoi tu as peur ?

Bonnie : Ce dont j'ai peur ?

Damon : Dis-moi ?

La réponse lui était évidente : Bonnie avait peur de son cœur, de son cœur qui commencé à ressentir des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, et ça, depuis qu'ils ont couchés ensemble.

Bonnie : De rien.

Damon : Alors…Dormons juste ensemble.

Bonnie : …Dormir, juste ensemble ?

Damon : Juste dormir.

Elle acquiesça peu certaine d'elle, il sourit une fois de plus vainqueur. Damon attira sa sorcière à lui. Oui, elle était devenue sa sorcière. Ses quelques mois ont été ainsi : Bonnie était à lui. Il n'était pas ensemble, mais c'était sa sorcière. Il prit l'initiative d'éteindre la lumière et de se mettre à l'aise. Bonnie paniquait. Elle était dans un lit, une fois de plus, dans le noir, une fois de plus, avec Damon, une fois de plus. Elle devait se calmer et respirer à fond, rien ne se passerait…Il aimait Elena, il était dingue d'elle ! Mais…Mais pourquoi commençait-elle à essayer de se rassurer ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Damon, elle était…attiré…oui, fortement attiré, attiré comme une dingue par lui. Par ses yeux, son sourire, ses mots, sa personnalité et…ses baisers. Alors qu'elle essayait de se rassurer, il lui dit « On peut savoir pourquoi tu es au bout du lit ? » Elle ouvrit les yeux surprise et se retourna vers lui « Quoi ? Mais non » Damon sourit moqueur et dit « Si tu l'est. » C'est d'une seule main qui l'attira, non, qu'il la colla à lui. « Comme ça c'est mieux. »Elle avait son visage pratiquement enfuit dans le cou de Damon. Sentir la respiration de sa sorcière dans le cou n'arrangeait pas le côté vampire et sauvage de ce dernier. Il lui avait dit que rien ne se passerait, alors il devait tenir. Mais en même temps, personne avait demandé à sa sorcière de porter une chemise de nuit en soie blanc…De toute manière, ces derniers temps, depuis leur nuit, il trouvait Bonnie attirante n'importe où, n'importe quand. Damon ne comptait pas cacher son attirance pour Bonnie, à vrai dire, il lui faisait savoir avec de nombreux sous-entendus : Le sexe. Depuis qu'ils ont couchés ensemble, peu importe quand, Damon ne rêve seulement de ça : Revivre une nuit avec elle. Peut-être que la tenir aussi près de luit, sentir son souffle, et sa peau sur lui n'était pas une bonne chose…Ah non, vraiment pas. Il la serra un peu plus à lui, puis commença à caresser lentement son épaule nu. Elle sentit un énorme frisson, mais ne fit aucune remarque, c'était agréable, et elle se sentait protégé. Les mains de Damon devenaient de plus en plus…agréable…Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il continua à la caresser de manière « innocente » en tant que « amis » puis lentement il posa ses lèvres sur les cheveux de Bonnie qui sentait la framboise. Il remonta les mains puis caressa ses cheveux. Bonnie se surprenait elle-même à caresser le dos de

Damon…Quand ils étaient ensemble, parfois c'était compliqué, d'autre fois, non. Et cette fois ci, ça ne l'était pas, c'était tendre. Cela n'avait rien de sexuelle bien évidement pensa Damon…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? La limite « Amis » avait était franchis depuis au moins 5 minutes. N'avoir que la main de Bonnie sur lui, le rendait assez…excité. Mais il devait se calmer, rien ne devait se produire, ils avaient avoir ce bébé ensemble et…et c'est tout. Les caresses se firent douces, et lentement la jolie sorcière s'endormit…En laissant Damon remettre en question plusieurs choses… Cette attirance était-elle plus forte que son contrôle de lui-même ? Pourrait-il un jour a nouveau, sauter dessus sur Bonnie fatigué de cette attirance ? A vrai dire, avant leur première nuit, cela faisait quelques jours que la petite innocente Bonnie l'intriguait…Puis maintenant, il ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'à leur nuit, quand il l'embrassait sans qu'elle s'y attende…Ils étaient comme un couple, sans l'engagement. D'autre question était présente : Comment sera l'avenir ? Son enfant aurait-il un beau père ? Cela était bien évidemment hors de question ! Et quand Jeremy s'approché un peu trop de Bonnie ? Était-ce de la jalousie ? Bien évidemment que non ! Après tout, c'était lui qui allait avoir un enfant avec son « ennemie » lui qui l'embrassait, lui qui avait couché avec elle…Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux de Jeremy, et pourtant…il n'apprécié pas ce dernier. Puis s'il ne serait pas arrivé avant que Damon ne retire le t-shirt de sa sorcière, peut-être, non, c'est certain : Il serait dans ce lit avec Bonnie, mais sans vêtement. Le lendemain, il se réveilla, et la regarda, il se mit sur le côté, elle avait les cheveux un peu éparpillé partout. Même quand elle dormait elle était sexy. Ce qui ne rassura pas Damon était son cœur : Le cœur du vampire commencé à faiblir, et ça, ça ce n'était rien de bon…Damon se mentait à lui-même depuis trop de temps…Son cœur n'était plus le même vis-à-vis de Bonnie. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la vrai question, puis qu'elle commença à se réveiller, l'air souriante, il lui sourit à son tour et l'embrassa de manière calme. Ce genre de baiser spontané la surprenait toujours autant, mais ce qui la surprenait plus était la sensation à son ventre, elle se redressa immédiatement. Inquiet, Damon lui dit « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Bonnie retira assez vite la couverture d'elle, et se leva puis se placer devant le miroir. Même Damon semblait choqué ! La troisième croissance du bébé était arrivée comme l'avait annoncé Katherine. Ce ne serait qu'une question de jour ou d'instant avant que leur petite fille arrive. Oui, le ventre de Bonnie faisait maintenant 9 merveilleux mois.


	11. Chapter 11

**labelge : Haha comme beaucoup de gens je crois xD **

**Bamon Love : Haha tant de haine envers Elena xD En tout cas merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir.**

**Bamon guest : Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire et que les relations que j'ai établis te plaisent ^^ Merci beaucoup ! Haha tant de haine envers Elena xD En tout cas merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir.**

**Nina59210 : Haha !Merci ^^! **

**Tambonbon972 : Je crois que la plupart des fans de Bamon n'aime pas beaucoup Elena haha! Voilà un new chapitre! **

**Bdbouchra : Meeeerci ! Oui vraiment désolé de l'attente.**

**teambonbon972****: Merci ! **

**Merci pout vos commentaires ! **

**Aussi, vraiment désolé du temps que j'ai pris, mais entre la rentrée, mes cours et tout c'est pas facile, ce n'est pas du tout le manque d'inspiration, mais voilà un chapitre pour vous ! ^^**

* * *

**Même quand elle dormait elle était sexy. Ce qui ne rassura pas Damon était son cœur : Le cœur du vampire commencé à faiblir, et ça, ça ce n'était rien de bon…Damon se mentait à lui-même depuis trop de temps…Son cœur n'était plus le même vis-à-vis de Bonnie. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la vrai question, puis qu'elle commença à se réveiller, l'air souriante, il lui sourit à son tour et l'embrassa de manière calme. Ce genre de baiser spontané la surprenait toujours autant, mais ce qui la surprenait plus était la sensation à son ventre, elle se redressa immédiatement. Inquiet, Damon lui dit « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Bonnie retira assez vite la couverture d'elle, et se leva puis se placer devant le miroir. Même Damon semblait choqué ! La troisième croissance du bébé était arrivée comme l'avait annoncé Katherine. Ce ne serait qu'une question de jour ou d'instant avant que leur petite fille arrive. Oui, le ventre de Bonnie faisait maintenant 9 merveilleux mois.**

**. Même Damon semblait choqué ! La troisième croissance du bébé était arrivée comme l'avait annoncé Katherine. Ce ne serait qu'une question de jour ou d'instant avant que leur petite fille arrive. Oui, le ventre de Bonnie faisait maintenant 9 merveilleux mois. Bonnie regardait son ventre dans le miroir l'air halluciné. Damon semblait surpris, mais heureux…Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser ? Heureux ? Heureux….ce mot qui avait perdu toute valeur pour lui depuis des siècles. C'est bon, il avait trouvé celle qui ferait son bonheur. Bonnie se retourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, et le visage paniqué. Voyant comme ça, sa sorcière, il savait qu'elle allait paniquer. En se levant, il dit « Non non non non non calme toi. » Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et la regarda de ses yeux bleus « Bonnie, c'est parce que c'est la fin, c'est normal, ne panique pas, respire calmement. Je suis là. » Elle acquiesça toujours légèrement effrayé, puis lentement, il mit une main sur le ventre de Bonnie…Oui, à cet instant, Damon était heureux. Il embrassa le front de Bonnie, puis lui sourit….Elle trouvait sa réaction étrange…Ravie, il lui lança « Tu me rends heureux. Vraiment. » Elle se prit d'une peur de l'accouchement, elle était paniqué, mais dès que Damon la prit ses bras, qu'il lui caressa les cheveux, elle retrouva une respiration calme « Tu me rends heureux » rajouta-il une seconde fois. Quelle était la nature de leur relation ? Bonnie ne la comprenait pas. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus ennemis. Ils étaient…Bonnie & Damon. Bonnie était le genre de personne qui aime que tout soit clair, que tout soit ordonné, c'était une fille ordonné. Mais son cœur lui, depuis que Damon y été entré, son cœur était désordonné, il était flou, il était embrouillé, tout comme ses pensées. Venait-elle de s'avouer que Damon était…dans son cœur ? De toute manière il n'y avait rien à faire…La sorcière était amoureuse…Quoi non. Elle ne l'était pas, il était Damon. « Justement. » Pensa t-elle. Son cœur, sa vie, son futur avait besoin d'une personne au cœur chaud, agréable, une personne aimante, une personne parfaite. Damon était froid, méchant, arrogant…Alors pourquoi était-elle tombé amoureuse ? A vrai dire, cela faisait quelques semaines, enfin, non, quelques mois, depuis qu'ils ont couchés ensemble, qu'elle éprouvait de nombreux sentiment envers lui…Mais il faut dire que Damon n'était pas toujours méchant, surtout avec **

**elle, il était…agréable. Pourtant, elle ne cherchait pas à le changer. Voilà. Damon l'avait rendu dingue de lui. Le penser était difficile, elle se voilait la face, et c'était mieux comme ça. Elle avait parfois du mal à différencier « L'amour » et « Le faux ». Voilà…Elle ne l'avait encore jamais pensé autant, mais oui…Elle aimait Damon. Sa voix, ses yeux, son visage, ses lèvres, elles les aimaient. Elle ne cherchait pas à le changer, parce qu'il s'agissait de Damon. Parfois il était froid, méchant, arrogant, mais…elle l'aimait comme ça. C'est peut-être étrange, mais elle l'aimait comme il était, elle accepterait tout de lui…Pourtant, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas respecté la règle qu'elle s'était donné : Ne pas tomber amoureuse…Une fois de plus, la règle n'avait pas était respecté. **

**Elle le regarda un instant, c'était une certitude : Ce n'était pas qu'une simple et immense attirance. **

**Bonnie : Je dois me préparer pour le lycée.**

**Damon : Vas-y.**

**Il la lâcha lentement, et lui sourit étrangement, elle semblait bien. Bonnie quitta la chambre toujours aussi perturbé par ce regard, puis s'en alla dans la salle de bain. Si c'était ça le bonheur, Damon explosé le bonheur. Il allait avoir un bébé, il allait avoir une petite fille. Le prénom n'avait pas encore été choisis, mais peu importe, à ce moment précis, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Simplement parce qu'il été avec Bonnie. Avec Elena c'était différent…Avec Elena…ils se faisaient du mal inutilement, ils s'aimés, oui, mais…cet amour était égoïste. Il avait pris du temps à le réaliser. La première a lui avoir dit était Bonnie, quelques instant avant qu'il lui saute dessus, le jour de leur première nuit ensemble. C'est vrai qu'Elena & lui était fait l'un pour l'autre, mais pas de la même manière que lui et Bonnie. Elena n'était pas Bonnie. Bonnie ne lui faisait pas du mal…Il était heureux, parce qu'il s'agissait juste de sa vie, de son futur. Damon n'avait jamais vraiment eu de plan d'avenir, c'est ce qu'il les rendait si différent lui et la sorcière. Il n'était pas avec Bonnie pourtant, ce n'était pas sa petite amie, et pourtant, c'était elle qui le rendait heureux.**

* * *

**Au manoir des Salvatore. Katherine se baladé dans tout le manoir avec la chemise bleu de Stefan. Elle paraissait…souriante. Elle avait passé la nuit avec l'amour de sa vie. Avec Stefan. Il fallait qu'elle le raconte à Bonnie. Bonnie était sans doute devenue l'une des personnes que Katherine aimait. D'après elle, Katherine était bien mieux qu'Elena. Bien mieux qu'elle pour être l'amour de la vie de Stefan. Bien mieux qu'elle pour être la meilleure amie de Bonnie. Bien mieux qu'elle. Au fond, Katherine savait qu'elle était égoïste, mais comparé à Elena, elle ne le cache pas. La manière d'être de son double l'agacé au plus profond : Jouer les petites fragiles…Katherine détestait ça. Peut-être que Katherine commencé elle aussi à se trouver bien : Elle avait une amie…et maintenant, l'amour de sa vie…Peut-être que son avenir paraissait maintenant possible. Un vrai futur. Peut-être. Oui, peut-être que Katherine aurait un jour des enfants, un mariage…Elle savait qu'elle se voyait déjà loin, mais, avoir perdu son bébé l'a rendu horrible, elle aussi elle avait le droit au bonheur. Atteindre le bonheur était inutile, il fallait qu'elle le cherche. Il se résumé en un mot : Stefan. Peu importe les siècles qu'elle a attendus pour l'avoir, elle savait qu'au final, ils seraient avec elle…Un jour ou l'autre. Même par le passé, Katherine ne s'était jamais sentit comme ça : Elle avait une amie, une vraie. Et elle avait un copain, elle semblait être quelqu'un de normal, elle semblait avoir une vie. C'est ce qu'il lui avait manqué pour avoir une vie : Un entourage. Avoir une amie à qui raconté la nuit passé avec son petit ami. Rien que l'idée d'être avec Stefan, la rendait joyeuse. Elle était dans la cuisine, puis à la porte elle entendit « Tu es heureuse, j'ai l'impression. » Souriante, elle se retourna « Je ne m'étais pas sentit ainsi depuis quelques siècle. » Il s'avança vers elle, et rétorqua « Moi, je m'étais sentit comme ça bien après, pourtant…ce n'était pas de la même manière. » Il l'a prit par la taille et l'embrassa légèrement. **

**Katherine : Tu sais, je ne suis pas Elena, je ne suis pas parfaite, je suis quelqu'un d'horrible, je le sais, mais, peu importe. Je ne peux pas changer, enfin, du moins, je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Mais…Ne repars jamais avec Elena.**

**Il allait commencer à parler, mais elle lui dit « Non, laisse-moi finir. » **

**Katherine : Je ne suis pas Elena. Je ne le serais jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu repartes un jour avec elle, même si elle te le demande. C'est égoïste, mais je te veux que pour moi, je ne partage pas celui que j'aime. Actuellement, je me sens vivante, je me sens aimé. Je ne veux pas que ça cesse. **

**Il lui sourit.**

**Stefan : Je t'ai aimé, je t'ai vraiment aimé par le passé, j'avais beau me dire que tu m'as manipulé, je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai…Puis, j'ai vu Elena. J'avais besoin de savoir qui elle était. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, je l'ai aimé très fort, mais elle n'est pas mon premier amour. Tu es, et tu resteras mon premier amour.**

**Il sourit encore plus et continua.**

**Stefan : Oui, tu es égoïste, méchante, arrogante, prétentieuse, tu as énormément confiance en toi, mais, je te prends comme tu es. Peu importe ce que tu es, comment tu es…Comment faire ? Je suis toujours amoureux de toi. **

**Katherine : Dis-le.**

**Stefan : Tu ne l'as jamais dit de ta vie. Pourquoi tu ne me le dirais pas en première ?**

**Katherine : Parce que je suis moi.**

**Stefan : Devrais-je te le dire maintenant alors ?**

**Katherine : Je t'écoute ?**

**Stefan : Je…**

**Il se pencha à son oreille et poursuivi « T'aime. » Elle sourit ravie, et lui murmura à son tour « Je t'aime. » Voilà, Katherine avait enfin son bonheur. Au même moment, son sourire s'en alla quand elle entendit « Damon ? » Elle soupira agacé entendant la voix d'Elena. « C'est pas vrai ! » Stefan lui demanda de rester gentille, il l'embrassa sur la joue puis s'en alla dans le salon, Katherine le suivit très peu de temps. **

**Stefan : Elena, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**Elena : Je cherche Damon il n'est pas l…**

**Katherine poussa légèrement la porte de la cuisine en disant « Non, il n'est pas là. » Elena la regarda de haut en bas et la vit avec seulement une chemise de Stefan.**

**Elena : T..Tu n'as pas de pyjama ? Vous…vous deux ?**

**Katherine : Oui, nous deux. **

**Elena : S…Stefan.**

**Stefan : Elena, tu n'as pas à le prendre comme ça.**

**Katherine : Il me semble que ce n'est pas le Salvatore que tu veux en ce moment ?**

**Elena : …**

**Katherine : Peut-être que jeudi tu voudras mon petit copain ? Et dans 15 jours Damon ? **

**La petite Gilbert resta silencieuse, et sentit les larmes montés en elle, elle se retourna violament et s'en alla en courant. Stefan commença à s'avancer vers elle en l'appelant, puis Katherine le retient par la main « Hé. Tu penses partir vers qui ? » Stefan la regarda sincèrement « Tu n'avais pas à lui dire ça.**

**Katherine : Parce que c'est faux ?!**

**Stefan : Elle restera tout de même une fille que j'ai aimée. Tu es celle que j'aime, tu ne peux pas lui lancer des piques sur Damon et moi.**

**Katherine le lâcha brusquement. Voilà, son bonheur n'avait duré..Stefan s'en alla en appelant Elena. « Non mais celle-là.. ! »**

**Dans l'allée des Salvatore, Stefan réussit enfin à rattraper Elena qui pleuré à chaud de larme.**

**Stefan : Elena…**

**Elena : Je suis désolé d'accord ? Mais je vous aime tous les deux ! Je suis dingue de Damon, mais je le suis de toi ! Je suis amoureuse de vous deux ! Je sais que je ne peux pas vous avoir tout les deux, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Tu es avec Katherine, Damon va avoir un bébé avec ma soit disant meilleure amie ! Je me retrouve seule ! Je n'ai plus personne !**

**Stefan : Elena, ne dit pas ça…Tu as tes amis, et…**

**Elena : Et quoi ?! Je ne t'ai plus ! Je n'ai plus Damon à cause de Bonnie !**

**Stefan : La faute de Bonnie ?**

**Elena : Oui, Bonnie !**

**Stefan : Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? Tu n'as pas Damon, parce que tu ne t'es pas suffisamment décidé avant.**

**Elena : Stefan…**

**Stefan : Je t'aime bien, je t'ai aimé, mais…mais il y aura toujours Katherine, et j'en suis désolé de te faire du mal…Mais…tu ne peux pas toujours tout avoir.**

**Elena : Je…Je…Préfère partir. **

**Elena s'en alla au volant de sa voiture l'air furieuse, et triste…Stefan s'en voulait, mais…mais c'était ainsi maintenant. Elle pensait pouvoir avoir les deux Salvatore, elle pensait pouvoir avoir le gentil et le badboy, elle pensait pouvoir avoir Stefan et Damon…Se retrouvait-elle seule ? Non…Il y avait Damon. C'était Damon qu'elle voulait. C'était lui. Elle était amoureuse de lui, et elle comptait lui dire. Elle aurait Damon, même s'il avait un bébé avec Bonnie. Peu importe, elle l'aurait. Elle ne comptait pas pleurer, elle comptait avoir Damon. C'était Damon…C'était Damon qu'elle voulait.**

* * *

**Damon se gara dans le parking du lycée. Il était avec Bonnie dans sa voiture. Elle semblait toujours effrayé…En même temps…Son ventre avait pris trois mois de plus en une nuit. Il descendit de la voiture, puis sa sorcière descendit à son tour. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient avec tous les regards sur eux. Ce qu'il adorait, mais ce qu'elle détestait. Amusé, en la regardant il dit « Le Bad Boy et l'innocente. » Toujours aussi amusé, pour la faire sourire, il lui dit « Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'as plus rien d'innocent. » Cela ne marchait pas, elle restait toujours aussi calme, puis dit « Ce n'est pas comme si nous…nous étions ensemble. » Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas puis il dit « Ce n'est qu'un détail. Embrasse-moi. »**

**Bonnie : Tout le monde nous regarde. **

**Damon : Justement. Ne te prive pas. **

**Voilà, il la fit sourire, elle rigola légèrement puis alors qu'elle s'approcha de lui, il lui prit brusquement par la taille et l'embrassa. Voilà ce qui allait circuler dans le lycée pendant quelques temps. Pourquoi se retenir ? Elle le voulait. Elle le voulait. Elle se rapproché d'une vitesse surprenante de Damon et l'embrassa avec le sourire. Il sourit à son tour et passa ses mains dans les doux cheveux bouclés de celle qui le rend si heureux. La sonnerie se fit entendre, et Bonnie sentit beaucoup de regard autour d'eux. Elle le savait…Damon n'était pas qu'une simple attirance…il était…Damon. A ce moment précis, c'était comme si qu'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêté. Ils avaient l'air…amoureux…c'est ce qui était surprenant. C'est ce qui étonna fortement Stefan et Caroline qui étaient arrivés pas très. **

**Stefan descendit de sa voiture avec Caroline. La jolie blonde soupira en disant « Oh mais où sont-ils ? Tyler n'est pas là et Bonnie est… » **

**Stefan : Juste là. **

**Stefan attira son regard amusé de l'autre côté du Parking. Caroline se tourna vers la direction du regard de Stefan et elle ouvrit les yeux grand ouvert l'air très heureuse. « Oh mon dieu ! » Bonnie & Damon ? Qui s'embrassaient ? Oui, ils avaient pris « l'habitude » de les voir agir en tant que couple, mais pourtant…cela semblait différent ! Caroline commença à sautiller pour partir les voir, mais très vite Stefan la rappela à l'ordre. **

**La sonnerie se fit entendre une seconde fois, puis c'est à ce moment-là que Bonnie se décala du vampire avec le sourire. **

**Damon : C'est moi qui te fais sourire comme ça ?**

**Bonnie : Et moi, qui fait le tiens ?**

**Damon : Moi ? Je ne souris pas.**

**Bonnie lui sourit amusé une fois de plus, et de pas très loin, elle aperçut Elena & Damon descendre de la voiture de cette dernière. Damon sentait sa présence de loin, et vit le malaise de Bonnie. Il n'eut pas à se retourner, qu'il sentit la présence des Gilbert. La sorcière semblait avoir un malaise, elle se recula légèrement. Voilà une dispute qui allait…débuté. Damon soupira.**

**Damon : Arrête.**

**Bonnie : Quoi ?**

**Damon : De t'éloigner de moi dès qu'ils arrivent.**

**Bonnie : …**

**Damon : On est pas avec eux Bonnie !**

**Bonnie : Mais par rapport à…à nos sentiments à nous, toi pour Elena, ce n'est pas correct.**

**Damon : Je ne veux pas parler des Gilbert, pas là, pas maintenant, pas quand on est bien.**

**Elle acquiesça assez gêné, puis il l'embrassa sur le front. Le vampire rajouta « Tout prendras fin quand notre petite fille sera là. Mlle Bennett aurait-elle peur de m'aimer ? » Son cœur se prit d'une peur panique, quant aux battements, ils se firent plus fort. Etant vampire, c'est évident qu'ils les entendirent, et il fronça légèrement son regard. Les yeux de Bonnie semblait assez surpris des parles de Damon. Très vite, elle dit « Jamais. » A cette annonce, il semblait agacé, mais sourit « Tant mieux, il ne manquerait plus que ça. » Une fois de plus, la sonnerie sonna, annonçant le début des cours pour Bonnie. « Tant mieux, il ne manquerait plus que ça. » Il se rapprocha d'elle, puis l'embrassa une nouvelle fois pendant de longues seconde. Elle sourit légèrement gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire. « On se voit plus tard, ma sorcière. Puis il baissa le regard sur le ventre de Bonnie et dit « Petite princesse. » La sorcière se décala légèrement de lui, puis il monta dans sa voiture… « Tant, mieux, il ne manquerait plus que ça… » Il avait dit ça…Bonnie ne semblait pas atteinte, et pourtant, toute la matinée, elle ne pensait qu'à lui, enfin, elle pensait à lui en permanence ces derniers mois, pourtant, là, ça semblait…plus sérieux. Comme si qu'elle comprit que son cœur…n'était plus le même. Comme si qu'il était différent…Envers Damon. Durant tout le cours de science, Bonnie n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle avait l'air épuisé, souffrante, fiévreuse…Plus les minutes passaient, et plus Stefan et Caroline ainsi que Tyler s'inquiétait. Stefan comprit au bout de longues heures de cours, que c'était le bébé qui rendait Bonnie comme ça. A l'heure de la pause, la jolie sorcière de son frère étaient contre les casiers, dans les couloirs seuls, la main sur le ventre, les yeux fermés.**

**Damon rentrait au manoir l'air fier, comme à son habitude. Il portait de nombreux sacs qui déposèrent immédiatement sur le canapé, où il y vit Katherine…**

**Damon : Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu portes la chemise de mon frère ?**

**Katherine : Inutile de te donner les détails.**

**Damon tourna son visage vers celle qui connaissait depuis des siècles, et aperçu pour la première fois de sa vie, Katherine vulnérable. **

**Damon : Laisse-moi deviner. Tu l'a fait souffrir ?**

**Katherine soupira moqueuse, mais assez triste : « Je ne ferais jamais souffrir Stefan, du moins…plus maintenant. »**

**Damon : Bon écoute, les discussions sérieuse, j'ai toujours eu du mal, alors…expose les fait, qu'on en finit.**

**Katherine : …Elena.**

**Elle marqua un silence, puis reprit : « Encore et toujours Elena. »**

**Damon : Oh je t'en prie, il y a quelques siècles, il n'y avait que toi.**

**Katherine : Je pense être fatigué de devoir m'expliquer, pourtant, je ne me suis jamais justifié à toi. **

**Il fronça les sourcils, puis la regarda un instant. **

**Katherine : J'ai aimé Stefan. Toi, je me suis réellement intéressé à toi, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais caché que c'était Stefan pour moi. Elena, elle, elle t'a fait espérer, elle a fait espérer Stefan. Vous l'avez aimé tous les deux. Je ne suis pas Elena, et heureusement, parce que je n'ai jamais caché mon désir d'être avec Stefan. Il marqua un silence, et rétorqua « Je comprends, moi. » La jolie Katherine se tourna vers lui, et l'aperçu sérieux.**

**Damon : Je t'ai aimé. J'ai aimé Elena. Je pense que maintenant tu veux être heureuse, et que Stefan représente ce bonheur, non ? Je pense que tu es fatigué d'attendre le bonheur, alors qu'il est juste devant toi. Tu ne veux plus te sentir seul, tu ne veux plus attendre des siècles avant de trouver cette personne. Parce que quand tu as était heureuse pendant quelques instant, tu ne veux plus que ça s'arrête.**

**Katherine : Tu parles de toi ?**

**Damon : De nous deux. J'ai été malheureux pendant des siècles, pendant des siècles, j'été seuls. J'ai rencontré Elena, qui est ton sosie. J'ai finis par l'aimer. Mais…Il y a toujours eu ce…ce petit truc avec Bonnie qui avait le don de me rendre dingue. Quand je n'étais pas avec Elena, Bonnie me paraissait…incroyable. Bonnie m'intrigue depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…Peu à peu, une chose en entrainant une autre, pour sauver Elena, on passait des journées ensemble, et plus on essayait de sauver Elena, plus je m'intéressé à la mystérieuse Bonnie, celle que tout le monde avait l'habitude de qualifié de parfaite. Pour moi, elle n'avait rien avoir avec Elena. Pour moi, Elena était au-dessus. Elena & Bonnie n'avaient rien avoir ensemble. Il n'y avait pas de doute, pour moi, c'était Elena. Mais…les jours ont passés…Pour rendre heureuse Elena, je voulais épargner encore les personnes en vie de son entourage. Bonnie et moi c'était…électrique…Il y avait beaucoup d'attirance, de dispute…son sale caractère…Puis, un jour cette attirance m'agacé réellement. Son caractère m'a rendu dingue et…je l'ai embrassé. Tu te doutes de ce qu'il s'est passé après. Et depuis…elle m'a fait douter sur Elena…Je me suis mis à penser à elle…à penser à elle sans aucune raison. Je vais te dire quelque chose, que personne ne sait.**

**Katherine paraissait surprise de tous les mots de Damon, mais elle l'écouté avec soins, elle acquiesça « Celle qui me rend heureux…ce n'est pas Elena, mais Bonnie. Celle qui rend heureux Stefan n'est pas Elena, mais toi. Ne laisse rien, ne laisse rien, ni personne te prendre ton bonheur. Tous les deux ont est malheureux depuis des siècles, mais c'est fini. » Il s'assied près d'elle et soupira calmement : « Je ne sais pas ce que va donner l'avenir, je ne serais sans doute pas avec Bonnie, je ne serais sans doute pas heureux…mais…je ferais tout. »**

**Katherine : Alors…tu aimes Bonnie ?**

**Damon : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je sais que quand je suis avec elle, ça n'a rien avoir avec Elena, c'est…agréable. C'est quelque chose que je voudrais ressentir toute mon éternité.**

**Katherine : Mais…Bonnie n'a pas la vie éternel…Et elle ne veut pas l'avoir.**

**Damon : …Je le sais.**

**Katherine : Puis, comment fera votre petite fille sans sa maman ?**

**Damon : Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas brusquer Bonnie, on garde déjà le bébé, sa vie future n'est plus comme elle l'a imaginé, je ne peux pas lui demander de devenir vampire. **

**Elle marqua un silence, et rétorqua « J'ai besoin d'elle. »**

**Katherine : J'ai besoin de Bonnie, c'est ma seule amie. Je lui interdis de rester humaine, elle veillera, et mourra. Et ça…**

**Damon : Je ne le veux pas non plus.**

**Katherine : Je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**Damon : Je t'écoute.**

**Katherine : S'il te plait, pour toi, pour Bonnie, et le bébé…ne fait pas confiance à Elena. **

**Damon : …Pourquoi ?**

**Katherine : Parce qu'elle essaye de faire douter Bonnie sur son avenir, sur toi, et sur le bébé.**

**Il la scruta des yeux, ne savant pas comment comprendre ça…**

**Au lycée…Bonnie était toujours contre son casier, elle ne s'était pas rendu au cours de lettres, inquiétant fortement Caroline et Stefan qui la cherché dans tout le lycée. « Oh non. » se murmura-t-elle. Sa gorge la brulait fortement, puis elle recracha tout le sang animal de son corps. Elle commença à faiblir violemment, et se mit à crier de douleur si fort, si intensément, que Stefan et Caroline se retourna dans le couloir d'a côté et arriva à vitesse vampirique. Stefan arriva pour la tenir parfaitement, elle avait du sang sur les mains, il y en avait sur le sol, sur sa robe…Elle semblait terrorisait, et la première chose que Stefan dit à Caroline « Appel vite Damon. » Bonnie avait peur d'elle-même. Et si quelqu'un arrivait dans le couloir, un lycéen ? Elle se tourna vers Stefan qui comprit qu'elle était incapable de garder le sang animal en elle. Tout comme…Damon, donc leur bébé. A son tour, Bonnie le comprit. Elle se recula à vitesse vampirique de Stefan, il se rapprocha d'elle « Bonnie, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de toi. » Elle se recula à nouveau et semblait effrayé « Non, je suis…je suis dangereuse, je… ne t'approche pas. » Caroline raccrocha et dit « Ils arrivent. Bonnie, boit mon sang, tu en as besoin, tu dois en boire. » Elle se tenait la tête avec les mains en répétant plusieurs fois « Non, pas de sang humain….pas de sang humain…pas de sang humain. Sa gorge lui brulait, elle savait qu'elle en avait besoin, et pourtant…pourtant elle se retenait et très vite, la sonnerie se fit entendre. Ils savaient tous que d'ici quelques secondes, tous les lycéens sortiraient des classes et que Bonnie attaquerait n'importe qui. Très vite, Stefan prit Bonnie avec elle et l'emmena dans une salle de cours vide qu'il ferma à clés avec Caroline. Ils devaient contrôler ses pulsions vis-à-vis du sang…Et Bonnie semblait avoir du mal. Les minutes passaient, elle entendait les cœurs battre à l'extérieur, elle entendait le sang couler dans leur veines. C'était insupportable. Elle avait l'impression de devenir dingue, sa petite fille semblait vouloir une terrible envie de sang. Sa respiration était assez rapide, et comme ils pouvaient Stefan & Caroline essayaient de la convaincre qu'attaquer un humain était pas une bonne chose. Au même moment, elle se retourna violemment vers la porte d'entrée, et aperçu Damon et Katherine rentraient très vite puis refermer la porte. Plus que les autres fois, elle semblait décider à boire du sang humain. Damon l'aperçu les mains sur les oreilles comme pour éviter ses battements. Katherine s'avança vers Bonnie, mais lentement, Damon l'arrêta et poursuivit son chemin vers celle qui portait sa petite fille. Elle se retenait même d'attaquer les autres. C'était horrible. Damon s'approcha d'elle, il semblait serin, il connaissait Bonnie, il savait qu'elle n'était pas un danger. Il la prit par les épaules et retira difficilement ses mains de ses oreilles et répété plusieurs fois son prénom. Elle ne répéta seulement « J'entends leur cœurs battre c'est horrible Damon ! » Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il lui fallait du sang… Calmement, il leur demanda de quitter la pièce, ce qu'ils eurent du mal à faire, mais c'était comme si Damon avait trouvé une solution. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi faible durant sa grossesse, elle avait les joues creuses, elle paraissait malade, en seulement très peu de temps, elle paraissait ainsi…Il mena son poignet à ses lèvres et y planta ses crocs, il le tendit aux lèvres de Bonnie, elle le regarda surprise et ne semblait pas comprendre. « Si tu bois du sang humain, je veux que ce soit le mien. » Elle fit plusieurs non de la tête, il mit une main sur sa joue. **

**Damon : Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps, bois mon sang.**

**Elle semblait obsédée par son poignet où le sang apparut. Elle le prit entre les mains et le regarda puis y mena ses lèvres…Elle sentit le sang sur ses lèvres. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit si puissante, si…puissante, oui c'était le mot. Le sang de Damon été…différent…Il été incroyable. Sans contrôler sa force vampirique, Bonnie fit reculer Damon brusquement contre un mur, lentement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'était…incroyable ! Elle n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi…intense, à part sa nuit avec ce dernier. Elle se recula en prenant tout son temps…Elle se sentait tout de même…horrible. « Tu dois me détester… » Il passa son pouce sur les lèvres de Bonnie pour y retirer le sang, et il dit « Jamais. Tu te sens comment ? »**

**Bonnie : …Puissante.**

**Il sourit et acquiesça « Bon à savoir. » C'était peut-être le fait d'avoir le sang de Damon dans ces veines qui l'a rendait comme ça, mais…tout de suite, maintenant…elle avait une réel envie de Damon. C'était…insupportable…Elle devait se calmer. C'est très vite qu'ils retournaient tous au manoir où Stefan et Katherine affichèrent leurs amours. Et toujours la même discussion revint : **

**Katherine : Ce sera moi, pas vrai ?**

**Bonnie : T'es certaine ?**

**Caroline : Moi j'ai dit que j'étais la marraine de ton deuxième enfants, j'adore le chiffre deux.**

**Bonnie se mit à paniquer et se tourna effrayé vers Damon. Voilà qu'elle paniqué, il dit très vite « Non non non pas maintenant à deuxième ne t'en fait pas. » Elle acquiesça, il lui prit la main. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble et ils parlés déjà d'un deuxième enfant ? Leurs relations étaient compliqué, il lui sourit amusé, elle semblait sereine. **

**Stefan : Comment allez-vous l'appelée alors ?**

**Bonnie : Oh ? Euh…on a quelques prénoms en tête. **

**Damon : Tiffany, Kelly, Brooke, Elly, Sally, mais en fait…je ne sais pas vraiment.**

**Katherine : Katherine.**

**Damon : Non.**

**Katherine soupira agacé, son petit amie l'embrassa amusé. **

**Caroline : Et toi, Bonnie ? Tu as des idées ?**

**Bonnie : Oh, moi ? Euh…je…je ne sais pas, je…j'aime bien…**

**Mais très vite…très très vite…son ventre lui paissait, il était beaucoup plus, énormément beaucoup plus douloureux que toutes les autres fois. C'est vrai qu'à de nombreuse reprise il y avait eu de fausse alertes…Elle se crispa et cria en fermant les yeux et trouva subitement le poids de son ventre insupportable. Caroline demanda surprise « Encore une force alerte ? » Le cœur du bébé battait énormément fort, si fort qu'il faisait mal à Bonnie. Elle respira comme elle pouvait sous la douleur, et très sérieux, le regard surpris Damon annonça : « Non, ça ne l'est pas ! » Katherine se précipita vers Bonnie à vitesse vampirique pendant que Damon lui tenait la main, et il annonça qu'ils devaient se rendre à l'hôpital. Et vite. Alors que la crise pour Stefan, Katherine et Caroline était à son comble, Katherine se précipita à l'étage pour prendre quelques affaires de Bonnie, et de leur future petite fille. A vrai dire, il ne put esquisser un sourire, il regarda Bonnie à qui il avait pris la main comme pour atténuer les douleurs, elle le regarda très effrayé et dit « On va…on va avoir notre bébé. » Il voulut lui sourire, mais très vite, il vit que soudain, Bonnie paraissait pâle et à la fois malade. Il répéta plusieurs fois son prénom, et lentement, ses yeux se fermés faiblement, et…et voilà le trou noirs de Bonnie qui ne faisait qu'entendre les autres crier son prénoms. Bonnie s'effondra, rattrapa très vite par Damon qui ordonna, non, cria à Stefan et aux autres d'appeler aux plus vite Meredith. **


	12. Chapter 12

**labelge : Haha comme beaucoup de gens je crois xD **

**Bamon Love : Haha tant de haine envers Elena xD En tout cas merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir.**

**Bamon guest : Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire et que les relations que j'ai établis te plaisent ^^ Merci beaucoup ! Haha tant de haine envers Elena xD En tout cas merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir.**

**zooeyy : Ahah merci ^^**

**Bamon Love : XD Voilà un chapitre assez long j'espère que tu seras contente ! **

**Bamon guest : Voici la suite, merci beaucoup ! **

**Ivy : Oooh c'est trop gentil xD ça me fait plaisir, merci ! **

**BeFreeorever : Merci ^^**

**Vraiment désolé de l'attente.**

**Merci pout vos commentaires ! **

**Aussi, vraiment désolé du temps que j'ai pris, mais entre la rentrée, mes cours et tout c'est pas facile, ce n'est pas du tout le manque d'inspiration, mais voilà un chapitre pour vous ! ^^**

**Bonnie ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait, elle était…physiquement anéanti, elle était beaucoup trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux ou parler, elle était…sans doute dans un lit, elle reconnut très vite l'odeur des draps de Damon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans le lit de ce dernier ? Tout ce qu'elle entendit était des cris de partout…Une dispute ? Damon était en train de crier et elle entendit « Tu me la sort de là, t'entends ?! » A qui parlait-il ? Bonnie crut entendre la voix de…Meredith ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de songer plus longtemps, qu'elle se sentit partir…**

**Dans la chambre de Damon. Ce dernier faisait des vas-et-viens et essayer de se convaincre que Meredith aller sortir vite Bonnie de cette torture qui la faisait dormir. Damon paraissait très furax. Katherine tenait la main de Bonnie qui dormait, Meredith lui avait donné des médicaments pour atténuer la douleur, la prolongeant dans un long sommeil. Caroline était près de la porte et semblait visiblement inquiète, Stefan, lui, il était près de sa petite amie. La jolie et gentille Meredith était sur le bord du lit et continua d'affirmer qu'il fallait emmener Bonnie à l'hôpital. Aucun d'eux ne savaient comment se passer les accouchements de vampire, puis ce n'est que maintenant que Damon prit peur. Prit peur de perdre soit Bonnie, soit leurs filles, soit les deux. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Perd son bonheur ? Jamais. Meredith se tourna vers Damon : « Je ne peux pas la faire accoucher ici, il me faut le bon matériel. Damon, on doit l'emmener à l'hôpital. » Et s'il y avait des complications ? « Damon, tu choisis de faire l'accouchement ici ou à l'hôpital ? On doit le faire avant que le médicament ne fasse plus effet, et que la douleur la torture. » Le faire ici impliqué une certaine sécurité pour eux, ils étaient loin de Klaus, mais…l'hôpital impliqué la bonne santé des deux filles qui feraient son bonheur. Il devait prendre une décision : « On va à l'hôpital. » Sans plus attendre, Katherine lâcha la main de Bonnie pour courir prendre les affaires dont ils auront besoin pour le bébé à sa naissance. Si Bonnie n'était pas conscience, comment il ferait pour affronter ça ? La naissance de son bébé ? Il ne pouvait pas devenir un père sans Bonnie, pas maintenant, pas sans elle. Non non, il devait prendre les choses en main. Meredith leur annonça qu'elle était sur le point d'appeler l'hôpital pour avertir leur arrivé, et une grossesse prête. **

**A l'hôpital, il y avait une Bonnie légèrement consciente dans une chambre, à l'étage de la maternité. Elle ne semblait pas forte, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi faible de toute sa grossesse, c'était horrible cette sensation, pourtant, elle ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur, Damon avait ordonné fortement à Meredith de prendre Bonnie en priorité. Les minutes passaient, puis les heures…Bonnie s'était réveillée, aux plus grands plaisirs des autres. Mais…la voir ainsi, rendait dingue Damon. Elle était…affaiblit, tellement qu'il devenait fou. Meredith leur affirma que le mieux était de faire une césarienne et aux plus vites, sinon, aucune d'elles ne resteraient en vie très bien longtemps. Damon était pour. Bonnie ? Contre. Les autres, eux aussi était pour. Césarienne ou accouchement ? Bonnie voulait accoucher, elle voulait connaitre ce sentiment de mettre au monde un bébé, elle voulait vraiment avoir cette petite fille de cette manière. Elle le voulait, et ça, personne ne le comprenait. Le temps commençaient peu à peu à s'assombrir, comme les émotions de Damon qui tournés mal. Bonnie était dans le lit, et avait un peu de mal à parler vu sa faiblesse, Damon était près d'elle, et lui tenait la main, et essayer de la raisonner difficilement, pendant que tous les autres étaient dehors. Enfin…raisonner est un bien grand mot.**

**Damon : Bonnie, je t'ai dit non.**

**Bonnie : Damon…On voulait une magnifique romance, et…l'accouchement en fait…partie.**

**Damon : Pas si tu en meurs, pas si elle en meurt. C'est hors de question. **

**Bonnie : …J…Je veux être maman de cette façon, j…c'est peut-être la seule fois.**

**Damon : Alors quoi ? Tu veux mourir ? Tu veux mourir c'est ça ? Tu veux mourir et me laisser seule ? C'est hors de question, je te l'interdit, je t'interdis de me faire ça. Pas ça, jamais, tu mettras ta vie en danger. **

**Bonnie : D…amon. Je risque de mourir pendant l'accouchement, alors je veux qu…je veux que tu.**

**Damon : Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça. Tu te tais. **

**Il répéta plusieurs fois « Tu te tais » comme si qu'il voulait nier ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Il sera encore plus fort sa main et répétant alors « Tu ne vas pas mourir. »**

**Bonnie : D…**

**Damon lui annonça « Tais-toi ! » Elle était totalement affaiblie, il affirma que tout irait bien.**

**Damon : Tu ne peux pas accoucher, tu mourras, et elle aussi, tu veux me laisser seule ?!**

**Bonnie : E…E…Elena est…est là est…je…je sai…**

**Comme si qu'il était à bout de souffle, il dit « Arrête de parler d'elle. C'est nous trois. » Il se leva lentement, puis se pencha vers Bonnie et dit sérieusement « C'est égoïste, mais…ne me laisse pas. Plus maintenant, je suis bien. Alors ne me prends pas ça. Fais…Oui, fais là, fais cette césarienne, fais là qu'on rentre chez nous, et qu'on soit…heureux. » Bonnie était faible, certes, mais…c'est comme si qu'elle changeait immédiatement d'avis, comme si que…son bonheur serait une fois, à nouveau les portes de cette hôpital franchis. Elle acquit encore assez faible, il soupira rassuré. A vrai dire, ils y étaient tous passé. Même Katherine n'avait pas réussi à la raisonner, comment Damon avait-il fait ? Il l'embrassa sur le front l'air très rassuré. Bonnie ne mettait pas leurs vies en danger. Il la serra à lui, légèrement, pour ne pas trop lui faire mal, puis après cela, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et rajoute « Je te remercie. Vraiment. » Il l'embrassa une seconde fois, puis la regarda apaisé « On va avoir ce bébé. »**

**Bonnie : Le nôtre.**

**Damon : Toi & moi.**

**Bonnie : Damon ?**

**Damon : Oui ?**

**Bonnie : Je…Je suis contente, que ce soit..que ce soit avec toi. **

**Damon : Bonnie, ne ment pas je t'en prie. **

**Bonnie : , je suis, très sérieuse. Je..J'en suis heureuse. **

**Doucement, ils entendirent quelqu'un frappé, puis il aperçut une petite tête toute souriante, voyant que tout s'arranger. Katherine laissa apparaitre sa tête et dit « Alors ? » Damon dit serein qu'il s'agissait d'une césarienne, et on entendit Katherine dire à Caroline « Vas-y ! Viens vite ! On va chercher Meredith ! » Voilà que les deux se mirent à courir dans les couloirs, laissant « le couple » seuls. Bonnie regarda Damon et dit « Q…Q…Quoi maintenant ? Notre bébé, maintenant ? Non non, non, je, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, Damon je n'… » Une nouvelle crise de panique, à vrai dire il était habitué, il sourit amusé, et lui dit « Eh, Bonnie. » Il caressa sa joue très sérieux, et lui annonça « Dans quelques heures, on sera parents, de notre petite fille. Elle sera…comme toi, comme moi, elle sera un mélange de nous deux. Elle sera merveilleuse. Dans quelques heures, ma vie sera différente, et…je suis content que ce soit avec toi. Dans quelques heures, ce sera...parfait. »**

**Au même moment, Meredith arriva avec un sourire, visiblement heureuse que Bonnie ne se mette pas en danger avec le bébé. Katherine était sur excité, et Stefan découvrait une nouvelle partie de sa très chère. Caroline appela Tyler, et Meredith attendait que Bonnie soit prête psychologiquement. « Quand tu te réveilleras, ce bébé qui est en toi, sera près de toi. Bonnie, n'ai pas peur, je serais près de toi, & Damon t'attendra juste derrière la porte. » **

**Il lui prit la main, et elle posa une main sur son ventre et acquiesça légèrement…Elle allait avoir son bébé.**

**Meredith : Il faut y aller maintenant, un bloc nous attend. **

**Alors que Meredith commença à prendre le lit pour le déplacer, Bonnie lui demanda d'arrêté, et la jolie métisse garda la main de Damon, et leva légèrement le visage vers lui « Tu restes derrière la porte, pas vrai ? » Il acquiesça du regard « Je serais derrière. » **

**Bonnie : ..D…D'accord. **

**Meredith : Prêtes Bonnie ?**

**Elle inspira profondément, et sourit légèrement « Prête. » Meredith attira le lit en dehors de la pièce en disant avec le sourire « Je vous la ramène dans pas très longtemps. » Lequel des deux avait le plus peur ? Bonnie ou Damon ? Cette dernière semblait un peu plus confiante étant donné que Damon serait pas très loin, mais Damon lui, comprit bien que dans pas très longtemps, il serait enfin papa…et ces mots raisonné en lui..**

**Meredith leur avait assuré que ce n'était qu'une césarienne et que ça ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Moins de 30 minutes ou une heure. Pourtant…Une heure…puis deux, puis trois, suivit de quatre, sans oublier la cinquième. C'était horrible. Le vampire avait ordonné à la jeune médecin un rapport toutes les 30 minutes, c'était insupportable. La grossesse de Bonnie connaissait des complications. Etant vampire, il était quasiment impossible de le sortir du ventre de Bonnie. Ni même d'ouvrir son ventre. Les douleurs abimés son états, pourtant, elle était inconsciente. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus les deux étaient en danger. Tyler était arrivé entre temps pour tous les soutenir. Meredith le confirma plusieurs fois : Leurs petites fille n'avait plus de place dans le ventre de Bonnie et suffoqué, ce qui abima le corps de Bonnie. Si une solution n'était pas choisie très vite, aucune des deux ne survivrait. Damon semblait devenir dingue à l'extérieur, il avait l'interdiction de rentrer pour la concentration de Meredith qui connaissait leurs natures. Il avait le sentiment que…plus les heures passé, plus les deux ne survivraient pas. Il resta calme, le regard fixé sur cette porte, attendant l'arrivée de Meredith qui n'était pas venu pendant plus de 40 minutes. C'était insupportable ce sentiment. Damon ne le supportait pas. Il devait s'inquiéter pour Bonnie et leurs petites filles. Elles devaient vivre. Caroline avait la tête qui penchait vers le sol, ils tombaient tous de fatigue, même Damon, mais ils restés tous. Katherine et lui s'énervés vraiment contre tous les médecins qui passé dans ce couloir. Meredith avait fait l'erreur d'émettre l'hypothèse que Damon aurait à choisir, dans le dernier des cas, ce qui lui avait fallu d'être contrôler par Stefan. Quoi ? Choisir ? Jamais, Jamais ! C'était hors de question, il aurait les deux. Pour une fois, il aurait la fille. Il aurait en plus de ça, sa fille, à lui. Comment cette hypothèse de devoir choisir serait envisageable ?! C'est au bout de quatre longues heures interminables, que Meredith arriva, avec cette fois-ci, un sourire, leur annonçant que les deux étaient hors de danger, mais que Bonnie serait très fatiguée. **

**Elle avait la gorge sèche, et ouvrit les yeux lentement les yeux découvrant une pièce toute blanche, elle grimaça légèrement en sentant une sorte de douleur horrible en bas du ventre, elle ne savait rien du tout. Où étaient les autres ? Avait-elle accouché ? A vrai dire, c'était difficile à dire, puisque la douleur lui était plus forte. C'était…étrange. Elle aperçut une silhouette tourné vers la fenêtre. « Damon ? » demanda la jolie Bonnie aveuglé par la luminosité de la pièce. Que se passait-ils ? Quand elles s'étaient « endormis » tout était bruyant, et d'un coup…le calme plat ? Lentement, elle aperçu cette silhouette se retournait. Il s'agissait bien de Damon. Elle baissa légèrement le regard de son visage pour faire preuve de surprise en voyant Damon tenir un bébé, sans aucun doute leur petite fille. Il s'agissait de l'image la plus merveilleuse que Bonnie eut à voir. Elle suffoqua presque d'étonnement, mais de bonheur. Elle avait, il avait leur bébé ! Enfin ! Enfin Bonnie était maman ! Damon était devenu papa ! La chose la plus ahurisante qu'il venait de lui arriver. Ce bébé, ce bébé qui était resté trois mois en elle, qui avait grandit de manière vampirique, ce bébé, ce bébé était enfin là ! Dans les bras de Damon, comme si qu'ils étaient…ensemble ! Bon sang, elle réalisa qu'elle grandirait d'un coup. « Da… » Elle essaya de se redresser emerveillé par le petit être que tenait Damon. Il s'approcha souriant d'elle, un sourire…différent. Très différent. « On y est enfin. » dit il avec ce sourire qui rendait dingue la maman de cette petite fille. Bonnie ne put parler, elle était trop apeuré, mais heureuse, trop effrayé, mais elle explosé de bonheur. Lentement, Damon approcha ses bras pour la donner à Bonnie. Cette dernière ne put se retenir de pleurer. Bon sang, comment avait-elle pu rester en vie, avec sa fille ? Bonnie l'aimait déjà à en mourir. Elle avait un léger teint bronzé, mais pas trop non plus, elle avait les yeux fermés, donc dire sa couleur des yeux était impossible. Elle porté un pyjama blanc avec écrit « Hug me. » C'était vraiment trop mignon. A vrai dire, jamais Damon n'avait vu Bonnie pleuré, et ça lui fit quelque chose, même si c'était des larmes de bonheur. « Coucou toi. » dit Bonnie avec la voix remplit d'amour. Quelques instants passa ainsi, et Damon ne dit rien, il se posa juste près de Bonnie sur le lit, et la regarda s'émerveillé devant leur bébé.**

**Bonnie : Je suis une maman maintenant.**

**Damon : On y arrivera.**

**Bonnie : Je le sais, parce que…tu es là. **

**Damon : Bonnie.**

**Bonnie : Oui ?**

**Elle quitta des yeux son amour, pour regarder le second. Quoi…que venait-elle de penser ? Non, il n'était pas avec elle.**

**Damon : Je t'en prie, ne me laisse plus jamais.**

**Bonnie : …Pardon ?**

**Damon : Tu auras pu ne jamais te réveiller, tu as perdu énormément de sang. Je te prie, de ne jamais me laisser. J'ai eu peur.**

**Pour la première fois, Bonnie avait pleuré devant Damon, et pour la première fois il lui fit comprendre un sentiment qui lui échappé : Il ne voulait pas que Bonnie meurt. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait répondu « Non. Jamais. » **

**Damon : Plus jamais.**

**Ils échangeaient un long regard, sans ressentir le besoin de parler. Puis Damon prit la parole « Tu as réussis, c'est vraiment bien. »**

**Bonnie : Non, on a réussi. Sans toi, je…je pense qu'elle ne serait pas là, j'aurais eu tellement peur, et…et…j'étais sérieuse.**

**Damon : Sérieuse pour ? ?**

**Bonnie : Quand je t'ai dit que…j'étais heureuse que ce soit avec toi. C'était réel. Je suis heureuse que ce soit avec toi qu'on ait ce bébé, pas avec un autre.**

**Damon : Je le suis aussi. Je dois dire que notre romance n'était pas mal tout de même.**

**Bonnie : Je dirais parfaite. Merci. Merci. Vraiment. Mais, notre bébé est là, la condition était de jouer cette romance, durant la grossesse. **

**Elle semblait peiné de rajouter « Mais c'est finit… » Il quitta des yeux leur petite fille pour observer Bonnie, qui se tourna vers lui quand il rajouta « Devrait-elle vraiment s'arrêter ? » **

**Damon était-il en train de proposer à Bonnie de devenir sa copine ? Elle se retourna vers lui surprise pour dire « Qu.. » ? A vrai dire, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Damon l'embrassa sans lui demander son avis. La seconde image parfaite que Bonnie garderait en elle. Comme si qu'ils étaient à eux trois une famille. Damon qui l'embrasse, elle qui tient leur petite fille…Image juste parfaite. Il se décala légèrement d'elle. Puis il lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle et de leur bébé comme si rien ne s'était passé. **

**Damon : Tu es heureuse ?**

**Bonnie : Et toi ?**

**Damon : C'est étrange de ressentir ce sentiment.**

**TOC TOC TOC. Bonnie sourit à Damon, et ce dernier leur dit « Entrez ? » Ils virent une petite tête blonde passé entre la porte qui dit « Bonnie est réveillé ? » Cette dernière dit avec le sourire « Je vais bien. » Puis, Caroline n'eut pas le temps de rentrer que très sur excités, tels une pile électrique, Katherine dit « Bonnie est réveillé ? » en poussant assez fort la porte et très heureuse elle dit « Tu es là ! » Stefan entra à son tour. Voir Katherine avec une amie était amusant, et différent de d'habitude. Toute cette foule fit sourire Bonnie. Katherine s'approcha d'elle, de Damon et du bébé en disant « Tu veux bien dire à Blondie que je suis la marraine, parce que depuis des heures elle m'agace réellement ! Oooooohhh ! Katherine numéro 2. » **

**Bonnie : Katherine numéro 2 ?**

**Katherine : Quoi, tu ne veux pas l'appeler comme ça ?**

**Damon & Bonnie en cœur : Non.**

**Katherine leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, son petit copain s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, et Caroline ria légèrement et demanda si elle pouvait tenir le bébé. Ravie, Bonnie lui passa et Caroline s'assied sur le canapé juste près de la fenêtre.**

**Stefan : Alors, le prénom ?**

**Bonnie : Oh, le prénom ? Euh…Le prénom..**

**Damon : Il y a des prénoms qu'on a trouvés ensemble la dernière fois.**

**Bonnie : Ah oui. Alors vous êtes prêt ? On avait beaucoup aimé Arizona, Tiffany, Julie, puis…notre préféré reste « Allyson » ?**

**Katherine : Allyson ? Allyson Katherine Salvatore ? Oh oui, je suis pour !**

**Stefan : Tu veux vraiment qu'elle s'appelle Katherine toi. Allyson est super jolie !**

**Caroline : Oooh ! Ça lui ira très bien.**

**Damon : Donc, Allyson Salvatore, Bonnie ?**

**Bonnie : Ce sera parfait. **

**Katherine : Bon, Blondie t'es gentils, tu me la passe.**

**Caroline : Chacun son tour, tu l'as eu très longtemps tout à l'heure.**

**Katherine : …**

**Voilà. Leur bonheur était là. Bonnie était entourée des personnes qu'elle aime. Il n'y avait pas son père…mais…elle était heureuse. Les minutes passaient, puis les heures, et enfin, Leur bébé était officiellement appelé « Allyson Salvatore. » C'était simplement merveilleux. Les infermières aidés Bonnie & Damon avec leur jolie Allyson à s'en occuper les premiers instant. A vrai dire, Bonnie avait hâte de quitter l'hôpital. Voyant son désir si grand de partir, Meredith lui donna l'autorisation de rentrer, mais de se reposer et beaucoup. Damon jugeait utile le fait que Bonnie doit rester, mais comme elle écoute si bien…c'est pour ça que dès le lendemain, ce dernier lui fit sa valise, pendant qu'elle avait Allyson endormit dans ses bras. **

**Damon : Tu vas me dire que ce « gel nettoyant » t'as été utile pendant les deux jours où tu étais là ?**

**Bonnie : …Pas vraiment, mais on sait jamais.**

**Damon : Bien sur…Où avais-je la tête. Ta trousse à maquillage aussi je suppose ?**

**Bonnie : Non non, du tout, ça c'est Katherine.**

**Damon : Ahlala Katherine sérieusement…Au fait, retourner au manoir ce sera peut-être pas si mal, enfin, pendant les premiers jours, à moins que madame ne veulent son indépendance ?**

**Bonnie sourit légèrement et acquiesçait « C'est une bonne idée, pour l'instant. »**

**Damon : C'est bon. Le sac d'Ally est dans la voiture. J'ai ton sac. Tout est prêt. J'ai rempli les papiers à l'administration. On y va ?**

**Bonnie : Enfin. Attends ! Il fait froid dehors ? Le manteau que m'a ramené Katherine hier soir, il est où ?**

**Damon dit ironiquement « Bonnie…c'est vrai qu'il fait froid. » Très sérieusement, il redit « Il ne fait pas froid, ne t'en fais pas, Allyson peut pas tomber malade. Pouvons-nous rentrez ?**

**Bonnie sourit toute heureuse et dit « Allons-y ! Allez viens mon bébé. » **

**Damon : Mon bébé, lequel ? Elle ou moi ? Ou bien les deux ?**

**Bonnie : Ça te ferait plaisir que je pense à vous deux en employant ce mot ?**

**Damon : Je serais très heureux miss Bennett.**

**Bonnie : Donc…je dois dire mes bébés ?**

**Damon : En effet. Dis-le.**

**Bonnie : Là ?**

**Damon : Oui. **

**Bonnie : Mh…Allons-y mes bébé !**

**Elle dit ça de manière toute mignonne, il se retenait vraiment de sourire, puis fit l'insensible à dire « Allons-y alors. » Damon voulait toujours faire le fière devant elle, et elle se retenait de rire. **

**Juste dans les bois menant à la maison des Salvatore. Klaus tenait une victime, enfin plutôt la relâcha violement au sol avec du sang autour des lèvres. Kol arriva brusquement à vitesse vampirique. « Ils sont sorti de l'hôpital. » Un sourire de haine se montra sur les lèvres de Klaus, puis très vite, il essuya ses lèvres. « Un bébé, déjà si puissant. Il nous le faut. » **

**Rebeckah qui était présente dit outré « Tu ne vas pas kidnapper leur bébé tout de même ?! »**

**Klaus : Oh Rebekah ! Pas de sentiment, sinon tu peux repartir en Australie. On ne kidnappe pas ce bébé, puisqu'un bébé si puissant, devrait venir de notre famille. Et si ce n'est pas un Mickaelson de base, je ferais en sorte que ce bébé soit comme nous. Attendons juste encore un peu. Et…les Mickaelson seront les plus puissant. Hors de question que ce soit un ou une Salvatore. **

**Elena était partagée. Devait-elle fait preuve de stratégie, ou d'amour, ou d'amitié, ou les trois ? Elle aussi, elle voulait Damon, et elle l'aurait. Alors…que faire maintenant si leur bébé est né ? Caroline l'avait averti qu'Allyson était né, et à ce moment-là, elle réalisa qu'elle devait faire vite pour obtenir Damon. Elle devait se montrer fair-play. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant la porte du manoir, et fut accueilli par Tyler qui ouvrit la porte.**

**Tyler : Oh, Elena.**

**Elena : …Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**Tyler : On est tous là pour la naissance du bébé, enfin AllysonOn attend qu'ils arrivent, tu veux voir Stefan ?**

**Elena : Oh, nan, c'était pour Damon.**

**Tyler : Damon ? Oh, ils arrivent bientôt, mais viens ?**

**Il l'invita à entrer, et Katherine soupira en la voyant. Caroline & Stefan la salua et Elena s'étonna à voir dans le salon des tas, des tas de sacs rose, de vêtements pour bébé un peu partout, avec absolument tout pour un bébé. Faussement amusé elle dit « Eh bien, vous êtes prêt à accueillir un bébé, non ? Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas chez Bonnie ? Elle vit seule maintenant ?**

**Katherine : Non. Damon est partit vivre avec elle.**

**Stefan : Katherine.**

**Katherine : Quoi ? C'est vrai. Mais ils reviennent pour être ensemble, pour le début de la naissance. Donc, OUI. On est prêt à avoir un bébé ici. Inciter Bonnie à prendre un appartement était inutile.**

**Tyler : Quoi, c'est toi qui lui a dit de prendre un appartement ?**

**Elena : Non, j'ai juste supposé qu'elle voudrait peut-être un appartement à elle seule.**

**Caroline : Mais…pourquoi ? Bonnie était bien ici.**

**Elena : …Je pense qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, à près tout, c'est ma meilleure amie.**

**Stefan s'exclama « oh non… » Comme si qu'il suppliait Dieu. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait arriver. Katherine qui allait s'énervé. En quelques mois, tout le monde le savait, Katherine aimait Bonnie comme une dingue, elles étaient devenu meilleure amie, même Caroline le savait. Alors, Elena qui disait ça ? « NON. » dit fort Katherine. « Bah voilà » répondu Stefan. Une dispute allait commencer. **

**Katherine : Quoi ? Meilleure amie ? Erreur. C'est la mienne.**

**Elena : Pardon ? **

**Katherine : Je ne partage pas Bonnie. **

**Elena : Non mais je rêve.**

**Katherine : Ah mais tu peux. Rêve. Bonnie est ma meilleure amie, pas la tienne. **

**Elena : Caroline tu entends ça ?! Tu dis n'importe quoi.**

**Katherine : Ah mais ça va de même pour Blondie. Elle est aussi à moi. Je ne partage pas les gens que j'aime.**

**Caroline : Oh, tu viens de dire que tu m'aime bien ?!**

**Katherine : Quand ais-je dis ça ?**

**Tyler : Y'a un instant.**

**Stefan ria légèrement, Katherine refusé de montrer qu'en réalité, Bonnie n'était pas le seule qu'elle aimait. **

**Elena : Je pense que tu m'as suffisamment prise de chose comme ça, mes meilleurs amis, jamais.**

**Katherine : Hé, je ne te les ai pas prises, elles ont juste réalisé que j'étais mieux que toi.**

**Stefan : Bon, on va se calmer là. Elena, Damon ne devrait pas tarder avec Bonnie & Allyson.**

**Elena : Ah oui, Allyson.**

**Katherine : Oui ! Allyson. Tu sais, leurs filles. **

**Stefan : Katherine.**

**Katherine : Leurs filles qu'ils ont ensemble. **

**Tyler : Hé, Katherine…Arrête. **

**Katherine : …**

**Au même moment, Damon ouvrit la porte du manoir en tenant dans les mains le sac de Allyson, puis Bonnie, alors que cette dernière tenait Allyson, ils entraient. Le vampire posa les sacs à l'entrer, et attira Bonnie & Allyson au salon où en cœur Katherine & Caroline criaient « BIENVENUE ! » Bonnie leva les yeux vers la cheminé et y vit écrit « BIENVENUE AU BEBE ! » heureuse, elle sourit étonné de les voir tous là. Il y avait même Tyler. Elena eu** **un énorme pincement au cœur à les voir eux trois ensemble. Bonnie, ce bébé, et Damon tout près d'elles. Comme si qu'ils étaient…une famille. Cette idée l'insupportait. Mais elle sourit faussement. **

**Tyler : Alors voici le bébé, je peux la tenir ?**

**Bonnie : Oui, je t'en prie. **

**Bonnie s'approcha de Tyler et lui mit dans les bras, et très vite, Caroline se mit près de lui et trouva merveilleux cette petite Allyson.**

**Elena : Elle est très jolie. C'est Addison, c'est ça ?**

**Katherine : Allyson !**

**Bonnie adressa un regard sérieux à Katherine qui avait employé un ton assez dur. **

**Elena : Ah, je vois. Bonnie, Jeremy ne va pas tarder je pense, il m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler. **

**Bonnie : Ah, euh, d'accord.**

**Damon : Pour faire ?**

**Elena : Je ne sais pas, tu sais, envers Bonnie, Jeremy à toujours était…**

**Damon : Bref, on sait. **

**Il leva les sourcils visiblement agacé, puis dit « Je reviens.» C'était comme si, d'un coup, une sorte de tension venait de s'abattre. Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'était pas son petit ami pour agir ainsi, puis elle se tourna vers Caroline en lui demandant de garder Allyson, à son tour elle monta à l'étage. En passant dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta à la porte de de la chambre de Damon, puis elle l'aperçu mettre des draps blancs, et elle aperçut aussi le lit d'Ally pas très loin du lit. **

**Bonnie : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**Damon : Il me semble que tu aimes les draps clairs.**

**Était-ce une phrase pour qu'elle comprenne que ce soir ils dormiraient ensemble ? Elle s'avança un peu amusé et dit « Oui, pourquoi changer tes draps ? »**

**Damon : Il me parait évident que tu dors avec moi ce soir.**

**Bonnie : Et pourquoi ?**

**Damon : Parce que je l'ai décidé, et que pour Ally c'est plus facile si on se réveille à deux. **

**Bonnie : Mais tu as pensé à tout.**

**Elle fit l'étonné mais avec de l'ironie et un sourire, il dit à son tour « Evidement ! » Elle resta en retrait, et le vit avoir du mal à faire le lit, elle ria légèrement puis l'écarta et le continua, il se mit près de la porte, les bras croisés. « Damon. On ne devrait pas agir comme ça. Je veux dire…Dormir ensemble, s'embrasser, et… »**

**Damon : Pourquoi ?**

**Bonnie : Parce que…Nous avions dit jusqu'à la naissance d'Allyson, elle est là maintenant. Monsieur ne veut pas respecter la règle ?**

**Damon : J'en fais une nouvelle. La règle du jeu change. Il n'y a pas de règle. **

**Bonnie : Pas de règle ?**

**Damon : On fait ce qu'on veut.**

**Bonnie aperçu le regard de Damon, très joueur, et très vite elle se recula en disant « Non. »**

**Damon : Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux.**

**Bonnie : Si, je le sais.**

**Damon : Alors t'attends quoi ?**

**Bonnie : Non.**

**Damon : Et pourquoi ?**

**Bonnie : On a couché ensemble une fois, je pense que ça suffit.**

**Damon : Oh, Bonnie…Comme si tu pouvais te passer de moi maintenant.**

**Bonnie : …**

**Damon : Je suis certaine que si je retire mon t-shirt tout de suite, tu me sautes dessus.**

**Bonnie : Moi, je suis certaine que si je retire le mien, tu fais de même.**

**Damon : Tu veux tester ?**

**Bonnie : …**

**Des pleures s'entendirent d'en bas, Damon regarda Bonnie. Cette dernière dit « Plus tard. » avec un petit sourire, elle commença à s'en aller il la rejoint en disant « Je n'oublie pas. » **

**Arrivé au réez-chaussées, Bonnie prit Allyson dans les bras qui pleurait étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas sa tétine. Damon lui apporta de l'étage sa tétine toute rose clairs, qui la calma de suite.**

**Elena : Eh bien, ça va être difficile. Bonnie, t'es certaine de pouvoir tenir le coup ?**

**Damon se tourna en fronçant les sourcils vers Elena, puis regarda après Bonnie qui dit « Pour Allyson ? Oui. »**

**Elena : Enfin moi je dis ça pour toi, tu sais, tu seras fatigué, pour tes études t'auras du mal, non ?**

**Bonnie : …**

**Elena : Mais bon, tu es forte !**

**Damon : Elena, je te raccompagne.**

**Elena : Oui, j'ai besoin de te parler. **

**Il attrapa sa veste, puis embrassa Allyson, et en avertissant Bonnie qu'il reviendrait vite. Elle sourit légèrement, puis ils s'en allaient. Katherine montra son bonheur en disant « Enfin elle part. » **

**Katherine : Fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit.**

**Peut-être avait-elle raison…Bonnie ne savait pas quoi penser, puis Damon était partit avec elle…Très vite, elle reposa les yeux sur sa petite fille et Katherine demanda à lui donné son biberon, chose qu'elle fit très bien avec Stefan juste à côté d'elle. **

**Dans la voiture de Damon…**

**Damon : Tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues, maintenant.**

**Elena : Pardon ?**

**Damon : Tu as incité Bonnie à partir du manoir, et maintenant t'essaye de lui faire regretter le fait est qu'on garde Allyson ?**

**Elena : Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que…je ne comprends pas. Tu m'aimes Damon ?**

**Damon : Pourquoi ?**

**Elena : Réponds moi ?**

**Damon : Ces derniers temps…je n'y pense pas.**

**Elena : J'ai fait une erreur avec toi, je n'aurai pas dut te rejeter. Mais…j'accepte le fait que tu es maintenant Allyson dans ta vie. Je veux être avec toi. **

**Damon : …**

**Elena : Bonnie va se mettre avec Jeremy, et tu seras seule, et tu m'aime, et je t'aime.**

**Damon : …Elle ne va pas se mettre avec Jeremy.**

**Elena : Je te dis ça parce que je l'ai entendu en discuter avec Jeremy. Mais tu ne l'aimes pas, alors il n'y a pas de problème.**

**Damon : …Ne t'occupe pas d'Allyson et Bonnie à l'avenir.**

**Elena : Mais je veux être avec toi. Bonnie aime Jeremy, tu n'y peux rien.**

**Damon : Qui te l'a dit ?**

**Elena : Oh, elle le répétait assez souvent comme ça.**

**Damon : Bonnie ne sait pas aimer, donc, je ne pense pas.**

**Elena : Je suis sa meilleure amie, je sais tout de Bonnie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a couché avec toi, alors qu'elle te détestait. Mais…moi, je suis là, maintenant, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et…je t'aime à en mourir. C'est…réel. Jamais je ne te laisserais. Bonnie le fera certainement quand Jeremy lui demandera de devenir son petit copain. **

**La jolie Bonnie avait passé une, voire deux heures dans la chambre de Katherine & Stefan, pour discuter avec bien évidemment Allyson qui dormaient dans ses bras. Les heures passaient, puis Bonnie était dans sa chambre, et celle de Damon, avec Allyson dans son lit. Elle avait l'impression d'attendre le retour de son mari...Mais elle réalisa très vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir le droit de tomber amoureuse de Damon. **

**C'était vraiment usant, et frustrant ce qu'il ressentait. Damon avait constaté que personne n'était à l'étage, puis il entra dans sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et aperçu Allyson endormit dans son lit, et Bonnie qui observait avec un sourire tendre leur fille. Elle se retourna légèrement et aperçu Damon qui semblait agacé. **

**Bonnie : Il y a un problème ?**

**Il la fixait, puis s'avança vers elle, il la fixa intensément et se résigna. Il avait été stupide… « Non, dormons. » Il semblait visiblement se forçé à sourire avec ironie, elle ne comprit pas vraiment, elle lui dit « Je vais me mettre en pyjama. » Il acquiesçait puis la regarda quitté la chambre. Elena avait raison…Jeremy & Bonnie seraient ensemble dans très peu de temps. Il soupira, puis se tourna vers Allyson qui commençait à bouger, et elle perdu sa tétine, très vite elle se mit à pleurer, voyant ça arrivé, Damon la prit dans ses bras, puis lui remit…Comment pouvait-il y croire ? C'était sa fille. A lui, pas celle de Jeremy, pas celle de l'ex de sa sorcière…Damon ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, par rapport à Bonnie, et à leur avenir. Lui, il n'en avait jamais eu peur, puis maintenant, il ne pouvait penser qu'à ça…Est-ce qu'il serait avec Bonnie ? Est-ce que Bonnie accepterait de devenir vampire pour Allyson ? Pour lui ? Pour elle, Pour eux ? Est-ce que si elle refuse, cela apporterait des problèmes ? Puis Klaus qui ne faisait plus aucune apparition. Comment la croissance de Allyson se passerait ? Du moins…grandira-t-elle aussi vite que dans le ventre de Bonnie ? Pourrait-elle atteindre ces cinq ans en à peine une nuit ? Est-ce qu'il aimait Bonnie ? Du moins, l'aimait-il aussi fort que ces sentiments pour Elena ? Aimait-il toujours Elena ? Que devait-il faire ? Embrasser Bonnie ? Lui dire que cette « romance » doit avoir une fin ? L'aimait ou se forcer à la détester ? Ou bien entretenir cette relation « ambiguë » ? Se mettre avec Elena et laisser Bonnie être avec Jeremy ? C'est tout en regardant Allyson dans ces bras qu'il se posa toutes ces questions, qui n'avait à chaque fois, aucune réponse. Il l'embrassa sur le front. Une chose était certaine : Allyson était l'une des plus importantes maintenant. Bonnie revint lentement en prenant le soin de fermer doucement la porte. **

**Bonnie : Je l'ai entendu pleurer, que se passe-t-il ?**

**Damon : Elle a fait tomber sa tétine.**

**Elle s'approcha lentement d'eux deux, puis sourit lentement. **

**Bonnie : Tu penses…qu'on y arrivera ?**

**Damon : Tant qu'on est à deux, on peut.**

**Il semblait si sincère, elle sourit agréablement, puis elle observa Damon déposait lentement Ally dans son lit « Allons dormir » dit-il un peu distant. Bonnie était étonnée de son ton, mais il avait raison. Ils devaient dormir. Rien que l'idée à passer la nuit près d'Allyson et Damon la rendait heureuse. Il s'en alla dans la salle de bain pour mettre un bas de pyjama et revint très vite puis ils éteignirent les lumières et Damon se tortura toute la nuit l'esprit. Bonnie ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fois-ci il ne s'approché pas d'elle, ou la câlinait…Peut-être qu'il avait changé d'avis et voulait que tout cela cesse. Elle commençait à partir peu à peu dans un long sommeil. En plein milieu de la nuit, Damon tenait debout, il ne semblait pas fatigué, et faisait des vas-et-viens dans la chambre, il regarda Bonnie dormir, puis Ally, puis Bonnie, puis Ally ainsi de suite. Aux environ de deux heures du matin, avant que Ally commence à se réveiller, Damon était descendu préparer son biberon. Il ne savait pas si elle allait se réveiller à la même heure que la nuit dernière quand il était resté avec elles, mais une fois remonté, et qu'il referma lentement, il aperçut Ally commencé à se réveiller. Il l'a pris dans ces bras une fois de plus, et avant qu'elle pleure, et qu'elle réveille Bonnie qui était épuisé, il lui donna son biberon. « Comme je t'aime. » Pourquoi ce serait Jeremy qui avait le droit à elles ? C'était avec lui que Bonnie avait couché, et qu'elle avait un enfant…La possibilité qu'elle se mette avec lui le rendait dingue. Juste après ce biberon, très vite, la jolie petite Ally s'endormit, et Damon la replaça dans son lit, en lui mettant bien sa tétine. Il retourna dans son lit en espérant trouver le sommeil.**

**Lendemain, quand Bonnie ouvrit les yeux, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, Damon était en train de la regardé intensément, comme si cela faisait des heures. « Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? » Damon, devait-il tout risquer maintenant ? **

**Damon : Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ?**

**Bonnie : Quoi ?**

**Damon : Quand je t'ai embrassé, quand je t'ai plaqué au mur, quand on a fini dans le même lit, pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas repoussé ?**

**Bonnie : On a dit qu'on en parlait plus, et pas maintenant, Ally dort.**

**Damon : Katherine est avec elle en bas. Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Pourquoi tu as couché avec moi ?**

**Bonnie : …**

**Damon : Tu avais rompu avec Jeremy, c'était pour être certaine que tu ne l'aime pas ? Tu as couché avec moi pour te rassuré ?**

**Bonnie : Je te demande pardon ?**

**Damon : Pourtant je n'ai pas rêvé ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, ça ne pouvait pas être que pour ça. J'ai ressenti tout ce que tu as sentit cette nuit. Dis le moi. Dis-moi que jamais tu ne coucheras avec d'autres hommes.**

**Bonnie : …**

**Peut-être aurait-elle dut ne pas répondre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire…**

**Bonnie : …Et toi ? **

**Damon : Moi ?**

**Bonnie : Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas coucher avec d'autre garçon ? Tu as Elena, non ?**

**Damon : Je ne couche pas avec elle, alors je t'interdis de coucher avec Jeremy.**

**La sorcière ne comprit pas du tout son attitude énervé.**

**Bonnie : Pardon ?**

**Damon : Je ne le supporterais pas.**

**Bonnie : Et pourquoi ?**

**Damon : Parce qu'il s'agit de moi.**

**Bonnie : Est-ce une raison ?**

**Damon : Dis-moi ce que tu veux entendre.**

**Bonnie : Et toi, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux me dire ?**

**Damon : Peut-être parce que je n'ai rien à te dire.**

**Bonnie : Attends, tu m'expliques là ? Hier tu étais content, , tu voulais qu'on couche ensemble, et là…tu t'énerves contre moi ? **

**Damon : Je sais que tu vas te mettre avec Jeremy.**

**Bonnie : …Quoi ? Mai…Mais qui t'as dit ça ?**

**Damon : Elena. Bien. Fais ce que tu veux. **

**Bonnie : Damon, je ne vais pas me mettre avec Jeremy. Puis…si c'est le cas, ça te dérangerait ?**

**Damon : Et toi, si je me mets avec Elena, tu le vivrais comment ?**

**Bonnie : C'est dingue à quel point tu peux divaguer les questions. Réponds au miennes.**

**Damon : Et toi, au miennes.**

**Bonnie : J'y répondrai, quand tu répondras au mienne.**

**Damon : Alors tu peux attendre.**

**Bonnie : Mais pourquoi tu me parles comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de terrible ? Je n'ai rien fait.**

**Damon : Tu as toujours aimé Jeremy, reconnais-le. Elena m'a fait ouvrir les yeux.**

**Bonnie : Tu veux vraiment qu'on commence à parler de sentiment ? Là tout de suite ?**

**Damon : Pourquoi pas.**

**Bonnie : Permet moi de commencer alors. Je dois toujours me justifier au sujet de Jeremy, mais toi pour Elena ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu ressens pour elle ? Si tu l'aime elle, c'est elle qui devrait dormir ici, pas moi. Si c'est elle que tu aimes, ce n'est pas moi sur qui tu aurais dut sauter, si c'est elle que t'aime, je t'en prie, va la voir.**

**Damon : Ah, va la voir, vraiment ?**

**Bonnie : …**

**Damon : Mais avec plaisir. Pourquoi tu ne pars pas voir Jeremy alors ?**

**Bonnie : …Tu y tiens vraiment ?**

**Damon : Autant que tu tiens à ce que je parte voir Elena.**

**Bonnie : …**

**Damon : De toute manière, tu ne voulais pas que ce jeu d'attirance cesse ? Il cessera. **

**Bonnie : Je vois.**

**Damon : Quoi, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?**

**Bonnie : Oui, et c'est parfait.**

**Damon : Bah tiens. Je suis certaine que le bébé Gilbert ferait un parfait beau-père. Il jouera avec Ally. **

**Bonnie : …Tu es vraiment…**

**Elle marqua un silence « Méchant. » Directement, il lui répondit « Non. Je suis vrai. » **

**Bonnie : Comment ai-je pu penser qu'au moins avec moi tu étais différent ? Je suis vraiment…naïve. **

**Bonnie se leva brusquement, il fit de même et dit assez fort « Oui, tu es naive ! Tu l'es vraiment ! »**

**Bonnie : Non mais tu m'explique c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu commences à t'énervé contre moi sans aucune raison ! »**

**Katherine ressortit de la cuisine avec un biberon pendant que Stefan et Caroline étaient avec Allyson sur le canapé. Puis soudain, ils entendirent des voix…assez forte.**

**Caroline : Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Stefan : Oh, non, pas déjà les disputes…**

**Ils devaient se calmer, un calme tomba puis très sérieux, Damon se rapprocha de Bonnie « Je vais te poser une question. Je veux la vérité. »**

**Bonnie : …**

**Damon : Est-ce que…tu aimes Jeremy ?**

**Bonnie : Pourquoi devrais-je répondre quand même toi tu ne veux pas me répondre pour Elena ?**

**Damon : Réponds moi.**

**Bonnie : A la condition que toi, tu y répondes.**

**Damon : …Notre relation devient, trop dangereuse.**

**Bonnie :…Beaucoup trop.**

**Damon : On n'est pas…amoureux, alors…**

**Bonnie : Alors…on doit arrêter.**

**Damon : Alors…On doit, on ne doit plus…faire ce qu'on fait. On ne peut plus, s'embrasser.**

**Bonnie : Ni…dormir ensemble.**

**Damon : Ni…se tenir aussi près l'un de l'autre.**

**Bonnie : Ce n'est pas bien.**

**Damon : Vraiment pas bien.**

**Bonnie : On doit garder…de la distance…physiquement, c'est…c'est peut-être mieux, comme ça…**

**Damon : Comme ça on ne sera pas…tenter par l'autre.**

**Bonnie : ..On doit s'éloigner alors.**

**Damon : Et…trouver quelqu'un. Peut-être pour éviter à cette attirance…on doit se trouver quelqu'un.**

**Bonnie : Alors…Elena.. ?**

**Damon : Et toi, Jeremy.. ? C'était peut-être comme ça que cette romance devait finir.**

**Bonnie : Peut-être.**

**Damon : …**

**Bonnie : Je vais retourner…chez moi. Alors…Il faut qu'on s'arrange pour Ally.**

**Damon : …Arrangeons nous. **

**Comment avait-il pu en venir à choisir de refouler cette attirance qui les tué, à choisir qu'ils se mettent avec les Gilbert pour éviter que cette attirance prennent le dessus ? Comment avait-il pu décider de s'éloigner physiquement pour ne pas être une tentation chacun pour l'autre..Au bout de deux-trois heures de discussion ils avaient décidés : Eviter cette attirance, et faire gardes partagés. Puis quand ils eu à avertir les autres…en bas…**

**Katherine : Okay, vous êtes malade ?! Comment ça tu repars chez toi ?**

**Stefan : Pourquoi gardes partagés ? C'est stupide ! Bonnie, tu dois rester.**

**Caroline : Alors là, c'est n'importe quoi.**

**Katherine : Si c'est Elena qui vous a donné ce genre d'idée, je peux la tuer.**

**Damon : On a…réfléchi, et…prendre de la distance, est une bonne chose.**

**Bonnie : Comme je retourne au lycée, dès la semaine prochaine, Damon aura Ally le mercredi matin, jeudi, vendredi, je l'aurais le lundi, mercredi après-midi, samedi et dimanche.**

**Caroline : C'est du délire. Attendez, hier vous étiez presque ensemble, et maintenant vous voulez ne plus vous voir ?**

**Damon : Blondie, on t'a demandé quelque chose peut-être ?**

**Katherine : Mais pourquoi ?!**

**Stefan : Katherine, Caroline, ils ont leurs raisons. On comprend.**

**Caroline : Non !**

**Katherine : On ne comprend vraiment pas ! C'est Elena ?! Hein ?**

**Caroline : Pourquoi Elena ?**

**Katherine : Oh je t'en prie cette fille n'est qu'une jalouse.**

**Bonnie : Katherine.**

**Katherine : C'est moi ou vous faites exprès de ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? J'en ai vraiment marre d'Elena moi.**

**Caroline : Elena n'a rien fait, elle n'est pas là !**

**Katherine : Mais bon sang, même à distance cette fille est insupportable.**

**Caroline : **

**Katherine : Alors quoi ? Tu pars dans ton appartement maintenant ?**

**Bonnie : …Maintenant. Je…je me prépare et…j'y vais.**

**Damon ne répondit rien, Bonnie se retourna visiblement mal à l'aise, le vampire ne rétorqua rien, puis Bonnie disparu au premier étage.**

**Stefan : Vous vous êtes disputés ?**

**Damon : Non. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. **

**Il s'approcha d'Allyson qui était dans les bras de Katherine, puis il dit « Allez viens ma belle on va t'habiller. » Damon s'en alla avec Allyson dans ces bras comme si ça paraissait normal ce désir de distance. **

**Caroline : Qu'on m'explique.**

**Katherine : Tu veux vraiment qu'on t'explique ou ce que fait ta Elena ne parait pas assez clair.**

**Stefan : Katherine, ce n'est peut-être pas Elena.**

**Katherine : Si ce n'est pas elle ? Qui est-ce ? Le Gilbert peut-être.**

**Caroline : Ils veulent juste s'éloigner.**

**Katherine soupira agacé puis monta à l'étage.**

**A la maison des Mickaelson…**

**Klaus : Alors…qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Rebekah, tu es pour ou contre ?**

**Rebekah : ..Pour.**

**Klaus : Kol ?**

**Kol : Cela va de soi !**

**Klaus : Elijah ?**

**Elijah : Et comment.**

**Klaus : Alors…attendant…Peut-être quelques mois, jugeons la puissance de cet enfants, s'il est si puissant, il nous sera le bienvenu.**

**Rebekah : …Et Bonnie & Damon ?**

**Klaus : Ils ne l'auront plus. Il sera un Mickaelson. Juste…Attendons quelques mois, la croissance de ce bébé.**

**Il n'y avait pas de sentiment pour décrire les sentiments de Rudy Bennett. Il était mêlé entre la déception et la haine. Sa fille avait accouché d'un vampire. Comment avait-elle survécu ? Était-elle une menace pour Mystic Falls ? Et ce bébé ? Qu'en était-il ? En tant que maire, que devait-il faire, comment devait-il agir ? Sa fille l'avait trahi pour un vampire, le pire qui plus est. Sa fille ! Bon sang sa fille de 17 ans ! Sa fille qui incarnait la perfection ! De quel droit couché-t-elle avec un homme ? Alors un vampire…C'était absolument inadmissible. Il y avait des choses à ne jamais faire en tant que Bennett, et Bonnie n'avait respecté aucune règle. Ce qui était certain, était que Rudy ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de sa fille, et encore moins de son petit garçon ou fille. A vrai dire, il était tellement déçu d'elle, qu'il n'était pas partit la voir…Chez eux, Rudy monta les escaliers de l'étage, puis arriva dans la chambre de sa fille, et se mit à la détester. Actuellement, Rudy n'aimait plus sa fille ! Il ne souhaité plus jamais la revoir. C'était finit. Il devait trouver une solution pour éliminer les vampires de Mystic Falls. Et vite…Il se mit à faire des et-viens dans la chambre de sa fille et se mit à réfléchir à une idée. « Pas de vampire dans ma ville » dit-il très sérieux.**

**A l'étage. Katherine referma la porte de la chambre de Damon derrière elle, et entendit l'eau coulés de la salle de bain. Il aperçut Damon habillé Allyson d'une petite robe blanche, qu'il avait choisie avec Bonnie. Katherine s'avança vers lui, à première vu énervé « On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? »**

**Damon : Katherine, je sais ce que je fais.**

**Katherine : Tu sais ce que tu ais ?! Tu m'a dit qu'elle était ton bonheur, avec Allyson, et tu décides de la laisser retourner chez elle ?**

**Damon : Elle vit à seulement quelques mètres.**

**Katherine : Tu ne me disais pas ça la dernière fois. Quoi, c'est les Gilbert ?**

**Ne voyant pas Damon réagir, elle insista.**

**Katherine : C'est pas vrai…Elena t'a dit quoi ?**

**Damon : J'aime Elena.**

**Katherine : Mensonge.**

**Damon : Bonnie aime Jeremy.**

**Katherine : Mensonge j'ai dit.**

**Damon : Les choses doit finir ainsi…Je reconnais avoir couché avec Bonnie parce qu'elle me rend dingue d'accord ? Elle me rend en permanence dingue. Dormir avec elle, rester près d'elle, être dans la même pièce nous ai insupportable.**

**Katherine : Alors recouchez ensemble.**

**Damon : …Katherine.**

**Stefan se pencha à l'angle de la porte, et ajouta « Katherine, tu peux nous laisser ? » Elle observa Damon qui semblait ne pas réaliser la situation, elle s'en alla, avant d'embrasser Allyson sur la joue. **

**Stefan : Je ne comprends pas.**

**Damon : il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est…**

**Bonnie ressortit de la salle de bain, toute prêt et fut étonné de voir Stefan et Damon la regardé, elle dit « Un problème ? » Stefan n'aurait pas sa discussion tout de suite. Ce dernier ajouta « Non non, on vous attend en bas. » il sourit légèrement, puis s'en alla en refermant la porte. Puis comme pour ce convaincre…**

**Damon : C'est une bonne idée…de s'éloigner.**

**Bonnie : Une vrai bonne idée. **

**Il dit sérieusement en le voyant passé devant elle pour prendre son sac à main « Embrasse-moi. » Bonnie se retourna vers lui surprise et dit « Quoi ? Mais enfin on a dit que… »**

**Damon la rapprocha à lui violemment et dit « Oh j'en ai rien à faire. » C'était ce genre de baiser qui faisait beaucoup trop monter la température…Entre deux baiser, Bonnie lâcha « C'est de la…torture… » Il se décala alors d'elle et dit « Tu me tortures depuis des mois. » Elle ne réfléchit pas puis se rapprocha à lui, et souleva son t-shirt ! Enfin, ce qu'il attendait depuis des mois arriva enfin ! Puis, elle résistait malgré tout et dit en se reculant de Damon « Il ne faut pas que ça arrive, Damon. » Il respira comme il put visiblement essoufflé de ce baiser. Il n'ajouta « Plus jamais. » **

**Ils étaient cependant toujours très proche, et il dit l'air très attiré par elle « Je t'en prie, ne fixe pas mes yeux. » Comme pour se défendre, elle lança « Ne fixe pas mes lèvres comme ça. » Elle recula et se remit vite les idées aux clairs. C'était dingue ! Avec Damon Bonnie était…différente ! « Je vais y aller. » lui lança-t-elle. Il acquiesçait sans rien dire, puis la suivit vers la porte. Ils arrivaient au réez-chaussés, puis c'est ravie, que Bonnie s'appropria sa fille. Damon s'approcha d'elles et embrassa Allyson. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas réaliser qu'ils étaient merveilleux ensemble ?! « Je l'ai demain, c'est ça ? » Il parlait comme un couple divorcé, Katherine hallucinait ! Bonnie lui sourit légèrement et lui répondu que oui. Damon allait retrouver très vite sa petite fille ! Les minutes passaient, puis maintenant, elles étaient dans la voiture avec Katherine, et Caroline qui avait insisté pour ramener toutes les affaires d'Allyson, puis pour en ramener quelques une à Damon. Katherine essayait comme elle pouvait de dire à Bonnie qu'elle devait à tout prix « succomber » à cette attirance, étant donné que les Gilbert en profitaient. Elle ne voulait rien entendre… Vers 19h…Bonnie réalisa qu'aucun homme n'était avec eux…Elle était là, seule, avec Allyson à la câlinait pendant qu'elles regardaient un film, ou plutôt Bonnie regardait seule le film. Elle avait vraiment peur qu'Allyson se réveille si elle bougeait, alors elle resta là, à la regarder. Non, Bonnie ne regrettait pas d'avoir eu Allyson… « Je t'aime… » lui murmura-t-elle plusieurs fois. Avant de partir, Bonnie eu plusieurs instruction de la part de Damon : Faire attention, fermer les fenêtres, les portes, et laissé son téléphone allumé en cas d'urgence. En réalité…Bonnie avait le besoin vitale de Damon, il était devenu comme…essentiel. Très vite, elle éteignit la télévision, puis tourna en rond chez elle, après avoir déposé Allyson dans son lit…C'est vers 22h que la jolie et belle maman s'endormit. **

**Damon était dans le salon des Salvatore,avec Katherine qui venait juste de revenir, elle était resté avec Bonnie jusqu'à 21h. Stefan et elle observait Damon regardait son téléphone sur la table basse. « Pourquoi elle appelle pas ?! »**

**Katherine : Parce que quand je suis partit, elle tombé de fatigue. **

**Stefan : Elle doit dormir.**

**Damon : …**

**Katherine : Ce que je vais aller faire d'ailleurs. **

**Stefan : Je te rejoins.**

**Katherine sourit puis monta à l'étage, et voyant son frère le regardait ainsi, Damon dit « Quoi ? »**

**Stefan : Je ne comprends pas.**

**Damon : Il y a des…choses que je ne peux plus supporter de Bonnie.**

**Stefan : Comme ?**

**Damon : Comme…ces sourires…son parfum à la framboise, ces lèvres, sa présence, ses pyjamas court, elle dans mon lit, le fait d'avoir couché avec elle…Elle me rend sérieusement dingue.**

**Stefan : …Je pense que vous avez un énorme degré d'attirance, qu'il vous rend dingue tout les deux.**

**Damon : …On doit s'éloigner pour ça, parce que Bonnie et moi ça ne le fera jamais.**

**Stefan : Pourquoi pas ?**

**Damon : On est Bonnie & Damon.**

**Stefan : Les couples peu probables sont les mieux.**

**Damon : Pas elle & moi.**

**Stefan : Tu l'aimes ?**

**Damon : …Il y a Elena.**

**Stefan : Ce n'est pas une réponse.**

**Damon & Jeremy.**

**Stefan : Ce n'est pas une réponse j'ai dit.**

**Damon : C'est hors de question que j'aime une autre, que je ne peux pas avoir. Elena me veut, et c'est tant mieux.**

**Stefan : Alors…c'est comme ça ? Tu ne vas pas discuté avec Bonnie de tout ça ?**

**Damon : On l'a fait.**

**Stefan : Ah, et décidé de s'éloigner, est une bonne chose ?**

**Damon : Du moins, la meilleure. **

**Stefan : Et essayer avec Bonnie, ne l'est pas ?**

**Damon : A croire que vous faites tout pour ne pas comprendre. Je la connais. Elle me connait. On est incompatible. Elle rêve de merveilleuse histoire d'amour, ce que je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir. Elle veut que tout soit toujours parfait et magnifique, mais on ne fait que se disputer pour des choses vraiment futiles. On a des caractères explosifs ensemble. **

**Stefan : Alors…combien de temps ça va durer ?**

**Damon : Peut-être quelques jours, je ne sais pas. On s'éloigne, pour mieux revenir en tant qu'amis.**

**Stefan : Toi ? Elle ? Amis ? Non. Soit vous vous détester, soit vous vous embrasser.**

**Damon : Je vais te prouver que je peux être ami avec Bonnie. Dans quelques temps.. !**

**1 semaines, puis 2, puis 3…Un mois, puis deux, puis trois…puis, 4, suivit de 5. **

**Oui, 5 longs mois sont passés. A vrai dire, Bonnie ne les avait pas vu passé. Soit elle était plongés dans ces études pour les admissions à l'université, soit elle s'occupé d'Allyson, ou bien, elle était avec Jeremy. En effet, depuis quelques temps, enfin, trois mois, la jolie Bonnie Bennett re sortait avec Jeremy, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Elle n'avait plus une minute à elle. Ah aussi, elle était avec Katherine. Ces deux dernières étaient devenu très proches, si bien que la vampire à était désigné comme la marraine d'Allyson et Stefan le parrain. Ces deux derniers étaient très heureux, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Caroline, qui avait compris ce choix. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de chouchouter Allyson qui était devenu un peu « la mascotte » du groupe. Tout le monde était dingue d'elle. A vrai dire, elle ressemblait assez à ses parents. Cette jolie petite, avait un teint assez mat, elle n'était pas métisse, mais son teint était vraiment joli à regarder. Elle avait les yeux légèrement verts, les cheveux d'un noir aussi intense que Damon, qui avait la même ondulation que Bonnie. Côté appétit, il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des grandes envies de sangs, puis parfois, elle prenait des biberons normaux. De nombreux jours étaient passés ainsi : Bonnie d'un côté puis Damon qui se partageaient Allyson. Souvent, durant les journées de cours, Damon avait Allyson, et le soir, puis week end, c'était Bonnie. La règle du jeu avait cessé : Ils n'étaient plus « ensemble » depuis la fin de la grossesse de la sorcière. Damon fut le premier à…à se mettre avec un membre des Gilbert. Oui, Damon était en couple avec Elena. Ce qu'a vrai dire, personne ne comprenait. Surtout Katherine qui était devenu une vraie amie pour ce dernier. Bonnie ne s'était pas exprimée sur cet amour. Elle semblait, neutre, oui neutre, c'est le mot. Puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait espérait ? Damon aimé depuis toujours Elena. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il…Elle ne préférait pas penser à la simple idée que Damon s'intéresse à elle. Mais…c'était Damon…Damon qui la rendait dingue. Ils étaient redevenus « proche. » Mais, pas de manière amicale. Cet éloignement n'a en réalité, que pousser cette attirance au danger. Donc, quand ils se voyaient, ils étaient sensé resté le moins possible de temps ensemble. Voilà. Ceci était leur nouvelle règle : « Ne pas céder à cette attirance. » Règle que bien évidemment, Damon ne veut pas supporter. **

**Ceci était leur nouvelle règle : « Ne pas céder à cette attirance. » Règle que bien évidemment, Damon ne veut pas supporter.**

**Bonnie ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle sentait un petit corps qui gigotait partout sur le lit, elle se réveilla avec le sourire. Allyson savait comment la réveillé. A vrai dire, Allyson devait avoir 5 mois, mais d'après leurs dernières visites au médecin, la jolie petite Salvatore avait 8 mois. Bonnie était heureuse que ce ne soit que 8 mois, et qu'Allyson n'atteigne pas 2 ou 3 ans en une nuit. La jolie petite avait ses deux dans du bas qui commencé à pousser, elle sourit toute heureuse en criant pratiquement heureuse, de voir sa maman se levé. Allyson avait un lit, mais…elle finissait toujours dans le lit de sa maman au matin. Cette dernière se redressa tout comme Allyson l'était, et cette petite se mit à sautillé en riant. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire ça : Rire pour rien. « Oh je t'aime toi. » Bonnie prit Allyson dans ses bras et la souleva puis elle s'allongea avec Allyson qu'elle tenait. « Tu ne peux pas pleurer comme les autres bébés pour me dire que t'as faim, non ? » Allyson ria étant donné que Bonnie lui avait souri. Ce bébé faisait des sourires magnifiques. « Aller. » avait-elle rajouté, puis elle se leva avec Allyson pour lui préparer son petit-pots. Elle installa sa fille sur sa chaise de bébé, et mit la musique. Allyson était une folle de musique. Dès qu'un clip passait à la télévision, elle avait les yeux rivés dessus. Puis, quand elles écoutaient « Love & Girls » Allyson montré sa joie en riant très heureuse. A vrai dire…Bonnie était plus au moins habitué à être d'une certaine manière seule. Quand Allyson était chez Damon, Bonnie se retrouvait seule, et à vrai dire, dans ces moments-là, quand la jolie sorcière franchissait les portes de chez elle, et ne trouvait personne, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : Avoir Allyson. Mais là, maintenant, tout ce qui comptait, était la journée qu'elle passerait avec Allyson. Cette dernière était dans sa chaise à tapé des mains toutes heureuse…Il y a quelques instant, Bonnie venait de dire qu'elle était bien seule, mais…pourquoi avait-elle oublié Jeremy ? Ils étaient ensemble…non ? Du moins…officiellement, ils le sont…Peu importe. Elle n'allait pas gâcher sa journée, elle avait Allyson, alors elle devait en profiter. Bonnie était un peu partout dans son appartement en train de sautiller au son de la musique. La vie avec Allyson était incroyable. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir eu, ni de l'avoir gardé, ni que ce soit avec Damon…Ah ça c'était juste parfait. Après avoir donné le petit pot, Allyson était censé dormir, mais à vrai dire, cette dernière semblait plutôt encourager sa maman à faire à manger, elle était de dos, en train de danser comme une petite folle.**

**C'était impossible. Damon claqué la portière de sa voiture et reçu un appel d'Elena qu'il prit sur le champ, puis il raccrocha peu de temps après. Il leva les yeux vers une fenêtre puis accéda à l'immeuble. Damon était dans l'immeuble de Bonnie, puis il se posa une question. Devait-il rentrer comme la dernière fois donc normalement en prenant le risque de la voir avec qu'une serviette autour de la taille comme la dernière fois, ou frappé en attendant que comme la dernière fois, ce soit Jeremy qui lui ouvre la porte ? Il ouvrit la porte de façon très mal, et ne savait pas quel spectacle il aurait le droit. Tout d'abord, il entendit la musique venir de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ? Il referma la porte, en tout cas c'était certain : Jeremy n'était pas là. Il sourit, puis continua son chemin et poussa légèrement la porte de la cuisine, où il y aperçu quelque chose de merveilleux, ou à vrai dire, excitant. Ce qu'il avait toujours adoré avec Bonnie, était qu'elle ne dormait qu'avec des shorts et des débardeurs qui ne couvraient pas tout. Il leva un sourcil amusé puis se tourna vers sa fille qui lui sourit très heureuse, Bonnie ne s'était pas encore retourné, elle était très occupé par ce qu'elle mettrait dans son plat, Damon sourit amusé, puis prit Allyson dans ses bras, et continua de voir le spectacle qui lui était donné. A vrai dire, comment pouvait-on être sexy en faisant seulement à manger ? Bonnie se déhanchait un peu trop, et très vite, il baissa la vue sur ses fesses il se dit à lui-même « Mon dieu… » La distance ne faisait rien… Elle se retourna furtivement et cria de surprise avec le cœur qui se mit à battre violemment, elle coupa immédiatement la musique et aperçu Damon la regarda, et Allyson qui jouait à mettre les mains sur sa veste en cuir.**

**Damon : Très, très sexy.**

**Bonnie : Mais bon sang, tu m'as fait vraiment peur ! **

**Damon : Extrêmement sexy.**

**Bonnie : …**

**Elle ignora sa pique et continua : **

**Bonnie : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Damon : Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore en short alors que tu dois visiter les universités ?**

**Elle ferma les yeux et dit « Oh nan… » Bonnie avait complètement aujourd'hui que c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle avait donné son jour de garde à Damon puisqu'elle doit visiter les universités. **

**Damon : Me dis pas que tu as oublié ?**

**Bonnie : Mais non, c'est que…enfin, hier avant de passer prendre Allyson chez toi, j'étais avec Jeremy, et…**

**Damon : Bah tiens.**

**Elle ignora à nouveau sa pique, puis regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et elle se retint de crier. Sa première visite était à 11h, et il était déjà 9h30.**

**Bonnie : Alors tu prends Ally ?**

**Damon : Techniquement, jusqu'à ce soir, puisqu'on à échangé nos jours.**

**Bonnie : Oh…**

**De toute la semaine, Bonnie n'avait pas vu énormément Allyson à cause des examens finales et autres chose concernant son avenir. **

**Damon : Tu veux que je t'accompagne faire tes visites ?**

**Bonnie : Je…Jeremy m'y emmène.**

**Damon : Où avais-je la tête…**

**Bonnie : … Je vais me préparer, tu peux rester là, et attendre que je dise au revoir à Allyson, ou bien Elena t'attends ?**

**Damon : …Je vais faire un effort, disons. **

**Tout, tout, tous les ramenait aux Gilbert, et une fois de plus, la tension redescendit. Très vites, ils préparaient le sac d'Allyson pour la journée, puis Damon observa Bonnie faire des vas-et-viens dans toute la maison, l'air pressé. Puis, tout en jouant avec Allyson et sa peluche offerte par eux deux. Durant qu'elle prenait sa douche, rien que l'entendre prendre sa douche, l'idée lui était insupportable. Heureusement pour lui, elle ressortit très vite et toute habillé ! Elle se précipité comme si qu'elle était à la bourre, et Damon dit sèchement « Si tu n'aurais pas passé toute ta soirée avec l'autre tarée, tu n'aurais pas oublié ces rendez-vous si important. »**

**Bonnie : C'est bon, tu as finis là ? J'ai juste oublié le fait que ce soit aujourd'hui.**

**Damon : Ah bah oui, il te prend tout temps, tu n'as plus une seconde à toi.**

**Bonnie : …Mais oui Damon, bien sur.**

**Damon : Et sexuellement, c'est comment ?**

**Elle se regardait dans le miroir, puis…à la phrase de Damon elle se retrouva fortement étonné et dit « Pardon ?! » **

**Damon : Non mais après avoir couché avec un Dieu, comment tu peux te satisfaire de ce mec ?**

**Bonnie : Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, et je te signale que tu es avec sa sœur.**

**Damon : Que j'aime de tout mon cœur.**

**Elle ne répondit rien, comme si que sa phrase venait de lancer à froid, seule le merveilleux sourire d'Allyson détendait l'atmosphère pendant que Bonnie continua de se préparer. Elle attrapa ses bulletins, de nombreux papiers pour l'Université. Le froid était beaucoup trop glaçiale. Bonnie se précipita à préparer le sac d'Allyson, elle y mit plusieurs couches, des biberons, et des rechanges, même si ce n'était que pour la journée. Puis, sans qu'elle s'y attende, on frappa à la porte, comme elle était dans la chambre, elle n'entendit rien, donc Damon souleva avec amour sa Allyson puis s'en alla vers la porte, et…y découvrait Jeremy. Le vampire ne savait pas comment réagir : Etre heureux parce que c'est lui pour une fois qui est à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Bonnie, et lui à l'éxtérieur, ou énervé parce qu'il était toujours en vie. **

**Damon : Ah toujours en vie visiblement.**

**Jeremy : Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez ma copine ?**

**Voilà comment était devenu leur relation : Ils se détesté, et bien plus qu'avant. Le fait que Jeremy ai insisté sur «ma copine » n'arrangea rien, Allyson, elle, elle continuait de jouer avec le t-shirt de son père en y tapant légèrement en riant. **

**Damon : Je viens récupérer ma fille que j'ai eue avec elle. **

**Très moqueur, Damon dit « Oh, mais je t'en prie, entre qu'on soit réuni. » Jeremy ne se priva pas, puis caressa la joue d'Allyson, ce que Damon ne vit pas d'une bonne manière. Bonnie arriva l'air pressé dans le salon et y aperçu Jeremy. « Oh, tu es là. » **

**Jeremy : Evidemment, tu as besoin de moi aujourd'hui, alors je viens. **

**Damon leva un sourcil en soupirant de façon a ce qu'ils l'entendent. Elle sourit légèrement, puis très vite, elle prit son sac à main, et dit à Damon « Tu pars après moi ? » Il acquiesça l'air indifférent, comme si qu'il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Elle s'approcha d'eux deux, ce que Jeremy avait toujours mal supporté. Elle couvrit Allyson de baiser avec un petit sourire et elle lui dit « A ce soir. » Elle l'embrassait une dernière fois puis dit à Damon « Elle s'est réveillé tôt, donc elle sera fatigué vers… »**

**Damon : Vers 14h.**

**Elle regarda Damon, puis il dit avec un sourire « Je connais les heures de ma fille. » Elle sourit légèrement à son tour, puis Jeremy dit « Bonnie, on y va ? » Elle se tourna vers lui et dit « Ah oui…Bon j'y vais. » **

**Damon : Bonne chance à la future étudiante.**

**Comme si que leur froideur de tout à l'heure n'existait plus, elle lui sourit, il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis elle s'en alla en envoyant en baiser de loin à Allyson. La porte claqué, Damon dit à Allyson « Ce mec commence sérieusement à m'énervé. »**

**Tout en commençant à monter dans la voiture de Jeremy, Bonnie mit sa ceinture, lui à son tour, puis quand il commença à mettre le contacte, il dit « Il t'a fait un clin d'œil.. » Elle semblait étrange, et dit une fois la voiture sur le chemin « Oh mais c'est rien, tu connais Damon… » Elle le dit de manière comme si c'était normal. Il ne répondit rien puis dit « Tu récupères Allyson ce soir ? » **

**Bonnie : Oui, elle me manque déjà.**

**Jeremy : On ne se voit plus tellement en ce moment. **

**Bonnie : Hier, on a diné ensemble.**

**Jeremy : Ah oui c'est vrai, après nous somme partit recherché Allyson.**

**Elle ne comprit pas le ton qui employa, alors très sérieuse, elle se tourna vers lui, puis Jeremy sourit et lui prit la main.**

**12h45. Une fois les portes du manoir des Salvatore franchis, Damon tenait Allyson dans son Cosy, puis sur l'épaule il avait son sac. La première personne qui arriva à vitesse vampirique ut Katherine qui s'écria « Oh la Princesse est là ! » Damon lui passa Allyson, et Katherine la calina. A vrai dire, Katherine était merveilleuse avec Allyson, c'était sa marraine, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. « Bonnie est partit visité les universités ? » Il acquiesçait tout en partant dans le salon, où Stefan dit « Notre petite princesse est arrivé » en voyant Katherine arrivait. Damon s'affala dans le canapé, où Katherine lui déposa Allyson sur le torse qui continua de jouer avec son papa. **

**Stefan : Elle t'a appelé depuis son départ ?**

**Damon : Non.**

**Katherine : Elle a certainement dû être occupée avec toutes ces demandes. Elle est avec Jeremy ?**

**Damon : Il l'a accompagné. Elena dort toujours ?**

**Katherine : Ah tu sais, après ce que vous avez fait hier, c'est normal que cette idiote dort aussi longtemps.**

**Il sourit amusé, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Katherine. **

**Stefan : Katherine…Elena est la copine de Damon, tu dois la laisser tranquille.**

**Katherine : Ce n'est pas avec elle qui l'a eu Allyson.**

**Damon : Mais c'est avec elle je dors la nuit. Je n'allais pas resté seule. Je ne suis pas faible.**

**Katherine : Non non, non. Tu es le premier à être partit vers Elena, Bonnie n'allait pas rester seule. D'accord, tu es le premier à avoir avoué que tu étais avec Elena, Bonnie devait aussi avoir quelqu'un.**

**Damon : Je ne veux pas en parler.**

… **: Pas parler de quoi ? **

**Elena arriva toute heureuse, elle venait de se réveiller dans le lit de son copain, elle se précipita pour l'embrasser, Katherine leva le regard en l'air, puis Elena dit « Ah, Allyson est là, Bonnie l'a déposé ? »**

**Damon : Non, j'y suis partit pendant que tu dormais, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.**

**Elena : Oooh, j'ai le meilleur petit ami de la terre. **

**Katherine : Et toi, t'es pas sensé partir visiter les Université qui te veulent ?**

**Elena : J'ai déjà choisi celle où je veux aller. Celle de Mystic Falls, comme ça je serais tout près de Damon. **

**Damon : Elle est parfaite.**

**Il l'embrassa, puis Elena dit « Et tu sais où Bonnie veut aller ? »**

**Katherine : Je sais qu'elle restera dans le coin, pour Allyson et Damon.**

**Elena : Je vois…Je vais prendre ma douche ! **

**Elle ré-embrassa son petit copain puis s'en alla très vite à l'étage, Katherine soupira, puis Damon continua de s'occuper d'Allyson.**

**Vers 15h…Bonnie avait visité la plupart des Universités qui voulait de son dossier dans les coins de Mystic Falls, mais le programme ne lui plaisait pas vraiment…Mais pour que Damon, Allyson et elle soit ensemble, avec les autres, il fallait qu'elle se décide. La route serait longue, ils étaient à deux heures de Mystic Falls, durant tout le trajet, Bonnie songea à son avenir, qui ne serait pas comme elle l'avait imaginé…Puis elle s'endormit. Son rêve avait toujours d'aller à Yale, à New-York…Tout ses plans…il ne lui en restait aucun. Le pire était qu'il y a toujours une semaine, la jolie sorcière avait reçu un appel de cette université…Seule Katherine était au courant…La chance de sa vie n'existait déjà plus. « New York… » Cette ville qui la faisait rêver, cette université qu'elle voulait intégrer depuis ces 12 ans…Voilà que tout s'envoler. Elle était si près, si près d'avoir au moins, quelque chose qu'elle avait planifié…Mais tout cela signifiait tout quitter, et de ne voir que très peu Ally, ou bien, que Damon ne verrait que très peu Allyson…La matinée avait était merveilleuse, puis l'après-midi horrible. Jeremy ne comprit pas réellement son état, mais il insista pour qu'ils partent manger aux Mystic Grill en revenant, mas très vite, Bonnie lui demanda de la déposé chez elle, pour qu'elle dépose son sac, et aussi, dans le but qu'il parte. Elle voulait partir chercher Allyson sans qu'il soit là…Damon et Jeremy dans la même pièce, ne donnait rien de bon. **

**Vers 19h, elle frappa à la porte des Salvatore, puis Stefan la fit entrait, il lui demanda comment c'était passé sa journée, elle dit juste « Bien. » Puis en arrivant dans le salon, Stefan dit « Allyson regarde qui est là. » Bonnie sourit légèrement..Non c'était hors de question de partir, Damon semblait heureux avec Allyson. Elle était sur le point de craquer, et à la même seconde, avec Allyson dans les bras, Damon dit « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Katherine ne comprit pas pourquoi Bonnie semblait peiné. **

**Bonnie : Rien, Allyson est prête ?**

**Damon : Je t'ai demandé de me dire ce qu'il se passe.**

**Bonnie : Je…suis fatigué. Où est le sac d'Ally ?**

**Damon : Dans ma chambre. **

**Stefan annonça qu'elle y allé, puis Bonnie lui dit « Non, j'y vais. » Elle se retourna puis monta à l'étage. **

**Katherine : Il s'est passé quoi ?**

**Stefan : Elle a certainement eu une dispute avec Jeremy.**

**Damon fronça les sourcils et dit « Non, ce n'est pas ça, prends Ally deux minutes » Il passa sa fille à son frère, puis usa de sa vitesse vampirique.**

**Non, elle ne pouvait pas craquer, elle était en plus de ça, très fatigué, elle entra dans la chambre de Damon puis y trouva le sac d'Ally sur le lit, qu'elle referma puis en se retournant, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le père de sa fille.**

**Damon : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Bonnie : J'ai dit que j'étais fatigué.**

**Damon : Peut-être que ton crétin te croit, mais pas moi. Tu as été refusé ?**

**Bonnie : …Non, j'ai….j'ai été accepté.**

**Damon : C'est génial, alors sourit.**

**Bonnie : Mais…en réalité…l'Université où j'ai toujours voulu aller, m'a proposé d'y aller.**

**Même si il l'avait détesté, il entendait souvent par le passé, Bonnie racontait ses projets future, et…..Yale en faisait partit.**

**Damon : Yale…**

**Bonnie : …Ma…mais je n'y vais pas, je reste là.**

**Damon : Quoi ?**

**Bonnie : Je reste.**

**Damon : …Tu ne vas pas y aller ?**

**Bonnie : …Comment pourrais-je y aller ? Allyson est là et…**

**Damon : Et ?**

**Bonnie : Tu es là.**

**Damon : …Tu ne voulais pas dire Jeremy ?**

**Bonnie : Je voulais dire, toi, Damon. Allyson a besoin de nous deux, et en même temps. Pas toi ici, et moi à l'autre bout du continent.**

**Damon : Même en étant pas avec toi, rien de cette histoire n'est cohérente.**

**Bonnie : Je comprends…**

**Damon : Non, justement, tu ne comprends pas…**

**Bonnie : Alors quoi ? Je devrais partir sans Ally ? Je ne pourrais jamais la voir.**

**Damon : Je te signale que c'est toi qui ne veux pas céder à cette attirance.**

**Bonnie : Il n'y a plus aucune attirance entre nous Damon !**

**Damon : Explique-moi pourquoi ton cœur bat aussi vite alors ?! Pourquoi dès qu'on ait proche, tu veux t'éloigner ? Pourquoi la seule idée d'être seule avec moi t'effraie ?! Tu crois que je ne vois pas tout ce que t'essaye de cacher depuis des mois ? Je sais que la simple odeur de mes draps te rends dingues, alors moi, n'en parlons même pas. Pourquoi tu n'oses pas me dire ce que tu as ressenti quand on a couché ensemble ?! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?!**

**Bonnie : Tu veux une réponse claire ?! D'accord j'ai adoré ! Cette nuit était la meilleure de ma vie ! C'est vrai, tu m'as rendu dingue, il n'y a pas un jour sans que je pense à cette nuit, mais tu veux qu'on y fasse quoi ? **

**Damon : On doit y céder.**

**Bonnie : Non, jamais. Je ne peux pas. Tout à changer.**

**Damon : Pourquoi ?**

**Bonnie : Pour te freiner dans cette attirance, je dois te dire quoi ? Tu veux la vérité ?**

**Damon : Dis toujours ?**

**Bonnie : Je suis amoureuse de toi. **

**Elle marqua un silence « Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi. »**


End file.
